


Regaining Light

by LetoaSai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Best Friends, Depression, Duel Monsters, Grief/Mourning, Internet Famous, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Separations, light vs dark, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: When Atem and several others fail to return home from a trip, Yugi's life spirals dangerously. He's lost a friend to jealousy and darkness threatens to tear his mind into shreds. Without Atem beside him he feels like he's losing whatever light he had left inside him. With darkness terrorizing Japan, Yugi turns to the internet to finally explain to everyone what's happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
> Please note the tags for sensitive topics.

It wasn’t supposed to be a good bye. 

 

Atem stood with a backpack strapped to him, laughing and carrying on with Joey and Marik. The airport was crowded and their group was the noisiest by far. All of them were traveling to different places. 

Ryou was headed back to England to check on his family’s estate and was taking Tristan along with him. Ryou might have had control of his family’s funds but he expected to be lied to over the condition of his properties and Tristan had promised to be intimidating in Marik’s place. Getting to see a whole new country was a perk. 

Joey was headed to America to see Seto who was working on Kaibaland America. The pair had been apart for over a month and Joey was anxious to see his boyfriend again. Seto all but demanding he come helped his nerves. 

Atem was another story entirely. It had been years since the ceremonial duel and Atem had chosen to stay, a choice no one realized he had. His bond with Yugi was too strong and leaving could have broken his Light. Something that was never allowed to happen. 

His integration into life had been tricky, but with a little push, Kaiba’s resources had made things move smoothly. His knowledge of ancient Egyptian life was valuable, making that the obvious route to study. 

Now he stood with the others, ready to board a plan with Marik to spent three weeks in Egypt with his family and add to his written experience. 

“Remember to call,” Yugi beamed, arms around Atem as he planned to cling until the very last second. 

Recently graduated, and still the King of Games, Yugi was staying behind to take care of his grandfathers game shop. They had agreed it was the best way to handle all of their responsibilities. Three weeks apart was all it was. 

“Everyday.” Atem chuckled, running his fingers through Yugi’s spikes. He tilted Yugi’s head back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You are never far from my thoughts.” 

Yugi’s face heated and he smiled so hard his face hurt. “Just… be safe.” 

“Didn’t tell us to be safe.” Joey teased, feigning a nonchalant tone. 

“Face it,” Marik grinned. “We just aren’t as important to Yugi as Atem.” 

Joey sighed loud. “That really hurts, man.” 

Atem laughed quietly, squeezing Yugi closer. “Jealousy does not become you. Yugi picked me.” 

“I didn’t know there were auditions,” Marik laughed, his smiles brighter than they had been when they first met. “I would have shown up to be Yugi’s favorite.” 

“I thought i was!” Joey threw his hands up in mock frustration. “I was his best friend before all this started, you know!” 

“I’d wager they’re a little more than friends, mate.” Ryou commented, walking towards them. “I’m headed off, Tristan’s already at the gate. I’ll see you lot next month.” 

They exchanged hugs and slaps to the shoulder. Each of them saying goodbye in their own way. Marik slamming his mouth against Ryou’s had earned plenty of catcalls. 

“Wait, wait!” Tea came running across the terminal in loudly clicking heels. “I’m late!” She puffed and grinned as she slid to a stop, just in time to grab Ryou for a hug before he had to run off to board his plane. 

“You guys are going to have such an amazing time!” Tea finally caught her breath and sighed. She would be staying behind in Japan with Yugi, studying for nearly another year before her own travel plans kicked in. 

“We’re not going forever,” Joey said, pulling her into a rough hug and messing up her hair just because he could. “We’ll see you soon.” 

Tea batted his hand away with an irritated look but smiled anyway. “Fly safe.” 

“We’ll be fine.” Marik agreed, nudging both Joey and Atem. “Time to go.” 

“Yes,” Atem agreed, cupping Yugi’s face and kissing him softly for all to see. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Yugi said quietly. “Please travel safe.” 

“Promise,” Atem muttered, their foreheads pressed together. There was a brief moment where their eyes glowed simultaneously, the shared power between them taking on a visible reaction. The light and dark halves touching always had an effect but not usually one that could be seen by others. 

This however, was an emotional goodbye. 

“Awe,” Marik cooed. “They’re so cute,” 

“Yeah, gag me.” Joey joked. “Lets go, Pharaoh.” 

Atem nodded and pulled away, offering Tea a hug goodbye. She clung a bit, smiling tightly herself. Farewells were hard. 

“See you soon,” Atem grinned, gesturing with a slow royal wave as he turned to follow behind Marik and Joey. 

Alone, Yugi and Tea watched them head passed the last checkpoint before boarding. 

“You didn’t go?” Tea asked, “Decided against it?” 

“Atem’s been glued to my side since i solved the puzzle.” Yugi shrugged. “I have a shop to run, and this is Atem’s thing. It good for him to travel.” 

Tea nodded once, the silence comfortable but the energy drifted away with their friends. 

“Want to get some food?” Yugi asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Tea said, turning to follow Yugi out. 

~~~

Worry set in all too easily. 

 

The first week had gone by smoothly. Atem called daily and Yugi had heard from Joey and Tristan too. Everyone was having a good time and Yugi was happy for them. It was a good for everyone to spread their wings and create new experiences. 

The first day Atem didn’t call, Yugi didn’t think much of it. He was studying and working and living with the Ishtars. Yugi wasn’t the center of his world. Atem called the following day, sounding perfectly fine, but then the calls stopped. The calls stopped from everyone by week three. 

A month later, no one had returned home. 

Yugi sat in Seto’s office, his leg bouncing with agitation. None of his own calls and inquiries had gone through. He hadn’t heard from Ryou or Joey either and it was as if his friends had disappeared. Without resources, he’d gone to the only person he knew would help him. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Yugi.” Mokuba grumbled, banging on the keyboard as he was flipping through his brothers computer. “I can’t find them either. I haven’t heard from Seto or Joey in at least twelve days and that’s just unheard of. Joey’s texted me good morning for the last year just to be annoying! I never thought i’d miss it.”

Yugi winced, knowing it was true. Seto came off as a cold, arrogant jerk, and make no mistake, he was; but he loved his little brother. There was no way Seto would have made Mokuba worry without reason. 

“I just don’t get it. They’re in three different countries. How could all of them go missing?” Yugi rubbed his eyes, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He had never really been without Atem since solving the puzzle and the first week or so was not terrible, but as the month stretched off he felt Atem’s absence all the harder. “I’m worried.” 

Mokuba looked up at him, frowning. “So am i.” He got up from his seat at his brothers desk and walked around it to sit beside Yugi. “It’s not just me he’s neglected to call, but Kaiba Corp. as a whole. I’ve been filling in the best the i can and i have the authority but i’m not Seto. People don’t take me seriously.” 

Yugi reached out and pulled Mokuba closer to lean against him. Most of the time it was hard to remember that Mokuba was only thirteen. “You are every bit the genius your brother is. You can handle this company and if you need help, i’ll do my best.” 

“Thanks,” Mokuba mumbled, taking the comfort anywhere he could. “I’m going to fly out to America in a few days to see if i can track down my asshole brothers. Maybe then i can find some answers.” 

“Be careful. Be safe.” Yugi whispered, hugging him tighter. Something was wrong, he just didn’t know what. There were always new forms of darkness to deal with but he’d never felt so alone at the prospects of them. The pain he felt in his head and his heart were all too telling. 

~~~

Yugi Muto liked his fame, not because being famous meant something to him, but because of his target audience. Only other gamers and people in that industry knew who he was. Duelists obsessed over him and there were whole groups formed just to try and defeat him. But games were games. 

No one else cared about the strange haired, goth boy. He wasn’t bothered when he went grocery shopping or when he was meeting a friend out in town. He wasn’t followed by cameras unless there was a tournament taking place. People didn’t know where he lived and had no idea they could see him working almost daily in his family’s game shop. 

Most didn’t know that when darkness crept through Domino, Yugi was the one dispelling it. He was the King of Games, and the responsibility lied with him. 

His eyes jerked up when he heard the chimes to the shop, and he was hardly able to muster up a smile for his customer. It was only upon meeting green eyes that he realized he didn’t have to. 

“Duke,” 

“Yugi,” He greeted, doing a lot better at faking his smile. “Still no word?” 

Yugi shook his head. He hadn’t known prior to their leaving that Duke and Tristan had been doing a little more than just talking but the cut off of communication was bothering more than just Yugi. “Sorry.” 

“Well it’s not like it’s your fault,” Duke smiled, sliding up beside Yugi to press a kiss to his head, Yugi had grown quite a bit since the boys had met all those years ago. He might never be tall but at least he reached Duke’s shoulders now. “Have you heard from Mokuba?” 

Yugi’s throat tightened and he swallowed thickly. There was no way he was going to fall apart now. He’d hold it together as long as he could. “No,” He said softly.

Duke cursed under his breath but didn’t pry any further, just leaned against the glass counter that held all kinds of cards and game paraphernalia. Duke had his own business, his own game shop and arcade but it was bigger and had dozens of people working under him. “Want some help?” 

Yugi looked up, smiling weakly. “Please,” He sighed, not wanting to be alone. Even in the shop he was generally alone when customers were coming in and out. Grandpa usually worked mornings but more often the last few months he was retiring for the day earlier and earlier. “Thanks Duke,” 

Duke grabbed him by his black collar and dragged him closer to kiss his forehead again. “You’re not alone, and neither am i. Sorry i’ve been moping instead of helping you.” 

“I haven’t been much better,” Yugi sighed. “My Pharaoh’s missing…” 

“Okay,” Duke held on tighter. “No more moping. We’re gonna crank the music up and what? Are we restocking the shelves or something?”  
Yugi snickered, pulling away and nodding his agreement. The music was as loud as he would allow it with his grandpa upstairs and together the pair went about replacing items that Yugi had been neglecting the last week. 

A couple customers came in here and there and Duke ended up setting up a board game in the middle of the floor. They played for an hour before the sun began to set. Yugi was fifteen minutes away from locking up for the night when Tea popped in, looking like she came from one of her dance practices. 

“Hey guys!” 

“Hey Tea,” Duke waved flippantly, putting the game away while Yugi was counting money at the register. 

“Tea,” Yugi said, fighting the urge to sigh. Her last three visits had all been the same and he wasn’t expecting this one to go any differently. 

“Any news? About Atem?” She asked, leaning against the counter and looking at Yugi expectantly. Over the years his friends had witnessed a number of different kinds of magic. Yugi himself could wield quite a few spells, but that didn’t mean by any stretch of the imagination that he could work out miracles. He had no idea how to find his friends.

“No,” Yugi shook his head, setting the bank bag aside to be put in the safe for the night. “Nothing new. Nothing helpful.” 

Tea frowned but nodded, tapping her finger against the glass with a frantic beat. “There’s gotta be something you can do. Some kind of shadow magic, right?” 

“I would if i could,” Yugi shrugged, no doubt looking at defeated as he felt. 

“Think, Yugi…” 

“It’s not his fault, Tea.” Duke cut in, “You and i have no more idea of what’s going on than Yugi does.” 

“But he’s the one attached to Atem!” Tea argued. “He’s got to be able to feel something.” 

Yugi almost winced, avoiding eye contact with both of them and wishing silently to be alone. Not having Atem, not knowing where his others friends were was agonizing. History and past experiences had taught him that the unknown always has something painful in store for them.

“And i reiterate, Yugi’s done all he can.” 

“Well he needs to do more,” Tea snapped, the stress of the situation getting to each of them in different ways. She pushed off from the counter and stormed off, leaving a mildly stunned Duke behind in her wake. 

“Excuse me? Is my bitch radar going off or what?” Duke turned to Yugi and glared. “And why do you look so upset? You’ve done everything you can, Yugi. Everything!” 

Yugi nodded, but didn’t trust his voice just yet. 

“Damn it, Yugi.” Duke said, dropping the game he’d only barely finished putting away and rounding on Yugi, pulling him closer again. “Has that happened before?” When Yugi nodded he practically growled. “How many times?” 

Yugi shrugged, not wanting to start the fight that Duke was willing to participate in. 

“We all miss them, it’s no reason for her to be an asshole. Especially to you!” No matter how each of them cared for their friends in very different ways, it was hard to argue Yugi losing a piece of his soul. Even Duke wasn’t that egotistical. 

“It’s fine,” 

“It’s not!” Duke snapped. “I swear to God, if she acts like that again you better tell me. I’m not having it.” 

Yugi nodded and managed a meager smile. “I can count on you…” 

“Damn right. Now let’s finish closing up and i’ll take you to dinner. We’ll tell Atem later we went on a date and watch him get all possessive and pissed for fun.”

That pulled out a genuine laugh from Yugi, able to picture Atem’s reaction all too easily. The playful jab was what he deserved after making Yugi worry so. “Sounds nice. Do you maybe want to stay the night?”

The sudden vulnerability that crashed into him wasn’t normal. Minutes before all he wanted was to be left alone with his self pity, and now the thought of being alone nearly had him in tears. 

“Slumber party, hell yeah. We eat and stop by my place so i can grab some things.” Duke said, good mood returning. For all he was irritated, he wasn’t blind. He’d seen Yugi on his good and his bad days. Seen him as a gentle kid and a serious gamer, and it wasn’t hard for him to pick up on all the sides that something was not right with the King of Games. 

Duke waited while Yugi went to tell his grandpa that they were done for the day and that he was headed out to dinner. Even he could feel the wrongness that day seemed to breed. Something in the air was off, some kind of tension he couldn’t figure out. If the darkness was acting up again, that he was sure Yugi was too acutely aware of it. The least he could do was keep his friend company.

~~~

It was strange to think that Yugi was used to being kidnapped. Hell, he was used to a limo pulling over onto the side of the road where he was walking to or from home and being told without explanation to get in. 

The first few times had definitely not been fun but really since Battle City, things were less ominous. When a car bearing the Kaiba Corp. logo pulled up, Yugi got in with Duke at his side. They were returning from dinner but were both curious after Mokuba’s disappearance. 

“Mr. Muto. Mr. Devlin.” 

A woman in her mid twenties greeted them, her hair swept back into a pretty braid. Duke had met her once before and Yugi a handful of times. She worked for Kaiba Corp. and more often than not could be found assisting Mokuba with his ‘to do’ lists. Phoebe bowed her head, cell phone and notebook in hand. 

“I apologize for collecting you without warning.” 

“What’s happened?” Yugi asked instead, wanting to skip the pleasantries. “Where’s Mokuba?” 

“The younger Mr. Kaiba is in Kaiba manor, only just now waking from strange circumstances.” Phoebe explained. 

“Waking?” Duke repeated, “He has woken up right?” Worries about the boys soul were more than a little justified. 

“Yes,” She confirmed, “Briefly. He asked first for the older Mr. Kaiba but as he is unavailable he then asked for you, Mr. Muto.” 

“And i am available for Mokuba. Always.” Yugi relaxed in his seat. He might not have had details but Mokuba was alright and awake and talking and those were already better signs than all the horror scenarios he’d been thinking up. 

Duke grunted his agreement, “Poor kid. What happened?” 

Phoebe rearranged her possessions next to her and clasped her hands on her lap. “As you might already know, he was attempting to discreetly find the whereabouts of the older Mr. Kaiba.” 

“Yes…” 

“He departed as planned on a Kaiba owned jet but for whatever reason Mr. Kaiba fell unconscious before leaving Japan’s air space. Attendants on board claimed that the further they went the worse his condition became until he began to seize.” 

“Oh my god,” Duke gasped, putting his arm around Yugi when the smaller boy stared in shock. “Is he…?” 

Phoebe nodded, “The crew deemed it was the best course of action to turn around and return home to retain the appropriate doctors, but the closer to home they flew, the better his condition became.” 

“That’s impossible,” Yugi muttered, but his mind was already taking wild stabs at unlikely reasoning. It could have all been a ridiculous coincidence, but that didn’t explain his improvement. 

“Strange,” Duke agreed, the two making eye contact and deciding silently that they were on the same page as far as magical interventions went. 

“I was there,” Phoebe admitted after they had sunk into silence. “I can’t explain to you what happened, but i can say it was not normal. Mr. Kaiba did not hesitate when asking for you and demanded i give you every detail possible.” 

Yugi nodded slowly, now positive that Mokuba found it as strange as he and Duke had. “How did you feel? On the flight.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes. Cold? Disoriented. Anything like that. Goosebumps.” Yugi shrugged.

To her credit, Phoebe gave it considerable thought before answering. “No. Merely worried for Mr Kaiba. He is usually quite a bit like the older Mr. Kaiba but the second the plane took off he seemed quite out of sorts. Fidgety. Ill, perhaps. He said he was fine and pressed on. It was rather uncharacteristic of him.” 

“Did anything look visibly out of place?” Yugi continued. 

Again, she shook her head. “Other than the weather, no.” 

“Weather?” Duke repeated, “That could be something.” 

“Just a storm that never seemed to fully form. It was quite dark for a while.” 

Yugi hummed, something in his mind nagging at him. All kinds of warnings were going off but usually Atem was there to explain them.  
The rest of the ride was in silence, and after arriving Phoebe attempted to escort them to Mokuba’s room but Yugi knew the way. They half expected a makeshift hospital to be set up in the boys room but found only Mokuba curled up under the covers. 

Yugi had no idea how stressed he’d been until he could release it upon seeing Mokuba’s eyes open. 

“Thank god,” Yugi muttered, collapsing on the edge of the bed and pulling Mokuba into a hug he gladly accepted. “Are you okay?” 

“Way to scare the hell out of us,” Duke offered with his own hesitant smile. 

Mokuba snorted and wiggled until he laid in Yugi’s lap. “I’m fine, just really tired. I mean i was fine the whole time but then i wasn’t.” 

“Tell me what happened.” Yugi said, curling up as best he could while keeping his boots off the bed. 

They heard the same story over again, with minor differences, the biggest one being what Mokuba saw himself. 

“It got dark fast, and i don’t mean cloudy, i mean dark. I know i’m not proficient at using it or anything, but that was Shadow Magic, Yugi. Something did that to me.” He clung tighter, haunted from so many terrible memories of having his soul taken or actually being taken hostage. “I just wanted to find Seto.” 

“I hate to say it, but that’s one hell of a hint.” Duke muttered. “Sure we all expected that something happened but this is freaking proof. Now we just need to find out where the others are.” 

“And we will. Somehow.” Yugi agreed, a frown tugging at his lips. Just thinking of something new after a week wasn’t easy, he’d been wracking his brain from the beginning. Even Tea wanted him to do more… 

Mokuba nodded, more comforted by Yugi’s words than he was himself. “Communications just aren’t going through for some reason. No one can get through to Seto and were technology moguls. Nothing we have is obsolete until Seto comes up with something new.” 

“God, no wonder Seto’s ego is go huge,” Duke grinned, nothing short of amused when the boy pouted at him.

“He’s right though. I even sent a freaking letter but i have my doubts i’ll get any kind of response.” Yugi muttered. 

Mokuba’s curled up tighter, the blankets around him shifting. “Shame there isn’t dark magic post. Seto’s too wussy with his own magic or he’d have figure something out by now.” 

The words hardly left Mokuba’s lips before Yugi gasped, “I’m stupid! That’s it!” 

He received two equally confused looks. 

Thrusting out a hand, Yugi grinned. “Dark Magician!” Magic swirled around the room for a moment before the magician appeared in updated black armor that shined. He peered around the room, first deeming that there was no threat before all of his attention went to Yugi. He dropped to one knee head lowered into a bow but even he wasn’t expecting Yugi to nearly leap off the bed to pounce on him, arms tight around his neck. Really, he should have… 

“Mahad,” Yugi spoke softly, hugging the magician and taking the offered comfort from the older man that had been loyal to Atem from the beginning. It had not taken the magician long at all to come to adore Yugi the way he did his Pharaoh. 

“Well duh,” Duke muttered, “Why didn’t we think of this earlier?” When it came to summoning, Yugi and Atem had access to each others monsters. They were one for so long that it was always hard to tell where one left off and the other started. 

The Dark Magician moved gracefully until he more easily supported his smaller master who was in obvious distress. 

“Atem is missing.” Yugi said, watching Mahad’s eyes widen in comprehension. “And Seto and Joey and….” He swallowed. “We can’t find them. Do you think you’d be able to take a look? Please?” 

Without answer the Dark Magician was standing once again, returning Yugi to his spot on the bed before offering another deep bow and disappearing. 

Mokuba whistled, “It’s good to be the King.” 

Yugi wiped at his face, shoving all that emotion back inside. He would not fall apart. “I guess we’ll know soon enough. Damn it, i should have asked him to make sure Mokuba was okay.” 

“I think i am,” Mokuba shrugged, “But might be better if someone wants to hang out tonight…” 

Duke laughed. “Yugi and i were already having a bro sleep over, may as well have it here.” 

“Really?” Mokuba beamed, easily excited when he got something regular kids took for granted. 

“Yeah, okay.” Yugi nodded, “But you’re still going to take it easy tonight.” 

“Promise!” Mokuba said, all but tackling Yugi. Duke laughed at them, kicking off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. “Impromptu party! I’ll have Phoebe order pizza.” 

“Now you’re talking.” Duke grinned, watching the pair and hoping this night of fun would be the distraction all three of them needed. 

~~~

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat, and instantly went about untangling himself from Duke and Mokuba, all three of them having falling asleep in a heap after video games and movies. He went to the bathroom first and blanched at his own reflection. His complexion was bad and the bags under his eyes were growing. 

Worry was making him lose control but there was no way to stop worrying. He washed his face with cold water but couldn’t remember what woke him up in the first place. He didn’t want to be awake. He wanted sleep. Sleep was the only time he had any peace but even that was rapidly turning into a lie. 

His phone said it was just after five a.m. and though there was still an opportunity to sleep, he doubted he’d find it. With free access to the home, especially while Seto was away, he roamed the halls, not even bothering to care how he ended up in Seto’s home office. It was quiet and somber and both offered something comforting. 

He’d barely fallen into the dark red leather chair in the corner when he felt his own magic stir, and a moment later the Dark Magician appeared. He knelt again, taking both of Yugi’s hands and bowing his head. 

He rarely ever used words, but Yugi had the ability to understand him regardless. 

_I failed._

“I don’t understand,” Yugi muttered, because he couldn’t understand this. 

_I failed_ , Mahad repeated. _I’ve searched and i’ve searched. The other magicians all search. We can not find him._

“But,” Yugi swallowed. “You can always find him. This isn’t possible.” 

_I will continue trying._

Yugi hiccuped, feeling the hopelessness slam back into him. This was the perfect plan, if Mahad couldn’t find him, than was he missing or...gone? 

Magic stirred and the Dark Magician Girl appeared along with the Magician of Black Chaos. Both of them disheartened by the situation, but once the tears started, Yugi couldn’t stop them. He was afraid and knew something was wrong. He couldn’t reach Atem, and it seemed that no one could. He slid from his chair and into Mahad for comfort. The Dark Magician was easily able to relate to his feelings. All of them were felling helpless, but the little master so distraught was just as bad as their Pharaoh missing. 

_We’ll keep looking…. We’ll keep looking._

Yugi heard their voices, not just the three present but all of his magicians he loved so much. Something terrible was coming, and Yugi felt like his soul was crippled. 

~~~

By the time Mokuba and Duke woke, Yugi had managed to pull himself back together. The news he’d gotten had been bad, but he managed to make a little progress at least. His magicians weren’t working alone, and instead called for all they were acquainted with to find their missing masters. The Blue Eyes and Red Eyes searched for Seto and Joey. Marik and Ryou’s monsters weren’t slacking either. All of them were looking but so far, no progress had been made. 

“You been awake long?” Duke asked when he found Yugi sitting on the windowsill.

“No,” he lied, but there was no need to. He was a awful liar and Duke and Mokuba were both competent at misdirecting the truth. 

Mokuba appeared a second later, eyes wandering Yugi with a frown. “You were crying. Your eyes are red.” He moved closer to lean against Yugi. “The Dark Magician had no luck, right?” 

Yugi nodded once and found himself trapped on the floor and buried beneath Mokuba and Duke a second later. “Hey!” 

“It was a good try,” Mokuba mumbled. “I certainly didn’t think of asking him and i’m the genius here.” 

Duke nodded his agreement, “We’ll take a little time and think of something new. No one is giving up. No one.” 

“I know that,” Yugi muttered. “Thanks.” 

“Let’s go grab breakfast,” Mokuba suggested. “Then i probably have to go to work. I’ve already missed a few days with this crap. Guess i’m running a company for the foreseeable future.” 

“You got this.” Duke said, moving off Yugi and pulling Mokuba with him. “But breakfast sounds like a good idea. Let’s go my little ones.” 

Yugi snorted. “Yeah, okay Duke.” 

“Let’s go, let’s go.” Duke chuckled. “I got a shop to run too.” 

“Oh sure, it’s important when you have to make an appearance,” Yugi laughed weakly, getting up and following along. Knowing Mokuba their breakfast would still be something of a feast. 

He held himself and was grateful that neither of his friends commented on his coping abilities. Even without feeling his magic move, he felt eyes on him and was positive at least one of his magicians was nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
> Please note the tags.

~  
A month and a half. It had been a month and a half since Atem left. Not that Yugi couldn’t tell anyone right down to the second, but rounding the time was good enough. He’d never been away from Atem for so long, and his heart was suffering. He felt his dark half missing more than ever. 

What was worse, was the knowledge he couldn’t leave. 

He was gifted a plane ticket by Mokuba, partly out of foolish hope and partly as a test. Yugi had no sooner boarded his plane to Egypt before he’d passed out, his body shaking around darkness that only he could see. He was carried off again, and collected immediately by Mokuba and his hired bodyguards. The following week, Duke had tried. First he travel across Japan and found he had no problems, but the second he tried to leave the country to fell victim in the same manner. 

They had to hope that it was the same for the others on some level. Maybe they were stuck in their respective countries which was bad, but at least it meant they were alright. Mokuba was afraid his brothers soul had been taken. Duke afraid their free will was gone. Yugi, Yugi was afraid Atem was gone for good. 

There problems seemed to be growing from there. 

Magic was also increasing across the country. He’d noticed, obviously. He’d been banishing what he could. It wasn’t until he received a call from Maximillion Pegasus that his suspicions were confirmed. 

There were a number of dark creatures appearing, possessions occurring, the number of people messing with dark arts rising, but all of them were headed for Domino. Most likely for Yugi himself. He was the target. He was always the target.

He didn’t tell his grandpa, but the old man knew something was wrong anyway. He was all to aware that Atem and Joey never returned from their trips but his poor health didn’t hinder his sharp mind. 

Yugi roamed the streets long after dark, his long black coat (that was actually Atem’s) flowing around him. He didn’t much fear the outside world they way he did before the puzzle. For years Atem had protected him, then he’d taught Yugi to protect himself. 

He probably shouldn’t have been seeking out darkness on his own, but he wanted to. He wanted to fight the horrible thing he’d been feeling. 

He walked down the middle of the street, vacant due to the late hour. The street lights were on but it seemed like only every other one threw any light. Yugi waited, feeling the threat of darkness appear. The creature with three legs too many crawled out from the sewers, snarling and staggering towards him. 

“Kiwi Magician Girl,” Yugi spoke softly, summoning the woman with ease. She appeared, freehand on her hip while the other held out her staff towards the creature. When it tried to pounce she batted it away until it disintegrated. She turned to Yugi with a pout.

“I’m sorry it wasn’t more challenging,” Yugi offered her a weak smile. “You look lovely though.” 

She preened, floating closer and wrapping Yugi into a tight hug. He had half expected her to disappear but she remained next to him as he started off down the street again. When a second creature appeared much faster and jumped out at him, he understood why. When a third and forth dark creature showed up, they wore matching frowns. 

“Challenging enough for you, my dear?” 

Kiwi Magician Girl grinned, taking out the shadows that continued to reappear. Yugi inhaled quietly, light appearing in his hand like a torch to scare of the creatures. When they remained, he realized he was in trouble. Creatures of darkness that didn’t run from light were stronger than they appeared. 

“Legendary Knight Timaeus.” 

Yugi whirled around when another monster was summoned, a knight in blue who looked like he meant business. He moved to aid Kiwi Magician Girl as Tomoya stopped at Yugi’s side. 

“Hope you don’t mind the help,” Tomoya smiled weakly. “The darkness…” 

“It’s growing.” Yugi agreed. “Haven’t seen you for a while.” 

They hadn’t seen each other much since they graduated high school, but they’d always been friends. They were still around the same height, but both small for their age. That said, both had done a lot of growing up since they first met.

“Yeah, i caught a hint of you a while back and wanted to talk to you.” Tomoya said, creating a similar light that Yugi held. They returned their focus to the fight and it only took a few minutes for the rest of the darkness to dissipate. 

The knight bowed before Tomoya and Kiwi Magician Girl circled Yugi several times before deciding he was unharmed. They stayed right by their summoners sides as they left the dark streets behind for Tomoya’s apartment. 

Inside felt better then out, protected by the spells Tomoya had placed everywhere and feeling more light than dark. 

“Is something wrong?” Yugi finally asked. The silence between the two of them was always comfortable but with Tomoya on edge he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this topic. 

“Is is true Atem is missing?” Tomoya began quietly, looking crushed when Yugi nodded. “Dartz is too.” 

Yugi inhaled sharply, leaning forward in his seat. He was almost instantly guilty that he hadn't thought to speak with Dartz about this. “Since when?” 

“Dunno exactly.” Tomoya shrugged, wringing his hands nervously. “He was traveling around the Mediterranean. You know how he is. How he gets restless. He’s old and likes to wander a bit and i’m just not ready yet. Rafael, Valon, and Alister were with him. I haven’t heard from any of them.”

Yugi nodded once. Tomoya was still regaining memories of Atlantis and Dartz was making sure he had the time to do so. When Dartz had first laid eyes on Tomoya he was shocked and had been glued to his side for months following. It had been thousands of years since he’d seen his spouse and to Tomoya’s credit, he had never been afraid of the attention. They had plenty of time to get back together. 

“He found out Atem was in Egypt and went to visit him, i know that. Two days later i stopped hearing from him. Now i can’t find him anywhere.” Tomoya explained, letting Yugi see his fear. “I don’t know what happened.” 

Yugi reached out, taking Tomoya’s hands in his own while he explain just how many of their mutual friends were missing. They were a mess by midnight, but at least they understood the others pain. Tomoya was still learning to be a sorcerer, still remembering who he used to be when he was married to the King of Atlantis, but he could relate to Yugi. 

“I will ask my Knights to look for him too. Any clue would be a good one.” Tomoya said, pulling his glasses off to wipe at his eyes. “Anything that could help get him back.” 

“They have to be alright,” Yugi whispered. “I would know it Atem wasn’t. I swear somehow i would know.” 

Tomoya mumbled his agreement. “I’ll check the books Dartz left me, maybe there’s some kind of spell i could try. Anything. Keeping us from physically leaving Japan i could believe but stopping phone calls? E-mails? That strikes me as far too intelligent especially given the creatures we banished tonight.” 

“We keep at this,” Yugi said, holding onto that feeling that he wasn’t alone. “We keep at this until they’re found.” 

~~

Three months and no luck. 

 

Yugi felt the strain, the absence as clear as day. Atem had taken up so much space in his heart, mind, and soul that it was impossible to not feel the emptiness now. 

“Why don’t you rest, Yugi.” Grandpa said kindly. “I don’t mind watching the shop for you this afternoon, or we could even close. It’s just one day.” 

Yugi smiled, “No grandpa, i can do it. I like keeping busy. It keeps my mind off everything.” Seeing smaller kids buying cards and games always put him in a better mood anyway. 

Grandpa reached out, gripping his shoulder. “This is not forever, Yugi. They will be back, every one of them. You’re destinies are intertwined and far from over.” 

That managed to pull a soft laugh from Yugi, “I dunno, we’ve kind of fulfilled our destiny a couple times now.” 

“You’re still alive. There’s always more. Another page, another chapter. You keep believing in Atem, Yugi. I know he’s thinking of you.” 

Yugi’s heart swelled, the words being just what he needed to hear. He loved Atem, and they would always meet again. Atem waited three thousand years for Yugi to solve the puzzle, Yugi could certainly give it more than three months. 

“Thanks grandpa,” Yugi said, holding onto that hope with both hands. “I’m really fine working today, you rest.” 

The shop was his only safe place these days and he was happy to talk to the kids that came in. Slow moments had him flipping through his dueling deck and he felt every pair of eyes staring back at him with obvious worry. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m okay.” 

The Dark Magician appeared in the empty shop beside him, peering down at him with his blatant concern. 

“I’m okay,” Yugi repeated, getting arms wrapped around him anyway. Mahad couldn’t be lied to, and always knew when one of his masters was in need of him. “Okay, maybe i’m not fine.”

_I’m here._

“I know,” Yugi said. “Thank you.” 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Mahad resting his head against Yugi’s. They were only disturbed when the door chimed open but Mahad staying put only told Yugi that it was someone he was already acquainted with. 

“Hi Tea,” Yugi muttered when he looked up, sure this conversation wasn’t going to go well. It seemed like they hadn’t been ever since the others disappeared. He’d known Tea the longest out of all of his friends but lately things seemed to be getting worse. She was angry at him, but none of this was his fault. He wouldn’t have sent them all away. 

She stopped only a few steps into the shop, blinking in surprise at the pair. The Dark Magician didn’t pay her much attention beyond a polite wave. 

“I don’t have any news,” He said before she could ask. 

“You…” Tea sighed. “So you can summon the Dark Magician to cling to but you can’t summon Atem?” 

“Huh?” Yugi stared, his own confusion obvious but it really only reminded him that he hadn’t summoned Mahad at all. He appeared because he wanted to. 

_You do not summon a King._ Yugi heard Mahad’s voice and the disapproval it held. 

Tea gestured to them. “Is he supposed to be a replacement or something?” 

Yugi tensed, feeling the Dark Magician’s arms tighten around him. “What are you talking about? Don’t you think he’s upset to?” 

“I don’t think either of you are as upset as you pretend to be,” Tea snapped. “Don’t you even care that they’re missing?” 

Yugi scowled, an odd anger growing. “Don’t you dare! You have no idea what i’m feeling!” His throat was tight, tears were suddenly falling and Mahad had turned him away from Tea, trying to pull his attention from the woman to get him to calm himself. 

Worry had long ago turned itself into dread and sleepless nights. He was not going to be chastised for seeking comfort. Mahad wiped away his tears in vain and went about ignoring Tea completely. Every comment she would try to make was silenced by his magic. 

“What the bloody fuck did you do?” Yugi didn’t look up when he heard Mai’s voice. He was crying so hard he was nearly heaving, and all too easily felt like he was sinking down into darkness. It was as if one of those creatures of darkness was crawling up his legs and trying to claw its way into his body. 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

Mai rolled her eyes. “If that were true, Yugi wouldn’t be a mess and the Dark Magician wouldn’t look pissed off. Get out already.” 

The darkness continued on, blurring his vision. He tried to think of an experience with darkness to compare it to but had nothing. 

_Please, little Master. Little King, you need to breathe. You need rest._

The words sounded so good, he’d love to sleep, really but he couldn’t. Going to bed just gave him more time to think which lead to worrying. He was starting to suffocate. 

Cold hands touched his neck and he jumped, trying to pull away but Mai held him close. “This isn’t like you, Yugi.” She said softly. “What did Tea do?” 

“No...nothing.” He managed, breathing hard still. Stuck between Mai and Mahad they let him finish crying until he was spent, the darkness receded for a time. 

“I don’t believe you,” Mai mused, stroking her fingers through his hair. “I heard Seto Kaiba was missing. News like that is a big deal, especially around here. Then i ran into Duke and he was telling me all kinds of bad news.” 

“Yeah,” Yugi offered. 

“Including Tea being a bitch more often than not.” Mai said, keeping the younger duelist close. “Want me to punch her?” 

“No,” 

Mai made a face, “Well it’s an open offer. I flipped your sign to closed and locked the door. I think you’re done for the day, hun.” 

Mahad wiped his eyes again and Yugi just sniffed. “Okay.” 

She made a sympathetic noise, one not often heard from her. “You doing okay?” 

He shook his head slowly. “No. Too much darkness.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Mai glanced outside, able to feel the wrongness with as much magic as she had been exposed to over the years. “But it’s not banging down the door tonight. I’m putting you to bed.” 

“It’s like, not even dinner time.” Yugi tried to argue but Mai and Mahad shared a look and he was sure he was going to be on the losing team. 

“What’s your point. Let’s go, your Majesty. You’re going to sleep. I’ll hang out with grandpa Muto for a bit to make sure you actually do it.” 

Yugi sighed but nodded, having no choice. His head hurt, his face too. His throat was raw and he hated to cry in front of people. 

The Dark Magician snapped his fingers and he had no doubts that wards were being put into place to protect the shop and home above it. 

“Let’s go Yugi. You’re looking sick.” Mai said, again with a strangely kind tone. 

He felt sick too. 

~

Mai stuck around, even five months in. She’d put her own ambitions on hold and hovered over Yugi some days more than others. Most of the time Yugi didn’t know what she was so worried about, but then he would have an hour of weeping out his pain. 

She was there every time he did. 

He’d come down to the shop one morning to find her working the counter. She’d evidently decided to take grandpa’s place and keep close to Yugi all in one go. It also meant that she was around every time Tea showed up. 

Yugi didn’t even realize he hadn’t sought out his old friend on his own in weeks. Not until he realized she wasn’t there the night he was having dinner with Duke, Mai, Mokuba, and Tomoya. 

“It just doesn't make sense.” Mokuba was going for brooding but it just came off as a pout. “Everything with the American branch is going smoothly, and if Seto was there running things they would have no reason to communicate with us. Which they’re not. It’s the Japanese branch i’m worried about.” 

“You’re doing fine.” Tomoya said calmly. “You’re likable and more approachable than your brother.” 

Mokuba made a face, “Yes, which means more people try to manipulate me,” 

Yugi chuckled around a bite of his burger, “Yeah, okay. You were a devious little fuck at nine. You’ve mellowed as you’ve gotten older. Anyone that remembers that should know better.” 

“That and they're still afraid of Seto. You’re the only one that is positive he’s missing. Everyone else is just speculating. If he comes back and you complain about someone, heads will roll.” Duke commented, looking amused. 

“I guess,” Mokuba sighed. 

“Do you want some help? I can pretend to be a secretary or something.” Tomoya mused. “See what all the office gossip is.” 

Mokuba snorted. “If i was going to bring you in, Highness, it would be to help me order people around.” 

Tomoya went pink and shrugged. “I’m not royalty anymore.” 

“Only because you haven’t remarried Dartz yet,” Mai smirked, stealing fries off Duke’s plate. 

“Regardless, we’ll help anyway we can.” Yugi said. “You need to be a kid every now and then too.” 

“I’ll be a kid when i’m an adult.” Mokuba grumbled. 

“You mean when you’re off building amusement parks?” Mai asked. “I guess that’s totally what Seto is doing.” 

“You know, you’re really snarky tonight.” Mokuba’s pout returned. 

Duke took Mai’s drink to sip from. “That’s her natural state to be in, boo.” 

“Natural,” Tomoya agreed, pulling his plate protectively towards himself. “But it would be a lie to say that we all don’t have our bratty moments.” 

“Except Yugi,” Mai shrugged. 

Mokuba laughed outright. “You didn’t see him during the duels with Seto and Diva. That sass was incredible.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yugi smiled into his drink. 

“Oh you so do.” Duke laughed outright. “You spent way too much time with bold personality types. It’s rubbed off.” 

“Jeez,”

“C’mon, let’s go back to Yugi’s and we’ll pick a game.” Mai said, digging through her purse to toss some bills on the table. 

“What’s the point, Yugi will win.” Mokuba mocked. 

Duke stood up first, leading the others out. “Grandpa Muto has all these weird games in stock, i find something new every time i poke around. We’ll find something Yugi’s never played before.” 

Yugi smiled, for once, not feeling the darkness pressing so hard against him. “Good luck with that...”

~~~~

Then the light was gone and the darkness came to the front. 

Yugi hardly knew where he was anymore. He’d gone from the shop to an ambulance to a waiting room to a smaller waiting room to a hallway where he stared at the floor. Tears fell and he couldn’t see anymore. He hardly realized when he suddenly had his arms full of Mokuba. 

Mai, Duke and Tomoya hovered close by, each of them having a hand on Yugi in some way. He didn’t remember which one of them he’d called but someone had answered and then they were all here. 

“Mr. Muto?” 

Duke stood, walking over to talk to the doctor. “He’s checked out, doc. What can you tell us?” 

The doctor shook his head and gave a soft sigh. “I’m sorry, we did everything we could. The heart attack was too massive and the heart tore too badly.” 

Duke nodded silently, hearing Mai and Mokuba crying alongside Yugi. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Duke nodded again, turning back to Yugi who was sobbing against Mokuba. Solomon Muto was dead, the man who had been a grandfather to more than just Yugi. He’d been there for all of them at some point. 

“I’ll stay with him,” Tomoya offered softy, something all of them would agree to. Yugi couldn’t be left alone right now. Atem was missing, and now grandpa was gone. Being alone was the last thing Yugi needed. 

“We all will,” Duke muttered, his own voice breaking. “God, Yugi i’m so sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, Yugi,” Tomoya repeated, letting Mai and Mokuba cling to him. Mai had been with Yugi the most lately, had seen grandpa the most. The loss hit her hard. 

Mokuba was another story entirely. He had few decent adults in his life and grandpa Muto had always been welcoming. Even after Mokuba’s bad behavior, even after Seto tore his Blue Eyes White Dragon card; after all that he’d forgiven them. 

“What do we do?” Duke asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Tomoya stood straighter, “You take care of Yugi. I’ll take care of everything else.” He squared his shoulders and walked back to the waiting nurse to work out the preparations at this stage. He might not have been blood family, but Mokuba’s money and influence didn’t care. They were all going to help Yugi. 

Another nurse was called when Yugi started hyperventilating, and a oxygen mask was pressed to his face. He refused a room, and instead leaned against Mai, still in the hallway. Anyone could see he was grieving and had nowhere to go with his emotions. 

Bit by bit his family was leaving him and the darkness just continued to expand. In the light of the hospital, a creature appeared. It looked oddly wet, leaving a black trail of darkness behind it as he headed for Yugi. 

“The fuck!” Duke cursed loudly, barely heard over the screaming nurses as he jumped in front of Yugi to block it’s path. 

“Legendary Knight Hermos!” Tomoya thrust his own magic towards it from across the hall, his red Knight appeared. With a single stroke it took out the monster and returned to Tomoya with a deep bow. 

If the doctors hadn’t already planned on speaking to him about grandpa Muto before they were considering it now. 

“The hell was that? Was that one of those things Yugi’s been getting rid of?” Mai asked, wiping at her face and hugging Yugi close. He hadn’t responded to the creature at all. 

“Must have been,” Duke muttered. 

Mokuba shook his head, looking more put out that stupid monsters were ruining such a delicate moment. “Then we’re not keeping Yugi here. We’ll go back to my house. I have enough medical personal on staff to look after him. He could use the quiet anyway.” 

“Take him,” Tomoya said, reappearing and ignoring the looks entirely. “Take Hermos with you in case something happens before i show up.” 

Mai huffed, “You’re teaching us to summon later.” 

Tomoya shrugged, “I’ll try.” 

“C’mon, Yugi.” Mokuba muttered, trying to get his attention but the King of Games didn’t respond. His heart was broken and he had only the vaguest idea of who was around him. He’d known long before the doctor had come out that his grandfather was dead. It wasn’t something he usually felt, wasn’t something he even knew he could feel, but he had. His grandpa had passed on and he was left to sit in that hallway and wait for someone to come tell him. 

He felt himself hiccup again more so than being able to hear it, the tears began falling at a steady pace. 

His chest stung with dread, and more was going to come. He was sure of it. He was the target for whatever reason, and as long as he was alive, it was going to keep coming. He didn’t have Atem to hide behind anymore. 

~~~~~

One week after his grandpa had died, Yugi was still at a loss. His little home above the game shop felt empty and huge even with a constant stream of visitors. Duke and Mai practically took turns staying with him, both of them appearing at a moment's notice. They didn't bother to call ahead of time, that wasn't necessary. He was already receiving numerous calls from his Grandpa's colleagues and friends with murmurs of sympathy. It was nice to be reminded of how loved his grandfather was but he was losing interest.

Not a night had passed without one of his friends showing up with an excuse to stay the night. They didn't need excuses but he welcomed any noise that got rid of the silence. Silence gave him too much time to think, too much time to worry. 

It was becoming common for even one of his magicians to appear and check on him. He could tell how badly he must have looked depending on how long they stayed.

The day after the funeral Tea arrived. She'd been present and had paid her respects but Yugi was really too inconsolable to notice. She’d surprised him by bringing dinner, and he couldn’t bring himself to turn her away. 

They’d done nothing but argue since the others disappeared, but he hoped they could be done with that. Tea had been his best friend once, he wasn’t sure what happened to that. 

Most of their dinner was spent in silence, but it was comfortable. It wasn’t until they were nearly finished where things started to go down hill again. 

“How are you holding up?” Tea asked, voice quiet. It was like she thought speaking too loud would startle him. 

“I’m not,” Yugi muttered, letting his eyes drift shut to block out the darkness he saw spreading through his home. He’d asked everyone else and no one saw it, not the way he did. He was the only one hallucinating. When Tomoya asked him if he could sense the darkness he saw, he didn’t know how to answer. He felt darkness around every corner and didn’t know for sure if it was what he was seeing. 

“Stupid, but i never thought grandpa would die.” He sighed, feeling the energy being pulled from his body. Eight months without Atem, and now his grandfather was dead and buried the very day before his anniversary with Atem. 

He’d woken up that morning in tears, but if reaching out to Atem was so easy, he would have done it a thousand times over already. 

“No one did.” Tea offered. “I knew he was slowing down but i didn’t know he was that at risk.” 

“You and me both.” 

“I’m sorry. It must be hard.” 

Yug nodded, he’d been hearing that a lot lately. He had a notepad full of numbers of people telling him to call should he need anything. Should he need help with the shop or decide to sell. As if he would ever do that. 

“Yeah…” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know?” 

She paused before continuing. “What about the monsters appearing all over? I know you’ve gotten rid of a bunch but they just keep coming.” She made a face. “I’m used to that stuff i guess but it’s strange seeing them on the news. People don’t know what to make of it.” 

Yugi shrugged once, “I get rid of what i can, but i’m only one person.” Tomoya helped too. Mai and Duke wanted to help, he was sure with a little practice they’d manage. With all the magic they’d been exposed to it had to be in them somewhere. 

Tea sighed heavily. “I never thought the others would be gone this long. Seto Kaiba not being seen for months isn’t a secret, but no other country seems to grasp that Japan is being invaded by actual monsters. It’s like they can’t see us.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“So what are you going to do about it?” 

“Me?” Yugi looked back up at her finally. “Why is it always me? Why am i always the one to have to fight the darkness. Why don’t you think of something brilliant for once.” 

Tea glared back. “Because you’re the one Atem chose! You’re the one with the magic.” 

“Magic yes, answers no.” 

She made a disgusted sound, “I don’t believe you. If you’re so in love with Atem than where is he? You’re supposed to be connected to him.” 

“Love doesn't solve every problem. This isn’t a fairy tale.” 

She slapped her hand against the table. “You’re connected! You’re so connected that he never took his eyes off of you! I waited! I watched! If Atem had had the slightest interest in me i would have been his in a second but he chose you! God he chose you and i still don’t know why.” 

Yugi’s eyes widen and he tried not to lose what was left of his heart. “Still? After all this time you’re still pining for him?” 

“It’s not pining!” She nearly growled. “I love him!” 

“Your love doesn’t bring him here any more than mine does.” Yugi shook his head, contemplating leaving his own house if it meant putting some space between them. Instead he got up from the table and moved deeper into the kitchen. A few feet of distance would have to do. 

“Because he picked you!” Tea repeated. “He was the best part of you! Even in high school you were this shy little kid and he just surrounded you. His presence, his power, all if it. You put together a puzzle and he picked you! It was so unbelievably stupid.” 

“Felt this way the whole time, did you?” 

“I thought it could be different when he gained his own body and returned home with us. It could have been different. He decided to study and be a normal teen like the rest of us and finally he got to make a choice. He didn’t have to be tied to you anymore.” 

Yugi huffed, “But he did. God, i don’t think you know what love is. He didn’t love me because it was convenient!” his voice broke, wishing Atem was with him. This could have been a proper anniversary and not when where he was mourning his grandpa alone with a friend who had apparently only hung out with him to be close to his boyfriend.

“Are you sure?” Tea scowled and stood, stomping towards him. “Are you sure he didn’t just pity you? You were always this scared little kid that he had to save over and over again. He could have left just to get away from you but that doesn't explain the others.” 

Swallowing, Yugi tried to pretend he wasn’t hearing her. “How long have you been like this? The whole time. At what point did you go from being my friend to…” He gestured to her vaguely. “Whatever this is.” 

“We aren’t kids anymore, Yugi.” Tea rolled her eyes, “People grow up, but you’re still going to be a kid playing card games.” 

“Using said card game to banish dark creatures. You know, the ones you were just bitching about? What don’t you use your damn magic, Tea? What other worldly creatures are loyal to you? When have you ever been a help fighting darkness?” 

Tea struck him, her palm slapping against his cheek with a loud smack. “I would have if Atem had picked me!” 

Yugi stared back at her, face red. “But he didn’t. It’s time for you to get over it.” 

“And maybe you should admit that he’s not coming back. You weren’t enough for him.” Tea said, voice low and full of venom. “Not a reason so stay. Not a reason to return. He’s gone and probably found something better, and the whole time he could have had me.” 

Yugi felt his lips trembling and the darkness pressing against his throat. “He didn’t want you. You’re soul is ugly.” 

She bristled, looking ten different kinds of pissed. “You’re worthless. Kill yourself Yugi. You weren’t enough for Atem, and now everyone important to you is leaving you. Just get out of everyone else’s way.” 

“You are such a bitch.” 

“And i’m right.” 

“Get out.” Yugi swallowed. “God, i never want to see you again.” 

Tea snorted. “I’m headed to America in two weeks. Your wish is fucking granted.” She grabbed her purse that had been slung over the back of the chair and stormed out, going as far to slam the door behind her like it was her own property she was potentially breaking. 

He felt the pressure against his throat and leaned against the counter. Why had she become that way? He never thought anyone had minded him being together with Atem, it had made so much sense. Even Joey had expected it before they explained their relationship to their friends. 

He was crying, and didn’t know why. Dread mixed with grief mixed with sadness. He was left in pieces he couldn’t put back together, pieces he didn’t even try to match. 

Grandpa was gone, and he missed Atem. All he wanted was to have them back. 

He didn’t remember picking up the knife off the counter or consciously running it artlessly across his arm. The pain never even registered, in fact there was a distinct lack of pain while he cried. 

Yugi ended up sprawled across the kitchen floor, watching the blood flow. None of it felt real, and he thought more than once that it could have been happening to someone else. Darkness clouded his vision again but it was violently dispersed in a sea of light. 

_MASTER!_

The Dark Magician hover over him, his gazed angry and tear filled as he held onto Yugi’s arm, trying to stop the blood flow. 

Yugi didn’t feel his own magic working, he must have appeared on his own again. He vaguely recalled feeling glad to see him, but was unable to work out what made Mahad so enraged. 

Every time he blinked where were different people above him. At first he was sure he saw the Dark Magician Girl and the Silent Magician. Next Mai and was there, followed by Duke, both of them with red rimmed eyes. Mahad never left his sight. 

He never noticed the location changing, it didn’t seem important. People were begging him to keep his eyes open, but he just wanted to sleep. 

_No!_ Mahad’s voice rang between his ears. _No, little master. You must pull through._

Pull through what? It felt like hours before he was allowed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to talk a second about Hanasaki Tomoya. I loved him in the manga and always hoped to see more of him. Bit of a shame you don't. I don't even think he appeared in the anime.   
> Anyway, i read a fic where he was paired with Dartz and i loved it. Tomoya being his reincarnated spouse was great. So that's where much of his character is inspired from.   
> If you're interested, go check out that fic!   
> Evading Destiny by Murasaki_Rose


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Yugi woke up in a room that was oddly bare, containing only the essentials though it was decorated in greens and darkwoods. It looked expensive. Somewhere in the Kaiba mansion maybe. 

He didn’t remember going there or have a guess as to why he'd wake up there. He tried to stretch and move and found that he couldn’t, and a quick inspection gave him more questions than answers. 

His arms were strapped down, his left arm bandaged from wrist to elbow in several layers if the bulk of them were anything to go by. At his side Mokuba was asleep and Tomoya sat in the chair by the bed, draped over the opposite of the bed, sleeping with his glasses in his hand. The bed on the other side of the room had both Mai and Duke out cold and looking like they were still in their clothes from the previous day. 

Yugi blinked away his confusion, and met the gaze of a very angry Dark Magician that sat at the foot of his bed. 

“Mahad?” 

_I am very unhappy with you._

Yugi blanched, having never heard those words from him before. “Why?” 

There was a considerable silence between them and Mahad spent that time observing Yugi in turn. When his eyes softened, Yugi at least, felt a little less like crying. 

_Do you not remember?_

“Remember what?” Yugi asked, shifting uncomfortably as he looked at his arm. “What happened?” 

Mahad frowned, _You tried to kill yourself._

“I-” Yugi choked. “I what?” Panic set in easily, but before it could drive away what little common sense he had retained, Mahad had moved, hovering over him to cup his face. 

_Oh, little master. What is happening to you? This is not like you._

“What did i do?” He asked, not proud of the whimper in his voice. 

Mahad leaned closer to press a kiss to Yugi brow, _You took a knife to your arm. When i found you it was still in your weakened grasp._

Yugi nodded slowly but felt tears falling. “I don’t remember. I don’t remember doing that at all.” 

“What do you remember?” Tomoya lifted his head, looking exhausted. He pushed his glasses onto his nose and offered Yugi a smile as he reached out to hold his good hand. “You gave us all a terrible scare.” 

“I’m so sorry,” 

Tomoya waved the words away. “I don’t want to hear that. Only what happened. Can you do that?” 

Yugi sniffed back his tears, watching as Mahad pulled away to resume his seat at the foot of the bed. “No? I was just… I was at home?” 

“Yes, Mai saw you in the morning, then what?” 

Yugi shook his head. “I… worked in the shop for a few hours but closed early. I didn’t want to be down there. Grandpa’s things are still down there.” 

Tomoya nodded, raising a hand to hush Mokuba when he rolled over and saw Yugi was awake. “What next?” 

“I dunno.” Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recall what he did next. One event triggered another and he fought back his tears again. “I went to buy flowers because it was distracting, and it was my anniversary. Mine and Atem’s.” 

All three listeners jerked, Mahad especially looking stricken. They hadn’t known, but why would they? It wasn’t their anniversary. 

“Wait, the day after your grandfather's funeral was your anniversary?” Tomoya asked, his own voice cracking.

“Yeah,” 

Mokuba moved, wrapped his arms around Yugi as tightly as he could. 

“I’m so sorry Yugi,” Tomoya had succumbed to his own tears. “I didn’t know.” 

“Doesn’t matter, I never told anyone. It was our thing.” Yugi shook his head. “Can i have some water?” 

Mahad moved first, grabbing the pitcher and glass by the bed and maneuvering around Mokuba to help Yugi drink. He supposed it was too much to ask just yet to lose the restraints. 

“Thanks,” He mumbled, noticing for the first time that Mai and Duke where sitting up in the other bed, listening in quietly.

“I had dinner,” He recalled slowly. “With Tea. She came over and we fought,” The rest of the night crashed into him. The pain, the darkness, the knife. “Oh god, what did i do…” 

“Was Tea there when you showed up?” Tomoya asked, receiving a sharp shake of Mahad’s head.

“What did that bitch do?” Duke asked, “No, don’t shake your head at me. She’s been picking fights for months. We’ve each seen her do it. I thought she’d grown the hell up when she came to the funeral but i can’t just believe you tried to kill yourself after dinner with her.” 

“Yugi, please?” Mokuba asked, sounding years younger. “Please tell us what happened?” 

“I don’t remember exactly,” Yugi’s breathing grew rapid. “She came, we fought, i got my feelings hurt but i don’t remember…” He looked at his arm. “I just don’t remember doing it. Like i watched and let someone else do it. There’s so much darkness.” 

“What did you fight about?” Mai asked, sliding off the bed to step closer to Yugi’s. 

“Atem.” Yugi shrugged. “She pretty much said all of this happened because Atem picked me over her. That it was my fault he didn’t come back. That everyone i love is leaving me.” 

“That fucking bitch,” Duke growled. 

“Duke,” Tomoya scolded quietly. 

“No! She knew exactly what to say to hurt him. She put that knife in his hand as far as i’m concerned. Don’t act like none of us can see the bruise across his cheek.” Duke crossed his arms, refusing to apologize. Atem was a sensitive topic to start with. 

Mai just turned around to grab her shoes from the floor. “Excuse me,” She said before leaving the room. 

“Let me know if you need a lawyer!” Mokuba called after her. 

“Don’t let her go,” Yugi sighed. 

“Boy, she’s gone.” Duke grumbled, coming forward himself to kiss Yugi’s cheek. “Never scare us like that again. Tea can fuck off.” 

Yugi shook his head again. “It was the darkness.” 

_Darkness?_ Mahad asked. _What sort?_

“I don’t know,” He answered, unaware at the moment that he was the only one who could hear his magician. “It’s everywhere. Everywhere Mahad,” 

_The darkness is shifting in unique ways. I will keep better watch._

“None of this strikes me as a coincidence,” Tomoya added, once it was clear Yugi’s conversation with the Dark Magician had paused. “The disappearances, the surplus of creatures, this darkness affecting Yugi.” 

“So we stick close,” Duke said. 

Mokuba nodded, “You guys can stay here if you want.” 

“I have a shop to run,” Yugi mumbled. 

“Yugi, you’re lucky the Dark Magician got to you in time. You need to take a break.” Duke said, smoothing back his hair as if he was a child. They'd all become over protective of Yugi, this last incident doubled it. 

Yugi sighed, “Can you at least untie me?” 

“Sorry,” Tomoya said, going for the straps around Yugi’s arms. “We weren’t sure how you were going to react when you woke up.” 

Yugi really wasn’t sure what the problem was, no one was going to leave him alone any time soon. He was broken. 

“I feel okay,” Yugi added. “I guess,” 

_That’s the first step, little master._ Mahad said. He wasn’t alone, no matter what the darkness was saying. 

 

~~

It took two weeks for his friends to let Yugi go home. Evidently Mokuba had sent cleaners because nothing in his kitchen had looked like it had been disturbed. They were all spending time with him in shifts that they planned amongst themselves. 

He was allowed to go back to his shop and he was startled at how many kids had raced in to see him. Apparently after Seto Kaiba’s disappearance, the King of Games missing in action was noticed much faster. 

It wasn’t just his regular’s either. He’d received a number of messages that he’d never actually heard after having his phone confiscated by Mai. When he’d first started checking messages and was having to shift through late sympathy calls about his grandfather, he crashed. At the first sign of tears Mai had promised to listen to the rest. 

Apparently a number of duelist had been in contact with him including Mako Tsunami, Rebecca Hawkins, and Maximillion Pegasus. 

The one thing he didn’t have to worry about was Tea. Mai had definitely tracked her down, and though he was never given the full details, he knew Mai had won that brawl. Duke had very gleefully let that bit of information slip. 

It didn’t matter anymore. She had left for America and Tomoya was quick to point out that she didn’t pass out the way they did when trying to leave the country. She wasn’t a part of them anymore.

“I’m just saying, you should thinking about it. There’s nothing wrong with talking to someone,” Mai said, flipping through some of the more expensive cards that were kept under glass. 

“And tell them what? Even with all the weirdness going mainstream my story is enough for them to lock me away forever.” 

Mai chuckled, “Over reaction.” 

“Hi, i’m Yugi, i completed a magic, unsolvable puzzle thanks to skill and fate and woke a pharaoh who possessed my body to teach bad people a lesson by challenging them to games and crushing their minds. Really long story but he ended up being my soulmate, and things really kicked off after he got his own body. He’s missing right now.” Yugi finished with a smile that had Mai gasping past her own laughter. 

“Okay, okay, i see your point.”

“Really that isn’t even a fraction of it.” Yugi shrugged. “Who am i going to talk to? I mean i talk to you. To Duke, but you guys are are biased because you love me,” 

Mai smirked, “What?” 

Yugi pouted, “Because you love me,” 

“Yes we do. Don’t you forget it,” 

“You won’t let me,” 

Mai nodded, still amused when she shut the glass case. “You need to find something therapeutic. Something that reminds you that there’s more to life than this darkness.” 

Yugi shrugged, “Who would want to listen?” 

"You'd be surprised." When the phone rang, Mai grabbed it. Yugi couldn’t help but think she was turning herself into his secretary. She was ready to use herself as a last resort defense against anything that could tip Yugi over that dangerous edge again. 

Honestly, what was he going to do if Atem did return. There was no way his accidental suicide attempt would stay a secret. He didn’t want to see that disappointed look on Atem’s face. 

“Hey Yugi,” Mai called, muting the phone. “This journalist wants to interview you. Says you’re the only one doing something about all these monsters. Wants to talk to you about it. What do you think?” 

Yugi tilted his head, thinking the offer over. “Talking to strangers…” That might have been an interesting idea. 

~  
The_King_of_Games

 

Yugi stared at the account he’d made and wondered if he should have gone for something more subtle. He had an hour to himself before Tomoya showed up to spend the night with him and wanted to get this done before then. 

He didn’t know who to talk to, and didn’t really like the idea of sitting across from a shrink who would either think he was crazy, or try hard and never understand. So instead, he’d talk to everyone that thought they knew him. 

He turned to the camera and stared at his own reflection on his tv. It had taken him less time to hook it up than he expected, but he had been focused for once, something he hadn’t been in months. 

Letting out a shaky breath he thought about what he would say, and instead decided it would be better if it were less rehearsed. It would be better off script.

Finally, he hit the record button and adjusted the microphone he’d recently bought for this project and relaxed back against the couch. 

“I’ve gotten a lot of advice lately, finding someone to talk to being among them. Instead, i’ve decided to talk to everyone in a last hope effort that it will reach the people i want to hear me.” He paused, thinking he was maybe getting ahead of himself. Backtracking was easy. 

“My name is Yugi Muto. I am currently nineteen years old, and i am the current King of Games.” he smiled faintly. “Though i’m not sure if that title can be taken away even if i lose. Not sure, I’ll ask Pegasus some time.” 

Okay, he could babble to himself, this had the potential to be fun. 

“I’m hoping this experience will end up being something therapeutic. I’ll get to talk about anything that pops into my head and people can watch, if they're interested? Sure. I’m battling depression, you see. At least that’s what i’ve been told. I didn’t know i was battling anything but the darkness that’s been attracted to me since i was fourteen.” 

Yugi smiled faintly. 

“I’m going to tell the world a story about a puzzle and what that puzzle means to me. I don’t really care who believes me or not, this is for me after all, but it might answer some questions. There’s a darkness over Japan, right? Not everyone can see it, but the monsters it produces are popping up quite a bit. You’re just dealing with his now, but me? Yeah, i’m old friends with darkness…” 

He set a timer and continued speaking for another forty minutes before calling it a night. He started at the beginning. His bullying and lack of friends. The hopelessness most fourteen year-olds have to deal with when stepped on at school, ignored by their teachers, and mocked by their peers. 

He told the story of solving the Millenium Puzzle and how his body now shared a second mind. He didn’t know if anyone would watch a vlog of some kid who was a nobody outside of the gaming community, but it didn’t really matter. 

When he finished for the night he sat on the couch, feeling a little better than be had before. If he couldn’t have Atem next to him then he could still find a way to keep him in his life. Maybe Atem would come across the videos somehow. It was unlikely, but he could hope. 

Tomoya sat beside him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. “God! How long have you been here?” 

“About twenty minutes.” Tomoya said, looking at their reflections in the screen with a smile. “This was a nice idea i think. Are you going to post it?” 

Yugi heaved a sigh and nodded. “It’s putting a lot of myself out there, but talking so much felt kinda good. Who knows, maybe i’ll gain some traction and people will actually watch.” 

“Oh i bet it will.” Tomoya smirked. “Then we’ll have to make you an intro and everything. Do you want help editing your video before posting it?” 

“Think i should? You know how?” 

“Yep to both.” 

“Well,” Yugi paused, “Don’t have others plans for tonight, so why not.” 

Tomoya grinned. “Works for me. Are you feeling better?” 

Yugi slumped back against the arm of the couch. “A bit. I don’t really know what i’m doing but it sort of helped.” 

“Then keep doing it. Just be careful what you say. I can edit stuff out but try not to give me too much work,” Tomoya said, poking fun. 

 

~~~  
Yugi looked at the number with disbelief etched into his features. He’d posted two or three videos a week for three weeks, talking about everything and anything. Being possessed by an ancient spirit, Battle City, fighting in the shadow realm…

He spoke about his friends, Joey, Ryou… He was sharing himself, yes but he never expected this. 

50,000 Followers. 

Over 500,000 views. 

His first video had twice that and the numbers seemed to grow every hour. Things had really skyrocketed after a reply to his fifth video from Maximillion Pegasus. 

“Duelist Kingdom was not that traumatic, Yugi-Boy. You managed to win after all.” 

Yugi posted a short video immediately afterwards, going off on Pegasus in a strictly entertaining way. “Don’t make me pull Mai into this to back me up. She was there too!” 

The fans loved it. He had fans apparently, and they loved watching him and Pegasus bicker back and forth. 

Yugi pointed to the screen, “Who doctored these numbers, there’s no way this is real.” 

“Well,” Mokuba grinned. “At least one of them is me,” 

“And me!” Duke chimed in. “Really, who would have thought i’d actually learn things i didn’t know. I still feel like i’m getting the edited version of some situations though.” 

“Really only the early stuff,” Yugi shrugged. “I can’t very well admit to all the shit Atem did.” 

Mokuba leaned forward, obviously interested. “Like what?” 

“Like, crushing the mind of a bully from school. Setting a criminal on fire. Electrocuting a gang of thugs.” Yugi counted off on his fingers. “There was that thing with the scorpion in the shoe. The pendulum shadow game. There were lots of things really. He broke a lot of minds. Atem got easily pissed off after he first woke up.” 

“He set a bunch of guys on fire for me when he saved me from some assholes!” Tomoya added cheerfully as he walked in with several take out bags. 

“Good god, all that sounds really serious.” Duke grinned. “How’d all that happened?” 

Yugi actually looked bashful and shrugged. “He punished anyone that was trying to hurt me. Really, i shouldn’t be so okay with it. That probably also speaks to my mental health but he stopped when i asked him too.” 

“Can’t take the King out of the game.” Tomoya agreed. 

“What do you think he’ll say when he finds out you put so much stuff out there?” Mokuba asked. It was a question Yugi liked in all honesty, it meant Mokuba was sure of his return. 

Yugi shook his head. “As long as he’s back to say anything i don’t really care. Hell, this way it’ll be a lot easier to explain that we’re both the king of games.” 

“You can be the King and Queen,” Mokuba taunted. 

“I don’t know how Atem will feel about being Queen,” Yugi said, earning snickers from his friends. 

“Pharaoh and King?” Tomoya suggested. 

“Royalty of games,” Duke added. 

Yugi laughed. “And you may be in my court.” 

“Excellent!” Mai said as she appeared, letting herself in the same way Tomoya had. “Duchess of games! Sorry i’m late. I overslept after watching Yugi’s impromptu 3 a.m. live stream.” 

“His what?” Tomoya frowned, looking at Yugi who was pointedly not returning his gaze. 

Mai smirked. “Apparently he couldn’t sleep last night so he pulled up a live stream and talked to himself for an hour and a half. Just him and three thousand other people watching. Very intimate.” 

Yugi sighed loud. “I couldn’t sleep!” 

Tomoya threw a sauce packet at him. “You’re supposed to let me look at the videos before you repost them!” 

“Don’t worry, i have the good lawyers.” Mokuba snickered. “I’ll have to watch that one when i get home. I can’t fall behind in Yugi’s vlog.” 

Duke and Tomoya both hummed there agreement, the latter looking put out. 

“Sorry, Tomo.” Yugi smiled faintly. “I’ll try not to do it again.”

“We’ll see,” Tomoya pouted. 

“We should all be jealous. His fame is growing by the day and the rest of us are still just gamers,” Mai rolled her eyes, not actually that upset about it. 

Yugi shrugged. “Some come sit in on an episode, that’ll be fun.” 

“Why does Mai get the invitation?” Duke grinned. 

Yugi laughed at him, “You can all show up whenever. I don’t care. You know when i record.”

“Apparently we don’t,” Tomoya grumped but his lips were fighting a smile. 

“Oh my god, i’m sorry!” Yugi laughed. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

All of them laughed at him, but it was Mokuba that grinned. “We’ll have to redo your intro.” 

“Just riding my coattails,” Yugi grinned, shoving the suffocating darkness away with every smile. 

 

~~~~

A year without Atem was heartbreaking, but Yugi was no longer feeling so self deprecating that he ignored the way everyone else felt too. 

Mokuba was missing his brother. For the first time in his entire life he’d missed out on birthdays and holidays with the older Kaiba. People might not have ever thought of Seto on joyous occasions but Mokuba knew the truth of his brothers character. He also knew that when feeling alone he could seek out Yugi and Tomoya for comfort and company. 

He was a fourteen year old juggling school lessons he didn’t actually need and a corporation that wasn’t used to his word being law even after all this time. 

Tomoya was just as bad off as Yugi, he was only better at hiding it. Missing Dartz took its toll on him, and as more time passed, he recovered more memories of his past life. Now he was not only missing a man he’d recently become infatuated with, but he was missing a man he was clearly recalling being married to thousands of years before. 

He was sleeping less, and worrying his own knights. Helping Yugi with his work, both the shop and vlog did wonders for distracting him. 

Duke was carrying around doubts. The plans he had evidently been making with Tristan were in ruins and he was at a loss as to what to do about it. Did he hold out and wait, or move forward. His one distracting entertainment was the shadow magic he and Mai were learning to manipulate. The pair had been subjected to magic for years and were slowly getting the hang of working it. With Tomoya and Yugi as teachers only added to their abilities. Training with two strong sorcerer's rubbed off.

Mai wasn’t missing a significant other or family member, but she was missing her equals. Joey and Ryou were not only good friends but competent duelists. They kept her at the top of her game. They didn’t treat her like a girl playing with the boys. It was one of many things she didn’t realize she appreciated until it was gone. 

“Go to bed, Tomo.” Yugi said, leaning against the living room door that was covered in camera equipment and sleeping bags. He’d begun construction on the game shop, expanding it with the property next door that Mokuba her purchased for him for this birthday for just that purpose. Yugi had tried to talk the boy out of it but Mokuba had refused. He spent several nights a week at Yugi’s and decided it was the least he could do. 

The game shop would grow, and Yugi would fill it with all the obscure and foreign games he could get his hands on. Even ones his grandfather had never seen. 

“I’m almost done.” Tomoya shrugged, tugging his head phones off. He’d begun taking his job as Yugi’s editor seriously. So seriously that Yugi had begun paying him. Unfortunately he was also using it as an excuse to withdraw from normal activities like sleeping. 

“Yeah, you said that three hours ago,” Yugi said, coming forward to run his fingers through Tomoya’s hair just to be annoying. “It’s not that important.” 

Tomoya snorted, “It’s become a second income for you and it’s not important?” 

“I only release things a few times a week and you have like, ten things backlogged to post. So no, it’s not important. You could sleep and finish tomorrow.” 

“You’re not a very good boss.” 

“Sure i am. I’m encouraging self care, you know that thing you’ve been preaching to me the last few months. Come to bed, Highness, you can share mine.” 

Tomoya rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Mokuba called to see who was here. He’s on his way. Apparently he had a shit day at work and wants to be around people he don’t want to strangle.” 

“That poor kid. He’s got too many responsibilities. He’s only fourteen.” Yugi muttered, wishing he could help Mokuba more but there was only so much he was able to help with. 

“Like another fourteen year old that solved an ancient puzzle?” 

“That fourteen year old was coddled and protected by a mad spirit. He was a bit better off.” 

Tomoya winced, realizing too late he probably shouldn’t have brought that up. “Sorry,” 

“No, you’re right. It feels like such a long time ago now.” Yugi sighed. “Look, promise me you’ll be curled up ready to sleep by the time i get out of the shower? This isn’t that important, i promise.” 

“Thank you, Yugi,” Tomoya smiled faintly. “I’ll just be a bit longer anyway. You’re popularity is skyrocketing even out of the gaming community.” 

Yugi rolled his eyes. “Only on the internet.” 

“You do know the times we live in right?” Tomoya smirked, putting his headphones back on. 

Yugi stuck out his tongue and headed down the hall, already pulling off his clothes as he went. The vlog seemed to continue to grow, gaining more views with every upload. People seemed to like Yugi pulling a friend on to play games and do internet challenges every bit as much as they did his story telling and bearing his soul. 

The talking helped, and for every person who thought him crazy, there was another hooked on his every word. The medium kept him from bottling up his feelings and helped with the darkness, but he always saw it burning around the edges of his sight. 

He turned the water on and decided last minute that he’d take a bath over a shower. It was a silly whim, and one he hadn’t had since before Atem left, but there was no reason not too. His remaining clothes were dropped on the bathroom floor while the water filled the tub. 

Things were going well, as well as to be expected anyway. He was still mourning his grandfather, but it would take more than a few months for that ache to go away. The rest of his friends went without saying. Joey and Tristan would have loved the renovations he was doing to his shop and probably insisted on hovering over the workers hired even if they weren’t experts themselves. 

Yugi slid into the water with a sigh and tried to fight away the urge to cry with a stubborn set to his jaw. There was work to do, so he didn’t have time to mope. 

He was still looking up games to import and was beyond frustrated that he could order items internationally but couldn’t find his friends abroad. Ryou in particular would have loved hunting down games with Yugi. The model kits Yugi had ordered with his white haired friend in mind were sure to get a reaction from him should they ever return. 

Seto was sure to scoff at the small changes, then back track quickly over Joey’s growls and Mokuba’s pouting. The younger being involved was sure to soften the older Kaiba’s mocking, at least a little. 

He hadn’t heard from Tea since she’d left for America, and was strangely fine with that. He didn’t know exactly when their friendship had taken such awful hits but it was obviously in tatters now. Mai breaking her nose might have also had something to do with the lack of communication but he couldn’t bring himself to be sorry about it. 

There was a bitter part of his mind that hoped she watched his blogs and fumed about being left out of the stories but even he had to admit it was childish. 

He was doing better with his depression, at least he told himself he was. Smiling wasn’t as awful as it used to be, even if they were hard to come by. Missing Atem would never go away, but he was trying not to let it rule him completely. 

He had friends, he kept busy, that would have to be enough for now. The darkness still followed him and the creatures still appeared. He and Tomoya got rid of them as fast as they could and having Duke and Mai around to help was working out well. 

The Magicians were still looking for the Pharaoh but Yugi was used to them checking up on him. He relaxed in the bath, assuming if he took his time it would actually give Tomoya the time he needed to wrap up his editing. 

They had run out of ideas for how to contact the others, and couldn’t even leave the country. It made it all too easy to worry about their friends. Were they just stuck, or was something else wrong? Who was involved and how? 

It struck Yugi as odd that only certain people were affected. Maximillion Pegasus mentioned to Yugi that he was also unable to leave Japan. Tea, on the other hand hadn’t seemed to have any difficulty, but if that was the case than wouldn’t she have tried to contact Joey or Seto? No matter how pissed at Yugi she was, she would have looked for them, right?

Why had Dartz been dragged into things. Would he have come home unharmed if he hadn’t gone to visit Atem or was he a target too?

Yugi pressed his palms to his eyes and groaned softly. These weren’t the thoughts he needed so late at night and were precisely the reason he avoided quiet time to think. He distracted himself with thoughts on what he could talk about in his next video. It wouldn’t be hard to pick a story and go with it. The duel against Arkana would have been good enough. 

He was often asked what he would do if coming up against another Dark Magician deck. 

Yugi felt the darkness in the room wiggle and move, the same darkness that only he seemed to be able to see. It trailed after him like a stalker, and he did what he could to ignore it. He felt no creatures summoned and therefore tried to put the feelings out of his mind. It rolled into a thick pressure that had him jumping up at the first wave of dizziness.

“Tomo!” He called, leaning against the side of the tub as he felt the uneasiness grow. He tried to push himself over the edge of the tub and onto the floor but found he couldn’t with the weight of the room sitting on him. 

“Tomo!” Adrenaline started pumping, but unlike before he wasn’t feeling adrift from his body. When the darkness grabbed him he was dragged under the bath water, being held down by a painful pressure on his chest. He didn’t see anything but the darkness that always lingered, but he fought anyway. 

Yugi kicked and fought but couldn’t bring his head above water again. He knew he must have been making noise, and he was sure he heard banging from somewhere in the room. Fear spread through his body but his movements were slowing and his lungs were burning from lack of air. 

This wasn’t like before. He didn’t want to die. He still had to find Atem, there was no time for dying. He renewed his struggle the best he could but it was impossible when he couldn’t breathe. Once he accidentally inhaled water through his nose he knew he was in trouble. He jerked reflexively, trying to inhale air and meeting nothing but water filling his lungs. 

He’d never been this kind of afraid before, and all too easily his fighting eased. 

“Mahad…” He thought desperately, unable to form the words as his visioned cut off. 

Yugi never saw the Dark Magician appear or hear his scream of despair. He destroyed the darkness that was heavy in the room with his own terror driven magic and hauled Yugi out of the water and into his arms. 

With the darkness gone the door crashed open, Tomoya and Mokuba stumbling in from where they’d been trying to break the door down. 

“God, Yugi!” Tomoya gasped, seeing him limp in the Magician’s arms. 

“Again?” Mokuba’s voice broke. “Did he try again? I thought…” 

The dark Magician laid him out of the tile floor, shaking his head furiously. He was unable to speak to them. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Later!” Tomoya growled, falling to his knees to immediately begin to resuscitate Yugi. He gave simple instructions, letting Mokuba handle the breathing while he kept count and added pressure to Yugi’s chest. 

Mahad watched on in fear while every Magician Yugi had ever been acquainted with appeared. They didn’t all fit in the little bathroom but they shoved in anyway. The thought of losing Yugi was terrifying and very real. With the Pharaoh missing, they couldn’t bear the thought of losing their little King too. 

It felt like hours and not the few moments it was when Yugi began throwing up all of the water he had inhaled. He was shaking, but breathing and there was no sight better. 

“Thank god,” Tomoya mumbled, shaking just as badly. 

Mokuba was in tears and Mahad had scooped Yugi back up into his arms, hugging him tightly. There was a sigh of relief among the Magicians but now there were questions and no answers. 

“Why?” Mokuba covered his face as he tried to lessen his sobs. “He promised…” 

Tomoya gathered Mokuba closer and hugged him. “I don’t think he did.” He spared the Dark Magician a glance who again shook his head in anger, stroking Yugi’s damp hair. 

Yugi continued to cough, taking in air with every gasp. Tears gathered down his face but the entire situation seemed different from the last one. “Darkness.” 

“Oh my god, your arms.” Tomoya inhaled, drawing even Mokuba’s attention to the purple marks on Yugi’s arms and shoulders that were forming angrily. That was the proof they needed. “Were you held down?”

Yugi only nodded, not ready to speak though he wanted to. Mokuba crawl closer and flung his arms around Yugi, not the least bit bothered by the fact that the older boy was naked because he was alive and that was all that mattered. He cried against Yugi’s throat and Yugi wrapped a weak arm around him in turn, content to lean against Mahad where it was safe. 

“This was no accident then, and i’m starting to think the first time wasn’t either.” Tomoya muttered, phone in hand. Yugi didn’t have to guess who he was calling. 

_Little master, you can’t frighten me like this again._ Mahad spoke softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Yugi muttered, feeling tired but everything was perfect out of the water. 

_I am the one that is sorry. I should not have left you. I will not make that mistake again._

Yugi decided on thanking him later. He didn’t have the energy now. He’d tell him when he woke up that this wasn’t his fault. The Magician couldn’t expect to sit around him all day. He relaxed instead, holding Mokuba closer and waiting for Mai and Duke to rush in thanks to Tomoya’s summons. 

He was done with fearing this darkness he didn’t understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Yugi remembered his near drowning much better than he did his stabbing and was able to relay the details as he recalled them. The fact that he had yelled to Tomoya for help seconds before he was attacked only added to his innocence. He had promised not to do anything stupid again, and he didn’t want them thinking he had broken that trust. 

They all became hypervigilant to anything that could have been considered a threat, but like last time, things seemed to quiet down for a time. 

To regain his proper distractions, Yugi threw himself back into vlogging. He spoke about his depression and his struggles and the response he’d gotten was more support than he’d ever expected. He wasn’t a stranger to the internet and the hate it could breed, but his blatant honesty about both his struggles and his attempted suicide had granted him sympathy and support. Total strangers were praising him for trying to move forward and swearing to never harm himself again.

He didn’t blame the darkness, though he wanted too. It had certainly added to his pains and poor mental health, but many things had. Atem was gone. His grandfather was gone. He’d lost his best friend to jealousy. The darkness had only fed on problems already present. 

Yugi stared at himself in the camera, only able to see his dim reflection in the dark lighting of his room as he did another impromptu live stream after midnight. When he’d been unable to sleep, he’d pulled up messages to sort through and so many of them were focused on his latest videos about his depression and how listening to Yugi open up was helping them cope too. 

It could have waited, but he wanted to address those people immediately. To let them know he heard them even if he never called them out individually. 

He sat on his bed, Mahad nearby and off screen as he started recording. He never assumed many people would be logged on to watch his live streams but he’d post them again later. 

“Another night where i can’t sleep.” He said, his voice sounding far too loud in the quiet of his room. “I try to, and i’m exhausted so i hate that i can’t but my mind just won’t shut up. It was a lot easier when Atem could quiet my mind for me.” 

He sighed, having long since told his and Atem’s story. He started off as the spirit of the puzzle who then became his friend. He then became his Yami followed by becoming the Pharaoh. Somewhere along the lines Pharaoh had become an endearment and all that was left was Atem. 

Many thought he was nuts, but multiple duelists had come forward claiming to have seen the change. Some with a note of awe, and others proclaiming Yugi to be a cheater. 

He’d shrugged off those accusations easily enough. Excuse him for technically being possessed. 

“I’m never going to get used to only having one soul in my body. I can’t really remember what it was like before him anymore.” Yugi continued, smiling as the messages began appearing. 

It seemed a few people were up after all. 

“I don’t really like being alone i guess. It sounds wussy to say it, but i’ve long since stopped caring what other people thought about me. I’d be too scared at being labeled as crazy if i did.” 

He paused to read some of the comments and questions, saying hello when people would offer only an excited ‘hi’. 

“I’m not actually alone ever, not anymore.” Yugi smiled faintly at one of the comments. “Not allowed to be since my accident. Not all my friends are missing, you know? The ones i still have are watching me like mother bears.” 

He laughed quietly when that force the question of who was with him. He’d pulled all his friends onto his posts at one point or another and each of them had their own fan base but oddly enough Tomoya had gained popularity. People were dying to know who he was after Yugi would talk to him in the video apologizing for any heavy editing he would have to do later. The unfamiliar name had sparked curiosity. 

“My Dark Magician is here tonight,” Yugi answered, watching at the comment box blew up with skepticism and confusion. 

“No, really.” Yugi said, sitting up and spinning the camera to Mahad who had forgone his usual magician armor as he sat beside Yugi in bed. He blinked, unconcerned with the camera and his own reflection before looking back at Yugi and waving it away. 

Yugi snickered, pulling the camera back. “See? Totally real.” He paused again. “He’s my partner, both mine and Atem’s. He’s just as worried about me doing something stupid as Duke and Mai. No, he doesn’t talk. Only to me,” Yugi added when the comments kept coming. They were flying past the screen too fast to be read completely. 

“I look better?” He asked, watching one of them. “Do i?”

 _Yes._ Mahad whispered but Yugi was still reading the comments. He wasn’t sure if he looked any different but complete strangers telling him so must have meant something. 

Yugi sighed and leaned against Mahad. “Maybe? I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. Maybe that’s helped. I decided i wouldn’t lose to the darkness again.” 

It still followed him, still hunted him, but he was no longer going to ignore the threat. He would banish it with his light because that’s what he was. 

“There was another accident,” He admitted. “One that wasn’t actually my fault this time but things got scary. Mokuba was the tipping point for me. I woke up and Mokuba was crying.” 

Mokuba thinking he had broken his promise and tried to kill himself again had been too much. 

“Mokuba is a lot like Seto. Both incredibly intelligent and downright devious. He’s not afraid to work, and get his hands dirty and he’s certainly has no concepts of limits. If he has an idea he’s going to go for it. Unlike Seto, he’s not afraid to show off his humanity. He smiles more, laughs more. Like’s doing normal things.” Yugi frowned. “When i woke up and realized Mokuba was crying because he thought i’d attempted to kill myself again, something broke. Maybe he shoved his way into my depression, i don’t know. What i do know is that i never want to break him like that again. Not Mokuba or any of my friends. What i did was selfish and it hurt them and Mokuba’s dealing with enough right now.” 

He closed his eyes, the light from the screen starting to make them burn. It definitely wasn’t from the tears that threatened to fall. 

“I had to make a choice to live or die and i’m going to live.” He looked back at the screen and smiled weakly. “I don’t know how i’ll ever face Atem once he finds out, but it doesn’t matter as long as he comes back. I’m not going to let the darkness own me again. I have creatures to banish and people to protect and i forgot that for a while. I’m not going to lose this fight.” 

Mahad squeezed him closer, more relieved to hear the confession than anyone else. 

“I’m going to keep doing and do my best not to let anyone down again.” Yugi said, smiling at the comments that drifted passed. 

He latched onto one of he comments and figured it would be the perfect way to lighten the heavy moment. “Am i sleeping with the Dark Magician?” he laughed abruptly. “Well, i mean technically.” He patted Mahad’s arm that he was leaning against. “He’s in my bed and all. If you mean sex, than no. I don’t think he ever would.” 

_Little King, you are pushing your luck._

Yugi grinned up at him. “What? Would you? You’re going red.” 

_Of course not! I am your servant!_

“Don’t look so appalled, you’ll hurt my feelings.” 

Mahad pouted down at him. _Pharaoh would not be amused._

“I bet he would.” Yugi disagreed, looking back at his camera. “He’s shy.” he explained with a smirk when the comments continued to come. Whether people believed him or not, there was an agreed upon interest in Yugi’s duel monsters. The fact that he could summon them to the real world as more than a hologram had drawn attention. Even now, his small audience could see him leaning against his Dark Magician, further proving he was real. 

“Why Magicians?” he read. “They chose me. It’s not like i went on some quest or whatever. They were loyal to Atem and that carried over to me i guess. They aren’t my servants. They’re my friends. Those who try to own those that stand beside them won’t be beating me in anything.” 

_As if anyone ever could._

Yugi smiled, at Mahad’s confidence, his eyes blinking slowly. 

“I believe…” Yugi said softly. “That there are just some things you can’t do alone. There’s no shame in having support or asking for help. My Dark Magician has always been there for me, even before i really knew him.” 

His eyes stayed shut this time but he continued to hear the pinging noise of incoming comments. 

_Master, it’s time to sleep._

“I know,” Yugi muttered, cuddling closer to Mahad’s side as exhaustion finally settled over him. 

_Your machine is still on._

“It’ll be fine.” Yugi yawns, head dropping heavily against his Magician. With a soft smile, Mahad reached out, pressing all of the buttons he’d seen Yugi use in hopefully the right order to turn off the livestream and end the session. 

All the lights had turned off at least… 

“Night Mahad.” Yugi mumbled, curled up safe against Mahad’s chest and sure the darkness wouldn't be able to sneak up on him. 

 

~

Another year passed, and there weren’t many in Japan who hadn’t heard the name Yugi Muto. The King of Games was well known, not just for his ability at games and wagers but for his battling the shadows that seemed to become more aggressive every week. 

He was all over the internet and not just because of his own channel. It seemed like every time he was summoning monsters to banish the darkness there was someone nearby with a cellphone camera pointed at him. His control was almost frightening, but he’d become a hope of light. 

He was often with Tomoya, Duke, Mai and even Mokuba. All of them helping Yugi protect their country from whatever the darkness was after. There hadn’t been another attempt on Yugi’s life, but they weren’t sure if that was because Yugi refused to let them happen, or because the target had shifted. 

Yugi worked himself to the bone. His shop was open five days a week, newly remodeled and almost triple the size it used to be. When those renovations had been finished he started on his home above. He had guests more often than not and the extra space made sense. 

When not at home he could also be found at Kaiba Corp, assisting Mokuba with problems and able to give the kid a good opinion if nothing else. He lured the dark creatures to him and got rid of them almost nightly and just to make sure he had no time to himself at, he had opened up a dance club with Mai under Duke’s arcade just to have a place to blow off steam. 

He’d been on TV, strong armed into interviews to spread awareness on the dark creatures that were appearing. 

Don’t touch them. 

Don’t approach them. 

If possible, turn on lights to unhinge them. 

They’re after those with strong magical prowess to gain more power. They don’t want the average person. 

Yugi had become more of a celebrity than he’d ever wanted. When it was clear even through his vlog that he needed a break, Pegasus threw together another tournament. Now Yugi couldn’t exactly compete, he was fighting darkness after all. His mere presence unsettled the duelists, especially the younger ones. 

Yugi was instead the prize. The winner of the next ultimate duelist tournament would be the champion for the foreseeable future, but they would then battle Yugi for fun. 

Yugi won, but had also thoroughly enjoyed himself. Dueling for the sake of having a good time wasn’t something he got to do away from his immediate friends. 

The entire thing was televised and gave Yugi more than enough distractions to last the week. Summoning the Dark Magician during his duel had caused an excited uproar. Fans of all ages he never imagined he’d have screamed and even Mahad had looked back nervously to make sure it was a normal reaction. 

“I find myself rather worried about you, Yugi-boy.” Pegasus commented after the tournament had come to its conclusion. The area was still filled to the brim with people, gamers and teams alike. The dueling might have temporarily ceased but the Game Expo was just beginning. Dozens of people in their field had arrived early to watch the tournament and stayed to check out the newest trends, gadgets, and games.

Mokuba, Duke and Mai were all present to scout the competition and Mokuba had a few things of his own to unveil.

“Do you?” Yugi smiled faintly, still quietly pleased to be wearing his crown as king. It wasn’t all just Atem. “Why?” 

Pegasus tsked, “I’ve watched your videos. Same as everyone else. You aren’t holding back but i must say i’d love to hear the completely unedited versions of a few of them. You aren’t happy, Yugi-boy.”

“Of course i’m not. Half of my friends are missing and left… who knows where. Half of my soul is missing. I’m stuck here waging this never ending battle with low level monsters. I’m not miserable but i’m not happy.” 

Pegasus nodded once, but he understood loss. “You know you are able to call me should you need something. I’ve gotten rid of my share of monsters too, you know.” 

He might not have had his millennium eye anymore but he still knew how the game worked. He was an expert.

“I know,” Yugi whispered. “I was sure you had.” 

“I do hate seeing you this. I'd hoped the tournament would cheer you up some.” 

“Oh, it has.” 

“And the Expo?’ 

Yugi shrugged. “I’m only a small shop owner. It’s going to be fun poking around but i’m not really on the same level. Besides, i tend to specialize in out of the norm games.” 

Pegasus actually smirked, “Yes and i should like to see what you have hidden in that shop. I’ve heard rumors of your back room witch shop.” 

Yugi snorted. “Duke called it that once. You really do watch my vlog all the time?” 

“Never missed a video.” Pegasus shrugged, amusement glinting in his eye. “You catering to the occult now?” 

“It’s mostly just kids playing wiccan.” Yugi mused, “But every now and then, yes. Some people just like having the right candles around. Ryou…” he faltered. “He’d have loved it.” 

“And he will when he returns.” Pegasus frowned. “I can’t wait to see the Pharaoh’s face when he sees you all grown up. Your spikes pulled back into a ponytail and your tattoos visible. You are a far cry from the little boy you were in duelist kingdom.” 

“I guess that’s true.” 

There were cheers around them, no doubt signally something had been announced and people were excited about it. Yugi hoped it was Mokuba. 

“I’ve come to offer you a job of sorts, as well. Just for today if you’d like.” Pegasus continued. 

“A job? What kind?” 

“I could use a good game tester. I have dozens of average gamers but one of your caliber is hard to come by. I realize you are busy, but i’ll be releasing a few things today. How would you like to test them in front of a crowd.” 

It sounded like a lot of pressure and had the potential to be a lot of fun. “As long as there's no funny business, sure. I’ll show off your projects to the panels.” 

“Funny business?” Pegasus repeated with a smirk. “Meaning?” 

Yugi rolled his eyes. “Let me tell you about Seto’s Death T some time. There were hundreds of people who had no idea they were rooting for me to die.” 

“At least you worked it out.” Pegasus laughed out right. “And if all goes well Kaiba-boy is still with the young Mr. Wheeler. He needed someone to coax him into life.” 

Yugi’s smile softened and hoped that was true. It had been two years, but he hoped they were all still well. Seto and Joey in particular. “We can hope. Can i see your games before you announce them? I’d really like to make sure there’s no chance of losing my soul before this starts.” 

Pegasus’ mirth only grew. “Of course. They are harmless, i assure you. Ready for the regular public.”

Without another word, Mahad appeared behind Yugi, his arms crossed and his suspicions clear on his face. Yugi might have forgiven the older man but it was clear his Dark Magician had not. 

“Good,” Yugi grinned when even Pegasus looked mildly surprised. “Because he’s been summoning himself a lot lately and would avenge me.” 

“That’s fascinating.” Pegasus muttered. “Perhaps because of the growing darkness here? He is able to draw from it to manifest physically.” 

Yugi stared, contemplating the comment. It had become easier and easier for Mahad to appear even when he did not draw from Yugi’s own magic. “I never noticed. Maybe? I guess i took for granted that he was doing so under his own power.”

 _I am._ Mahad nodded. 

“Yes, but he must be able to do that through you somehow.” Pegasus said, “Otherwise there would be duel monsters afoot everywhere, and not just your Magicians and the little Atlantean Consorts Knights.”

Yugi hummed, adding this to his growing pile of puzzle pieces. “Weird, but it’s a problem for tomorrow,” He agreed. He couldn’t think about this now. There was too much happening and oddly enough he needed peace. Yugi waved to Mahad when he faded away and he followed Pegasus to the Industrial Illusions panel. His poor magician would have been mobbed otherwise. 

 

~

“I’m Yugi Muto, the King of Games.” 

“The K.O.G.” Duke interrupted from off camera. 

“No, that’s pretentious. More so, even.” Yugi laughed. “Today we’re breaking out the Dungeon Dice monsters so Duke will stop whining.” 

“I’m not!” 

“You are a little bit.” Yugi laughed, most of his attention still on his camera “So this week i’m gonna be playing different games with my friends of their choosing. I’m kind of terrified over what Mokuba is going to pull out and i’m going to have to brush up on what i know about Go before Tomoya and i have to throw down. Mai is keeping hers secret but i’m really looking forward to that one.” 

“Okay, i’m set up, mini DDM ready to go.” Duke said, flopping down on the couch beside Yugi. He flicked his bangs out of his face and Yugi could practically here the girls swooning through the camera. 

“Good,” Yugi mused. “The purpose of the games is to have fun and be a little less focused on me all the time.” 

“I’m totally focused on you, boo.” Duke smirked. “You’re my king.” 

Yugi whacked him with one of the sofa cushions. “Stop setting a bad example.” 

“I’m all about the bad examples.” 

Yugi sighed loudly, but his smile remained. “Fine, lets gets this started. We’ll show everyone that while you are the keeper of dice, i am the King.” 

Duke nodded, “Cocky, i like it.” 

They turned off the main camera and swapped over to the table cameras they’d recently set up. Views from four different angles including one in the ceiling looking down at the board. 

Tomoya was going to have a field day editing… 

 

~

“Why is this a challenge?” Yugi asked, having spent the last half an hour going through different internet challenges with Mokuba. 

“I dunno, maybe we’re supposed to be bonding.” Mokuba said, holding Yugi’s hand while he painted his nails an appropriate black. “Or a trust thing?” 

His own nails were green that Yugi had done minutes earlier. 

“I’m not buying it.” 

Mokuba laughed. “Well i don’t know, it was in the list of challenges sent to us so we’re doing it. Maybe people just wanted to see you looking pretty, i don’t know.” 

“God, i’m so used to Duke’s comments. Yugi’s always pretty.” He parroted, making Mokuba laugh. 

He admired his own nails when Mokuba pulled away. “You did a pretty good job.” 

Mokuba shrugged, “I mean, it’s not all that hard. I may have done it a time or two before.” 

“Ooh,” Yugi grinned. “I learn things about you still. Of course this you’re sharing with everyone.” 

“I don’t care,” Mokuba chuckled, ignoring the camera for now. “Regular things kind of go out the window when your last name is Kaiba. People all assume i’m a spoiled rich brat.” 

“You are.” 

“Yeah,” Mokuba grinned. “But i have other fine traits too. Some fascinating and some more traumatic. Not many fifteen-year olds run a multi-billion dollar company. Well,” he paused. “I guess Seto did but he’s totally going on probation when he pops up again, the asshole. Not going to show up and take credit for everything i’ve done.” Yugi laughed and let Mokuba have his rant. The talking helped him as much as it did Yugi but he had the added bonus of worrying what information circulated. He didn’t need someone coming after him, his money or his company. 

“Are you kidding? Seto’s going to be so proud he might actually crack a smile.” Yugi mused, making Mokuba snort. “What’s the next challenge?” 

“A piercing.” 

“Eh? I don’t remember that on the list.” 

Mokuba grinned. “Okay, I just want one. I want a septum piercing but i can’t get one without and adult.” He batted his eyelashes at Yugi. “Please?” 

“What makes you think i can help you there?” Yugi offered him a mocking smile. 

“Because you have your very own tattoo artist and he’s got a piercer, right? Please! Hook me up!” 

“Well,” 

“Yugi!” Mokuba grinned, throwing his arms around Yugi shoulders. “Sign for it, please! You can get another tattoo while we’re there, i’ll hold your hand!” 

Yugi couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Well, i guess so. Seto’s gonna kill me.” 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Mokuba jumped up and grabbed the camera, pulling it from it’s stand. “C’mon, we’ll bring everyone with us! Oh, we could do a second video of watching you get your tattoo done.” 

Yugi laughed, grabbing his boots to slide on and pausing to admire his nails again. He kind of liked them painted. “Let’s go.”

~

 

It was the middle of the night and Yugi had been speaking softly to his live audience for over an hour. It was an occurrence that happened at least once a week and people were used to it. After midnight things seemed to be less contained and Yugi gave out a lot of information. More often than not it was own his own feelings and doubts but people seemed to like that. It was relatable and people liked seeing that more flawed, human side to the King. 

“And i’m in trouble.” Yugi cut himself off with a grin when his bedroom door popped open and Tomoya appeared. 

“Recording?” 

“Yeah, you want in?” 

“Just your bed,” Tomoya muttered, not really caring about the camera. He waited for Yugi to slide over and crawled under the covers beside him. He pressed his face against Yugi’s shoulder and looked more than exhausted. 

He had his own battles with darkness to deal with and most of them came in the form of nightmares. 

Yugi shifted around and cuddled Tomoya closer. 

“Well,” Yugi continued, looking at the camera against through the dim light. “I guess it would be rude to keep talking while Tomo’s trying to sleep.” He rested his cheek against Tomoya’s hair. 

All the comments popping were either cooing at the scene, confused why Tomoya had just showed up, or wishing Tomoya well. He didn’t talk about himself as often as the others but it was obvious he held as much baggage as Yugi. 

“Tomoya will be fine. Night everyone.” He ended the live stream and shoved all his equipment to the side as he rolled over to pull Tomoya against him. “You okay?” 

Tomoya nodded. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

He shook his head this time, which was all Yugi needed to know. Another nightmare had Tomoya in need of someone to cling to. 

With as often as Tomoya had been there for him, this was nothing. Yugi pulled Tomoya’s glasses off to set them aside and stroked his hair while the sobs finally broke free. Missing Dartz was really only the start of his grief. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Yugi muttered. “It has to be.” 

“Yugi,” Tomoya cried. “What if it isn’t? What if it isn’t?” 

Yugi held him tighter, not at all surprised when Mahad arrived with all three of Tomoya’s Knights. “It has to be.” 

~

“Today’s video, won’t be hosted by the King of Games,” Mai announced, smirking at the camera, “But the Queen! Thanks to an amusing little bet, i get to give Yugi a makeover and since i get to do what i want, we’re going to see how well he looks in drag.” 

The camera cut to Yugi sitting on a chair, pouting for all it was worth as Mai stood behind him doing his hair. His head jerked every time she tugged his hair a little too hard and he whined. 

“Just to be clear!” Yugi pouted, making Tomoya snicker who was evidently holding the camera. “I wasn’t even apart of this bet! It was Duke’s bet and he lost! I don’t even know why i was involved. Had i been, i wouldn’t have been the prize.”

"You probably wouldn't have lost," Tomoya commented. 

“Oh quit your bitching, Yugi.” Mai chuckled. “You spend as much on your clothes as i do and Mokuba’s been doing your nails for four months. “Doing your makeup and putting on a dress won’t be that painful. You totally have the legs for it.” 

Yugi made a face, “How short a dress did you bring?” 

“Doesn’t matter you’ll be putting it on.” 

“And i’ll kill Duke it in.” Yugi pouted at Tomoya when he laughed again. 

The video skipped, fastforwarding through Mai’s every step of doing Yugi’s hair and makeup. Every time it paused it was to let Yugi make a face at the camera again. When they’d finally come to the end, Yugi stood with his hair left down and brushed out of it’s usual spikes. The makeup was subtle but pretty and it was amazing how much like a woman he appeared. Mai kept his gothic clothes alone, knowing he'd revolt otherwise but the leather skirt was as short as promised. 

“I had no idea my legs were this good.” Yugi finally commented, smiling faintly. 

Mai was standing with her arms crossed, looking triumphant. “You practically wear nothing but leather. You know damn well how good your legs look. Your butt too. Where did those boots come from? I didn’t bring those.”

“Might have had them already.” Yugi shrugged, spinning for the camera that had finally been placed on a stand after Tomoya couldn’t stop shaking from laughter. 

“You are having too good a time,” Tomoya grinned. “Is this gonna become a new hobby?” 

“I spend enough time getting ready in the morning as it is, i don’t know if i could do this all the time but i do make a pretty girl i guess.” Yugi shrugged. 

“Forever documented.” Mai grinned. “Atem is going to lose his damn mind, and i’ve taken plenty of pictures to show him.” 

“I’ll pay you to do this to Atem someday.” Yugi grinned. 

“Done!” Mai said instantly.

Tomoya inched closer to the camera, still laughing. “Shots fired. If everyone returns except Atem we’ll know why.” 

“I deserve to shove him in a dress.” Yugi’s pout returned. 

“All hail the Queen,” Mai teased. “Seriously, you should just show up to a tournament in disguise.”

Yugi shrugged, “The Dark Magician deck might be a give away.”

“Not to mention the fact that there is no way you won’t post this later this week.” Tomoya snorted. “Everyone would know it was him.” 

“Oh, no,” Mai said. “Put a wig on him, dress him up in colors. He’d be a prettiest.” 

“Okay, we don’t need to design me other looks. I like the one i have.” 

Tomoya snickered. “Lets get Duke in here and see how fast he asks you out.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first date we’ve gone on.” Yugi grinned. 

“Oh!” Mai inhaled. “New challenge. Let’s go out and see how many numbers Yugi can get.” 

“Um, they’ll recognize us too.” Tomoya frowned, already uneasy under the weight of Mai’s glee. 

She came forward, snatching him up by his collar. “Not necessarily. It’s your turn, honey.” 

“Atlantis, help me…” 

Mai pulled Tomoya into the chair that Yugi had vacated and had already taken away his glasses and begun brushing his hair. 

It was Yugi’s turn to laugh as he faced the camera. “Well apparently next time i’ll be making a fool of myself by flirting with total strangers. I’m Yugi, the King...er...Queen of Games.” He nodded playfully at the camera. “I’ll see you next episode.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

“Welcome to the King of Games Q & A.” Yugi spread his arms in an amused greeting. He had all four of his friends squished onto the couch with him. His channel was getting more views everyday and people seemed to like watching they're drama. “We asked and you’ve sent in all your questions and were going to go through them and pick some out. Who wants to start?” 

“I’ll do it. My phones already out.” Duke mused, lifting up his phone to scroll through the questions posted. “For Yugi, how many of your court have you slept with? Oh, we’re diving right in to the good stuff.” 

Yugi nearly choked on his water and broke out into amused laughter. He wasn’t sure when the public started referring to his friends as his royal court but it never failed to make him laugh. He'd remembered saying it once as a joke but it hadn't been on camera. “All of them.” 

Mokuba whacked him in the shoulder. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and assume they meant sex.” 

“Oh!” Yugi smirked. “Sure. None of them then. Atem has me by the balls. I’ll flirt and play while fucking alone but i’m not about to start a new relationship.” 

“Atem better have the same philosophy wherever the hell he is.” Mai grumbled but no doubt had plans for the Pharaoh should he have fucked up over the years. 

“Next question,” Tomoya interrupted with a sigh. None of them wanted to go down that road. “Again, for Yugi.” He read over it once before rolling his eyes and reading it out loud. “Which of your friends would you sleep with if you could?” 

“Okay, sex questions.” Yugi smiled, looking amused. 

Duke snickered, “Welcome to the internet. Well Yugi, go on then. Which one of us?” 

Yugi hummed quietly, tapping his chin with his finger in fake thought. “Tomo.” 

Mai was the first to laugh and Duke gasped as if he has been scandalously insulted. 

“Me, huh?” Tomoya reached out to pat Yugi’s cheek. “I wasn’t asked, but likewise.” 

“Gross,” Mokuba said, reading off another question. “Mai, what’s it like being the only woman in the King’s court?” 

Mai shrugged. “Dunno, but it’s certainly better than being the only woman in a tournament. Most guys are assholes in those things. These four loveable dweebs are my best friends.” She shrugged again. “Though there have been more women gamers popping up, that's cool.” 

“Which i don’t get,” Yugi said, “Some of the hardest duels i’ve ever had have been with you or other women. They should enter more.” 

“Cute, Yugi,” Mai grinned, taking the phone to read off a question. “For all of us, is our age difference ever an issue? Rude.” 

Tomoya and Duke both laughed and Yugi shook his head. “I tend to forget actually. Mai’s the oldest and Mokuba’s the youngest. Neither really seems right.” 

“Isn’t Tomoya technically the oldest?” Mokuba asked just to poke fun. 

Tomoya shrugged. “I suppose? I mean i’m the same age as Yugi but i have memories spanning back generations. I remember Atlantis as sure as if it still existed."

“God, don’t say that.” Duke chuckled. “You’re going to have all kinds of historians beating down your door. The fact that you remember the language and can read and write it makes your ass priceless." 

“Thanks,” Tomoya rolled his eyes. 

“Ooh, i bet i could use Atlanean in-” 

“No way,” Yugi cut Mokuba off with a grin. “No using dead languages.” 

“Aren’t you relatively proficient in ancient Egyptian?” Mai taunted.

“Not fluent but i do okay,” Yugi shrugged, looking at his phone to avoid thinking more deeply about the question. “Or at least i used to. I haven't had much reason to practice.” 

“I don’t believe that.” Tomoya mused. 

“No one does.” Duke said.

“Ask another question.” Mokuba yawned. Really it had been a few minutes since any of them had glanced at the camera.

“Dear Yugi,” Mai read. “Do you really think Seto Kaiba will come after you for getting Mokuba that piercing. Also, just how many tattoos do you have?” 

“First answer, yes.” Yugi began. 

“Seto can kiss my ass.” Mokuba said, duplicating Yugi’s pout perfectly. “If he didn’t want me to act out he shouldn’t have disappeared. Besides, i like it.” 

“I don’t think you’ve ever shown off all your tattoos.” Duke said. “Show them off.” 

“You got a lot of comments about them after dressing in drag too.” Mai added, legs curled up on the couch in front of her.

“Okay.” Yugi said, hold out his arm. From his inner elbow so his wrist “DARK MAGICIAN” was written in beautiful flowing letters. To everyone else it was a pretty piece of art, but for Yugi it was much more. That tattoo covered up the scars he’d inflicted upon himself. Mahad as saved his life that night and it felt like the perfect way to cover the shame. “My Dark Magician tattoo was the first one i got.” 

He held up his other hand, and showed off the set of dice on his inner wrist. “Then this one that i got with Duke.” Duke held up his own wrist to show it’s duplicate with a grin. 

Yugi pulled his hair back and turned to face the camera. “I have a teeny Kuriboh behind my ear. He’s a sweetheart.” 

“He was insistent on that one.” Mokuba mused. 

“Over here is a spell circle that Tomoya and i both have. As far as we know, he and i are the only ones that know how to use it.” It was a series of circles and symbols that didn’t make sense to anyone but the two of them. Tomoya had the same on the opposite shoulder. “Not going to go into what it does but it’s nothing all that amazing.”

Yugi then pulled up his pants leg to show a burning feather long his calf. “This one should look familiar. Mai has it too.” On cue, Mai held her leg out, showing off her own tattoo. 

Then he grinned. “When Mokuba is eighteen i’ll get one with him, but i’m facing enough of Seto’s pending wrath already.” 

Mokuba scowled. “It’s such bullshit too, but i already know what we’re getting.” 

“That’s news to me.” 

“And it will continue to be. If i have to wait, so do you.” Mokuba shrugged, not the least bit sympathetic. 

“Why are you showing all the tiny ones?” Duke mocked. “Show the big one. Take your shirt off.”

Mai snorted, amused when Yugi started pulling his shirt off just as he was told. “Jeez, throw some money at him.” 

“Yeah, throw some money at me,” Yugi laughed, pointing to is ribs, “I have an old school nintendo controller here.” Over his heart was an eight bit heart only half full, that one didn’t need explaining. 

“Turn around, turn around.” Duke twirled his finger. 

Yugi chuckled, “Okay someone point while i explain it.” Mokuba crawled closer to him, obnoxiously showing off Yugi’s back that was completely covered in ink. It was a map that spiraled into the middle of his back. It began by his hip, Pooh Bear sitting on his log with a marker for the Hundred Acre Wood. It stretched upwards but the tail of the Cheshire cat and the woods of Wonderland. It bled passed Neverland, the Shire, and Narnia. The Tardis was precariously placed and Hogwarts castle drifted into Pegasus’ castle at Duelist Kingdom. The lines of the map twisted and turned and shifted into a symbols that only Tomoya could read as Atlantis made its mark on Yugi’s back. Near the center of his map was the sign of Kame Game Shop that shifted and weaved into the walls of a labyrinth. In the very middle was the Millenium Puzzle wrapped in white linen and gold. 

Yugi liked to say it was the road traveled through his life. He’d grown up with fantasy and pretend filling the void in his life. Before the friends he’d made, he’d had to entertain himself, but he never forgot those messages. 

Places like Wonderland and Narnia had taught him there was more to the world then what the first glance told. In some ways it prepared him to free a Pharaoh. 

Mokuba pointed to each place on Yugi’s back as Yugi spoke and pointed out little things that were hidden. 

“This one took the longest, obviously.” Yugi said as he finished explaining. 

“His tattoo artist just likes touching him,” Duke mocked. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Yugi shrugged, making the others laugh. He left his shirt off and sat back on the couch. “I also have Slifer on my leg.” He shoved down the hem of his pants a few inches to better reveal the head of Slifer on his hip. “He wraps all the way down my leg to my ankle. He’s still a work in progress though. Can show the rest too.” 

“Yugi, no!” Mai grabbed him before he could start taking his pants off. “Atem is gonna wring your pretty little neck! You can’t start stripping on camera.” 

The others laughed, and Yugi shrugged again. 

“Well he could but we’d get the video’s taken down.” Duke grinned. 

Mokuba nodded. “And Yugi’s much better at public relations than that.” 

“We’re all going to be in trouble when the Pharaoh returns,” Tomoya sighed, laughter finally calming. “His sweet light is less so now.” 

“Excuse you?” Yugi grinned. “Atem knows me better than that.” 

“He’s gonna have a heart attack.” Duke said. “And Joey’s gonna lose his shit. You know he’s too much of a chicken to get a tattoo.” 

Mai snorted, covering her mouth. “He’ll just claim to be thinking it over. Will take him months.” 

“He’ll blame Seto,” Mokuba chimed in. “He’ll say my brother won’t let him get one.” 

“All of this is way too plausible.” Yugi chuckled, curling up with his legs under him. “Atem would get one with me though. I’ve got one picked out for us and he doesn’t get a say.” 

Tomoya shook his head, a pleased smile in place. “He’ll have to. Dartz too. Neither would be able to stand not being apart of it when the rest of us share marks.” He flipped through his phone. “You ready for another question?” 

“Go for it.” Yugi nodded. 

“Are you…” Tomoya began. “Afraid of the darkness?” 

Yugi tilted his head and thought about it. “I’m wary of darkness. I had my time cowering from it and i’ve learned to not be so cocky. There’s a very fine line between confidence and over confidence. So i’m not afraid, but i am overly cautious.” 

“I don’t ever remember you being afraid.” Mokuba muttered, “And i’ve seen a lot of scary stuff.” 

“Oh early on i was terrified, but i was just hidden behind Atem. There was no way you were going to see me passed his supreme confidence.” 

“That wasn’t confidence, that was his overprotective nature acting as a shield.” Mai commented, shifting in her spot to throw her legs over the rest of theirs. 

Duke nodded. “If Atem is anything it’s that. I almost wish i could see his face when he starts watching these videos. I’m serious, he’s going to come after us for corrupting his light.” 

“He’ll get over it.” Mokuba said before Yugi could, shifting through questions on his phone. “Why are ll of these questions either sexual in nature or about Yugi’s shadow magic?” 

“Because sex is awesome?” Duke offered. “Though you better not know about that yet, boo.” 

Tomoya chuckled and poked Mokuba who just rolled his eyes. “And it’s not surprising to me the other questions are about the monsters and stuff popping up. We're the ones who have been dealing with it for years.” 

“Yeah, but i’d like something a little more whimsical,” Mokuba grumbled. 

“I got one,” Mai grinned at her phone. “Which of you sing in the shower?” 

The sudden swap in questions had all five of them laughing and pointing fingers.They were the last ones to expect that video to go viral. 

 

~~

Yugi wandered around his shop, practically stepping over kids who had come running in with the after school rush. While his shop had expanded it was still far from Duke’s arcade or Seto’s monstrosity. That didn’t stop kids from finding corners to sit in playing whatever game were available. 

At this point they knew Yugi didn’t mind them playing as long as they were careful and respectful. The shop was filled with shy kids looking for someone to play games with and when none were, Yugi himself was happy to oblige. 

He had once been that kid and was thrilled he could give these kids a place to go when they weren’t ready to go home yet. 

Most days he forgot he was famous but there was always at least one child that looked at him with awe. Here he was this short, lanky man who barely looked like an adult, living the dream in a gaming shop with magic and an internet show. Yugi could see why it appealed to the kids but they had no idea what risking their soul was like. 

He never wanted them to know what it was like. 

“For all of you that need to be home before dinner, i suggest you check the time so you aren’t late.” Yugi called, gaining several confirmation noises back in return. 

“Yugi, what’s this?” 

Yugi turned and headed to the boy that reminded him of a tiny Joey. “That is a board game called Senet. It’s from ancient Egypt. Would you like to learn how to play?” 

“You know how? Even though it’s old?” 

“Yeah,” Yugi chuckled, pausing to pull his spikes back into a ponytail. “And i’m pretty good at it.” 

He turned again when the door to his shop opened with a chime of the bell and frowned. A group of men wandered in that immeidately had Yugi's hackles rising. It wasn’t all that strange to have adults coming in. It was a business after all, but he’d grown used to judging a person’s character after so many years. As a child he needed to know who the bullies were and as he grew up he had to be able to identify threats. Magic didn’t necessarily have to be a factor. 

These three men looked like they were up to no good and the fact that Yugi had a shop filled with children left him feeling particularly protective. 

“Can i help you?” 

One of the men stepped forward, the obvious talker of the group. He smirked down at Yugi, evidently enjoying their ridiculous height difference. “It’s pretty simple, Shrimp.” He pulled a knife from his back pocket. “We want all the money you have in this place, and since it’s a game shop, we’ll also take whatever rare merchandise you have hidden in here.” 

Yugi sighed and nodded, aware of every child staring in fear. “I guess you’re serious?” 

“What the fuck do you think, kid?” He laughed, mocking jabbing his knife in Yugi’s direction. 

“Right,” Yugi said, holding his hands out casually. “Kuriboh.” 

The brown fluff creature appeared in a wisp of smoke, offering a noise between a growl and a happy croon. As soon as he was fully formed he attached himself to Yugi, rubbing their cheeks together. 

“Yes, hello,” Yugi laughed. 

The children’s fear had turn to awe and the three buffoons stared in confused shock. “What the fuck is that thing?” 

“Excuse you?” Yugi scoffed. “This is Kuriboh, show some respect.”

“Whatever. Like i give a shit about your kid game holograms. Give us the money!” 

“Right, if you weren’t impressed with Kuriboh than maybe you’d like to meet Angry Kuriboh.” Yugi said and the words had no sooner left his lips than the brown fluff ball had turned towards the intruders, his brows drawn down. There was a split second where the men had actually laughed, but even they paused when Kuriboh’s mouth opened slowly revealing rows of sharp teeth. 

“Whatever, kid. It’s just a hologram.” 

“You think that,” Yugi agreed, nodding his head to the goons. Kuriboh lunged, attaching himself to the talker who screamed the second he felt the very real fur and claws. “You really picked the wrong place to rob.” 

The other two stared at Yugi in plain old terror and took off running, leaving their friend behind without a word. 

“Everyone stay back and let me handle this,” Yugi said calmly to the kids that were looking fidgety. He stepped forward and lifted Kuriboh off the man. Despite his claws and fangs all the little creature had been doing was shaking the fool to scare him. “Good job, Kuriboh. I’m super proud.” 

In a snap Kuriboh was back to being happy and cuddly, clinging to Yugi’s chest. 

Yugi stared down at the man with a blank stare. “Get out and don’t come back. I would seriously suggest never pulling a stunt like this again. He’ll know.” He gestured down to Kuriboh. 

With another shriek the man stumble to his feet and ran away, nearly slamming into the glass door before making it back outside. Seconds later the shop rang with cheers from every child that had held their breath while watching. 

“Yes, yes.” Yugi chuckled, sure one of them had recorded the whole damn thing and it would be all over the internet in an hour. He turned around and gave a huff that was half fondness and half exasperation. “I did not summon you!” 

Behind him Black Luster Soldier stood with a pensive frown and his arms crossed. No wonder those fools had run so fast. It wasn’t just Kuriboh that had scared them out. The children all giggled when Black Luster Soldier reached out to pet Yugi’s head. 

“Yes, i’m fine.” Yugi smiled. “There is no darkness here you don’t need to be at attention.” 

He was ignored as the monster just receded deeper into the shop to lean against the back glass counter. If he was bothered by the kids taking pictures of him, he didn’t show it.

“Mahad is teaching you all bad habits.” Yugi complained, shaking his head and wondering around the shop to each of the kids to make sure all of them were okay. 

~~~

Yugi didn’t know where he was. Strange how often that happened since solving the millennium puzzle. When he was younger he would have been half way worked up into a panic already. Now he was twenty-one and he just looked around casually. It was dark and he floated aimlessly. Funny how it wasn’t the first time that had happened either. 

“Okay,” Yugi sighed and glanced around. There was nothing really to see, just a black void. It almost reminded him of his shadow game with Pegasus but he still felt like he had some semblance of control. If he wanted to summon his Dark Magician, he could. If he wanted to escape, he probably could. 

“You’re arrogant. Did the Pharaoh teach you that?” 

Yugi felt his body tremble for just a moment as fear set in and faded a second later. “I don’t really think i’m arrogant,” Yugi muttered. “I just know my limitations at this point.” 

“Is that so?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you? Who are you? What do you know about my Pharaoh?” 

He received a laugh in return. “I know he’s abandoned you.” 

Yugi snorted. “You don’t know him.” In the first few months after Atem’s disappearance, the comment would have destroyed him. Now, creeping up on a full three years, he was less effected. He wrapped himself tightly in a cloak of light to defend himself and pressed on. “If you don’t want to introduce yourself then it would be all too easy for me to make the leap and blame you for his disappearance.” 

“Who i am doesn’t matter.” 

“Come now, don’t sell yourself short.” Yugi managed a smile. “You’re not the first to try to destroy us.” 

It laughed again, “No? Don’t you think i’m succeeding. Those scars you covered up on your arm are a pretty hefty reminder.” 

Yugi’s hand shot to the opposite arm, covering the scars he’d never be fully rid of. It was a sign of weakness and he hated showing it. “That was quite a while ago now.” 

“And it wouldn’t be hard to force it into happening again. Snuffing out your light won’t be a challenge for someone like me that thrives in darkness.” 

“You got beat up a lot in high school right?” Yugi asked before he could think better of banking the unnecessary sass. “You clearly don’t know me either. What have you done with my friends?” 

“Do they really matter? They’re just game pieces.” 

Yugi frowned, fighting to keep his cool and not act like a child throwing a tantrum. “Aren’t we lucky. Quite a few of us are game masters.” 

“If that were true, wouldn’t you know you were in a game? You’ve put up a hell of a fight, i admit, but you can’t last forever.” 

“What have you done to my Pharaoh?” Yugi repeated. 

“It’s not important anymore. He isn’t important. He is as crippled as you are. Your light will die with him. I’ll rip it from you piece by piece. This will be one penalty game you won’t win.” 

There was nothing to see around him, Yugi couldn’t even tell who he was speaking too. It was dark and the familiarity nagged at him. 

“You aren’t even close to the first to have said that to me. I’ve heard enough, you’re all talk. Another cocky bastard, but what are you looking for? What the hell do you think you’re going to gain? The millennium items are gone.” 

“Who needs bits of gold when the magic they held was left behind. I’ll rip it out of you, Yugi Muto.”

Yugi glared at nothing. “Come try!” he touched his magic, still there and waiting for him to use. He summoned his light until his body practically glowed. He threw it out around him with a yell and shattered the dark space he’d been floating in. 

He sat up in bed, dislodging Duke who had been curled up at his side. His breath was ragged as the room was brightly illuminated from his own magic. 

“What is it? What happened?” Duke asked groggily, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “What happened?” 

“It’s…” Yugi breathed deep, reaching out to grip Duke’s arm and cling to him. He looked around his room with wide eyes, slowly recognizing his surrounding. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Duke said softly, sitting up to wrap his arms around Yugi. “You have a bad dream?” While he spoke, the Dark Magician appeared, most likely sensing both Yugi’s magic and panic. He knelt next to the bed and took one of Yugi’s hands in his. 

_Little King?_

“It’s...Oh my god,” Yugi mumbled. “It’s a shadow game.” 

“Huh?” Duke muttered, still more asleep than awake. 

“It’s a shadow game!” Yugi said, getting louder as if that would help. “We’re in a shadow game. The darkness that’s everywhere. The creatures appearing. The fact that Mahad and the others can just summon themselves. Anyone considered a player in the game can’t leave!” He looked at Mahad, fear over riding his senses. “Can you tell?” 

The Dark Magician cocked his head to the side as if in thought. _I...suppose it could be._

“Wait, wait.” Duke muttered. “It’s been like almost three years now. That’s a stupidly long game.” 

“It explains everything though.” Yugi muttered. “And it said we were all game pieces.” 

“It?” 

_You have seen something?_

“Yes,” Yugi said, finally letting his light magic fade. The room was dark but he was fine with Duke and Mahad on either side of him. “It was a dream but it wasn’t. Someone was talking to me. Whoever it is, wants me. My magic more specifically.” 

The Dark Magician scowled. _Taking your magic would be so excruciating you would die._

“I know. It knew that to.” 

“Please repeat the silent parts of the conversation,” Duke yawned. “Especially when he looks pissed.” 

After a pause Yugi started, “You can’t just take someone’s magic away. It doesn't work like that. You can weaken them but taking their magic to add to their own is much harder. It’s why Pegasus still has excellent control of his magic even after losing his item.” Yugi explained. “To take someone’s magic means you killed them.” 

That woke Duke up immediately. “So some fuck wants your magic?” 

“I think the game has something to do with how long i can hold on. My almost suicide. My almost murder.” Yugi shook his head. “I almost lost the game.” 

“Someone is fucking with your head,” Duke growled. 

_We will not allow them to win,_ Mahad said. _Let your light burn them._

“Yeah,” Yugi muttered, coating his palm in his light again. “Whoever they are, they’re the reason Atem is gone. They obviously don’t know a thing about my light.” 

“I’m more worried about them in your dreams,” Duke muttered. “Invasion of privacy and all. We’re telling the others in the morning.”

Yugi nodded, laying down slowly again. “Mahad, would you mind staying for a while? I really don’t want to be alone at all.” 

_Of course._

Duke squeezed Yugi closer. “We’re here for you, hun. Think you can get more sleep.” 

“No, but i’m going to try.” 

~~~~

“It makes sense.” Tomoya said, pushing his glasses up out of habit. He dropped the pipe he’d been smoking when Mokuba walked in, still seeing Mokuba as a child and not the sixteen year old he was. “With magic everywhere it would be hard to sense more. So many layers.”

“So we’re caught in a magic web.” Mai mused, her legs propped up on the counter. It was after hours at Yugi’s shop and they hung out in the back room that was off limits to children and catered to the occult. The witch room, as Duke liked to called it. It had everything a group of sorcerers could need.

“Isn’t that just great,” Mokuba grumbled. “Why are we the ones kept here then?” 

Yugi sighed, lighting candles just because he had them and he could. “Who knows? They could have just been waiting for an ideal opportunity. With so many of us gone, we became the main players. 

“That assuming the others aren’t in the middle of their own shadow game. Splitting us up makes sense.” Duke said. “Seto and Joey in America. Atem and Marek in Egypt. Tristan and Ryou in England. We are the biggest group.” 

“Well we could assume Dartz made it to Egypt too but i really don’t know if he did.” Tomoya muttered. 

“At least things are finally escalating. There’s a bad guy to direct all of our anger at, and i for one am happy that it was some bastard making Yugi act like a nitwit.” Mai said, “Mokuba can you hand me my wine, please?” 

“Are we sure about that though?” Mokuba asked, passing the glass over without a second thought. “Was it some dark thing that made Yugi...try that?” Out of all of them, Mokuba had been the one to avoid the word suicide. 

Yugi shrugged. “I’d love to think so, but i’m probably too close to the situation.” 

“You were already grieving,” Tomoya said. “You were sad and feeling alone. Even if you weren’t actually alone you didn’t have the people you wanted. It wouldn’t take much to slip thoughts of doubt in your mind.” 

Duke scowled and nodded. “You said it talked about your life like it was a game. It pushing you to lose makes sense.” 

“Parasites.” Tomoya looked disgusted. “Stealing soul magic is despicable.” 

“Why’s it different from the millennium items?” Mokuba asked. 

“Those were objects infused with magic. They brought out a person's natural inclinations, but once that door to magic is opened within a person, its opened.” Tomoya explained. 

“The door to darkness.” Yugi mumbled. 

Tomoya snorted but agreed. “Taking the object away can be easy. Someone could have taken the puzzle from Yugi and it would have taken that magic away, but not Yugi’s personal magic.” 

“They were destroyed though,” Mai pointed out. 

“Yes, and it’s magic split and Atem and i absorbed a great deal of it. Ryou got power from the ring.” Yugi said, making a continuous gesture.

“Stealing a magical item, and stealing a person’s magic, is very different.” Tomoya concluded. “Separating us was smart, by why reveal themselves after all this time? That’s strategically stupid.” 

“Impatience?” Yugi offered. 

“Arrogance?” Mokuba added. 

Mai chuckled, “I kinda liked stupidity.” 

“Well they’d have to separate Yugi and Atem if they had any hope of winning.” Duke sighed loudly, entertaining himself by blowing out the candles that Yugi lit. “But i’m not sure how i feel about being one of these game pieces. Fuck, he could have at least told me i was playing.” 

“That’s why i’m going to ask my magicians to hang close by the four of you.” Yugi smiled faintly. “In case i’m not the only one being haunted.” 

“You’re talking about me,” Tomoya muttered. 

Yugi shrugged. “I’m talking about all of you, but yes. You’re nightmares have been bad for a long time. I’d feel better if you were close too but i’m not going to force you to move in with me.”

“I will,” Mai said, setting her glass down. “The remodel is all done, your shop and home are way more than one person can handle. You’ve got the space.” 

“One of us is sleeping next to you most nights anyway.” Mokuba said. “I can afford to sleep wherever the hell i want.” 

“I pretty much live here already and you've made room for us.” Mai shrugged. 

“I like my sleep overs.” Duke grinned. 

They all looked at Tomoya expectantly, amused smiles in place. None of them were going to point out that like Mai, he spent more time at Yugi’s than he did in his own apartment. 

“I’m not-” 

“Pleeease!” Yugi grinned. 

Tomoya laughed and held his hands up defensively. “Okay. Okay. Fine. For now.” 

“Awesome, now that that’s settled, can i have a go with your pipe there?” Mokuba grinned. 

The room sounded with a chorus of “No.”

“I already got you a piercing. I’m not trying to have Seto strike me dead.” Yugi grinned. 

“Forget it,” Mai chuckled. “Let’s go upstairs. Well make dinner and celebrate Tomoya’s move.” 

“Cheer’s.” Duke said, swiping Mai’s bottle of wine. “Let’s lock up.” 

~~~~~

“Welcome to Rage Quit, i’m your current host, Duke Devlin.” Duke grinned into his phone as he lived streamed the madness. The dim light was flashing with colors and he had to scream to be heard over the music. The dance club he, Yugi and Mai had opened under his arcade was in full swing. It was only opened certain nights and he sent out the invitations electronically. That guest list would no doubt triple by the end of the night and it also meant his arcade upstairs made more money. Nothing like drunk, hyped up guests running upstairs to play a first person shooter for a while. 

“What kind of friend would i be if i didn’t embarrass the KOG,” Duke laughed flipping his phone around. In the mass of bodies, spikes could barely be seen. Yugi danced mainly with Tomoya and Mai but others tried to slip close. It was like a unspoken game to see who could get close to him. It was rare that yugi let someone he didn’t know dance with him. 

He was dressed in all black which was common but his elaborate eye liner could have put Marik’s to shame. They’d all come with over the top eye makeup just for fun and didn’t focus on the number of people taking pictures of them. Since Yugi’s vlog took off it had become the norm. 

“You’re not going to embarrass him that way!” Mokuba laughed, getting the camera swung around on him. He was technically too young to be in the place but a sixteen year old Kaiba never did as they were told. Mokuba spent much of his time beside the DJ, learning her tricks and keeping the music going. If he was attempting to make something of a friend in the process, no one commented.

“I might!” Duke challenged with a grin. 

“He can actually dance, you know?” Mokuba snorted. 

Duke climbed up the platform to stand beside his younger friend. “Yeah, i know but it’s nice to see them enjoying themselves for once. I wonder how long we can keep them going?” 

As if hearing the challenge, Yugi’s gazed turned to them. He was halfway across the room and was already able to figure out their scheme. 

“Uh oh,” Mokuba mused. “I think we just started a game of who can out last who?” 

“I’m so screwed,” Duke laughed, passing his phone over to Mokuba. “Keep this going, will you? I’m gonna go enter this dance off.” 

“He’ll never let you live it down otherwise!” Mokuba was laughing as Duke practically dove back into the crowd. He was harder to keep track of the the sea of moving bodies but reappeared again once he was closer to Yugi and the others.

“Looks like i’m your host now.” Mokuba commented, speaking directly into the phone’s mic. It was really hit or miss whether or not he was being heard. He wouldn't know until later. “I know Yugi’s the king and all, but just between us, my money’s on Tomoya. I don’t know what Atlantis was like but he sure can dance.” 

The crowd erupted suddenly when the Dark Magician Girl appeared. She hovered in the air for a moment before lowering herself beside Yugi. The magicians did often check on Yugi several times a day but few were willing to come out when Yugi was in the middle of a crowd. Mana had no qualms about getting attention. 

She checked that Yugi was well and stayed for the dancing. “Welcome to Rage Quit,” Mokuba chuckled. “Come for the music and gaming, stay for the mystical beings appearing out of thin air who like to party too.” 

Duke was possibly a marketing genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the plot will be moving ahead more next chapter.  
> Also... guess i forgot about Joey's sister....whoops...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Yugi yawned, packing away food for lunch the following day for Mai and himself. They might have just worked down stairs but it was easier to bring their lunch along with them. The first time had surprised Mai but she’d quickly grown used to Yugi treating her. 

Kame Game had really grown and it seemed like there were always people inside. It had gotten to the point where he had hired two teens to work for him part time. It meant someone was watching the shop should he and Mai run off to track down some nearby monster. 

Sometimes it was hard for Yugi to understand all the changes that had been made in the last three year. At times it felt like Atem and the others had been missing for days and other times it felt closer to a decade. How was his Pharaoh going to react to all these changes? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the familiar rise of Tomoya’s magic. He hardly gave it a second thought until the living room was covered in a blinding lightly. 

“Tomo!?” Yugi ran towards it, nearly tackling Tomoya who laid asleep on the couch. “Wake up!” The Legendary Knight Critias appeared, kneeling beside them in alarm only after giving the room a good twice over to make sure there were no threats around them. 

Tomoya jerked forward, his arms going around Yugi before he’d truly even realized he was awake. His magic remained, and his shaking began. 

“Tomoya?” Yugi stroked his hair. “I'm right here. Are you okay?” 

“It…” Tomoya panted, reaching out to take Critias’ hand “It was suffocating. That thing.” 

He didn’t have to say more for Yugi to know he’d gotten a visit from the same thing Yugi had. “What happened?” 

“It wants my magic,” Tomoya muttered and they could feel Crisias bristle angrily. “But it’s worse than i thought.”

Yugi sighed, rocking him. “Dare i ask how it could get worse?” 

Tomoya swallowed and curled up closer to Yugi. “It wants Dartz. It’s going to steal Dartz magic through me.” 

“That’s not possible.” 

“But it is,” Tomoya said, sounding distressed. “Our souls are connected. Thousands of years have passed and he found me a second time. My magic came from him the same way you gained yours from Atem. It doesn’t just want our magic but theirs too. It’s going to rip their magic out through us.” By time he was done speaking his voice broke and the tears started. His other two knights appeared along with the Dark Magician. They’d all heard enough and weren’t happy. 

“This was strategy.” Tomoya cried. 

Yugi had already assumed as much as he tried to piece together all the little odds and ends they were already aware of. Whoever they were battling was knowledgeable. They were clever, but cowardly. They seemed to know all the ins and outs and could wield all the vile monsters that the shadows could create, but they weren’t stupid enough to challenge Atem. They saw Yugi as an easier target to defeat. Tomoya easier to challenge than Dartz. It’s possible it could even track familiar lines and get to Seto through Mokuba...and they'd taught Mokuba to use his inner magic. 

They were the ones caught in the game. 

“This thing doesn’t know who it’s messing with,” Yugi whispered, only now noting the that light Tomoya had summoned was settling. “With so much on the line we can’t afford to lose. We’re not going to.” 

“Yugi…” 

“We are not going to!” Yugi said, staring down at him. “Tomo, we can’t fail so we won’t. We’ll tell the others, and we’ll tell Pegasus. If there’s anyone we can think of to help us we’ll recruit them too.” 

Tomoya swallowed and nodded. It was probably too much to scream at him after a nightmare and Yugi slumped back against him to hug him tightly and press a kiss to his head.

“Dartz would fight to the bitter end for you. Will you for him?” 

Tears fell down Tomoya’s cheeks but his eyes hardened. “Perhaps i’m not meant for duels, but i am a skilled Atlantean sorcerer and this stupid thing does not know who it’s messing with.” Confirming grunts left all three of his knights. 

“That’s my Tomo.” 

 

~~

Yugi made the one move that was probably not expected of him. He told everyone all at once. He sat in front of a camera with his dueling face on and everyone knew it would be one of his more serious videos instead of the more amusing ones. 

The first thing out of his mouth had been, “Pegasus, i’ll be expecting your call.” He then proceeded to explain the darkness. He now had at least a few of the answers people had been asking him for years. 

They were in a shadow game, one so large and ominous that it simply could not be hidden from everywhere. Most of the activity was around Domino and it’s surrounding cities because that was where most of the players were located. Sure, Yugi was a target, but he wasn’t the only one. 

This would end in one of two ways, with Yugi winning, or dead. He didn’t sugarcoat it and wanted everyone to understand the seriousness that was unfolding. 

“Should i die, it’s up to everyone to share this video as much as possible.” Yugi said once he felt he’d answered most questions he could think of. “It i die in this, it’s very likely Atem will die too. If this thing, whatever it is, succeeds in taking our magic, that would be very bad.” 

“It would however signal the end of the game and the darkness will be lifted.” Tomoya added. “That will mean all those certain aspects of Japan that seem to be ignored by the rest of the world will be clear again.” 

Yugi nodded slowly. “There’s more out there than just my ancient Egyptian magic and Tomoya’s Atlantean magic. There are others and they are going to need to see this to know that a threat is coming. If not us, if we die, someone is going to need to be prepared to fight this.” 

“There are many hidden world and cultures in many countries. I will not call them out by name but they should be prepared. If it’s come after us to boost its own magic then others will not be safe.”

Yugi crossed his legs and didn’t know how to soften the information any. “People need to know that for the most part, this will probably not affect you much. It’s going to be exactly how the last three years have been. It’s not a storm you can prepare for.” 

“And please, for the love of all gods, do not try!” Tomoya cut in. “People who mess with magic when they don’t know what they’re doing is seriously asking for trouble. You can’t just learn this shit from an online tutorial. Don’t try to summon anything, leave that to us.” He stared at the camera. “Dying is a very real possibility when something goes wrong so do not put yourself in that position no matter what you think you’re prepared for.”

“As far as we can tell, only Tomoya and i are real targets. Other’s with exceptional magic could be in danger and this video is also a warning to them. Be careful, be alert, and please try not to do anything stupid.” Yugi suddenly wished he was wearing the millennium puzzle so he could have something to fiddle with. He hadn’t had that impulse in years. “Tomoya and i talked about this for a while before deciding to talk about it publicly. Frankly, it could be a stupid move.” 

“But so are the chances of us disappearing without anyone knowing why.” Tomoya continued. “So we’re explaining that here. If we disappear for a long period of time, unfortunately that means we are very likely dead, at best imprisoned.” 

There was a moment of silence in front of the camera where they both just exchanged a look. It was a sad kind of glance that said more than the warning had on its own.

“Optimistically,” Yugi began. “The darkness will be lifted and we’ll still be alive, but we need to be realistic. Bad outcomes are still options no matter how much we wish they weren’t.” 

“We’re going to keep people as safe as we can for as long as we can. At this point, we don’t know what the end game is. Killing us won’t be the end.” Tomoya shook his head tiredly. “But we don’t know what that means for the rest of the world. When a tyrant wants power, it’s never for good reasons.” 

“We also can’t give you a time table so please don’t go quitting your jobs and other stupid shit today. Three years has already been a hell of a long time. This could keep going for months or years.”

“If you have questions,” Tomoya added quietly, “Send them to us and we’ll try to answer them. We give you whatever answers we can.” 

“Live for today and focus on your light.” Yugi made a ball of light in his hands, much like he did when he was outside late at night monster hunting. “Just because you can’t make one of these and hold it, doesn’t mean there isn’t one inside of you. That is what you should be focusing on.” 

“It’s cliche, but darkness really does hate that kind of light hearted optimism, and if i’m going out, i’m provoking darkness on the way down.” 

Yugi couldn’t help but laugh. From anyone else he might have been able to hold it in but not from Tomoya. “You’re gonna spite darkness on your way out?” he laughed. 

“Damn right.” 

“Okay, okay.” Yugi grinned, wiping at his eyes. “Okay seriously, if you have questions, ask them, but please there is no cause to panic just yet. Do not make me regret sharing information with you people.” 

“We’re going to be answering a million questions tomorrow aren’t we?” Tomoya asked. 

“Yep,” Yugi said, “But until them, I’m still Yugi Muto and he’s still Tomoya Hanasaki and we’re going to go eat dinner. Sounds exciting right?” 

Tomoya snorted and got up to walk away before Yugi had even turned the camera off. 

Half an hour after the video was posted, Pegasus called. 

 

~~~

“I put everything into place, but i don’t know if it will be enough.” Mokuba said, arms linked with Yugi’s as they walked down the street. His hair was pulled back into a braid and the hoops in his ears matched the one in his nose. He was business casual meets punk and Seto would scowl for weeks over it. The influences that Yugi had had on him was obvious. 

“At least you get to feel useful doing something.” Yugi said, looking at another zone Mokuba had marked off. 

Should the unthinkable really happen the way they knew it was, thousands of people were going to be put in the firing lanes. To have as few casualties as possible, safe zones were created to take people to shelters or to other means that would evacuate hordes of people efficiently. 

Kaiba had a lot of properties and among them were several stadiums that cold hold a hell of a lot of people. 

In a moment of crisis, Mokuba was going to put them to good use. 

“Yeah, i get to pay to have people do what i want.” Mokuba snorted. 

“You reworked blueprints to half a dozen facilities and created all the alterations to make them safe for crowds in the course of two weeks. You’ve done a lot.” Yugi said. They walked a route he often did at night but everything looked different in the daylight. 

“Sounds nicer when you say it.”

“Yes, i have a way with words.” Yugi said, waving to a group of kids that he recognized from his shop on certain afternoons. 

“Do you think it will make a difference?” 

The silence should have been answer enough but Yugi finally sighed and shrugged. “You and i both know what dark magic is capable of. If this thing is strong enough to kill me or Tomoya the other won’t stand a chance. If it’s able to take Dartz and Atem’s magic through us, it’s going to be a terrible force. Mind control, body control, mind shattering, not to mention a hefty understanding of shadow games. No, i don’t think any place in Domino will be safe but at least we can give people the illusion.” 

“That should be disheartening but i get it. People are happier not knowing when the end is coming.” Mokuba shrugged, “At least i assume so. I was never one of those mindless people who got to own blissful ignorance.” 

“Same.” Yugi sighed. “There are days i’d like to see how things would have unfolded in my life without magic but the thought of being without Atem, Ryou, Marik, even you and your brother to some extent is just distasteful. All of you came to me through the puzzle some how. I was meant to be Atem’s opposite.” 

“I used to wonder if Seto would be happier if we hadn’t be adopted by that asshole. If some nice couple had adopted us instead, but the fact is, we probably would have been separated and that just plain sucks to think about. He probably wouldn’t have Joey then either, and though it took Seto years to admit it, he’s happiest with him.” 

Yugi smiled at the thought. “I know we have no proof, but i’m sure where ever they are, even if it’s just America, they’re together.” 

“Yeah, Seto would throw a tantrum otherwise and god knows he somehow always gets his way.” Mokuba smirked. “It’s his super power or something.” 

“Must run in the family.” Yugi nudged his shoulder against his. 

“Oh Yugi, you’re so funny.” Mokuba said dryly. 

“Absolutely hilarious. You wanna grab a burger?” 

“Yeah, i could eat.” 

 

~~~~~

Tomoya sat in the middle of Yugi’s living room floor with every magic book at his disposal spread around him. He’d been searching for clues for hours and had so far come up empty. 

“So, can you teach me Atlantean?” Duke asked distractedly as he flipped through one of Tomoya’s books. 

Tomoya responded in his native language and completely missed Duke sticking his tongue out at him. 

“I’m serious. I could learn.” Duke muttered. “So what if you’re the only one i could speak to. It doesn't matter.” 

Tomoya looked up, “What would you do with a dead language under your belt?” 

“Well, i could help you go through these old books for one. Not a one of these is in a language i recognize.” 

Tomoya hummed, it was actually a good reason. “Well, i suppose that’s true. I can help with the language but not so much on the magic and spell circles and such. That takes real studying.” 

“Okay,” Duke shrugged, inhaling sharply when Tomoya raised a hand and his light burned into Duke’s eyes for a moment. “Oow!” 

“Sorry, that happens.” 

“Ow!” Duke said again, whining. “What was that?” 

“That was learning a language in a second.” Tomoya shrugged. He'd only done what Duke had asked for.

Duke just wiped at his eyes that were watering and gave Tomoya a dirty look. “What?” 

Tomoya spun the book around to show Duke and it took him a full few seconds for the realization to sink in. 

Duke snatched the book out of his hand and had a wide grin on his face. “Holy crap all this gibberish makes sense!”

“Yeah, i know.” Tomoya took the book back. “Help yourself, see if you can find anything helpful.” 

“I can read Atlantean! Oh my God, i want to write my name out and see what it looks like.” Duke muttered, pulling out a sharpie and looking for some paper. 

“I thought you were going to help me read.” 

“I am! I will, but you can’t just shove a new language at someone and expect them to not totally geek out.” Duke said. “Yugi! Let me write your name in Atlantean!” He ran off and Tomoya was forced to roll his eyes. At least he could go back to his search now.

 

~~~~~

Yugi had been quiet all morning. He wasn’t sure was was wrong but something nagged at him. He’d slept fine, at least he thought he had. He’d woken up on his own despite the store being closed that day and Mai was still asleep beside him. She didn’t cuddle quite the way the others did but it wasn’t her presence that had gotten him up. He’d made breakfast without a problem and answered messages with Tomoya. 

Duke and Mokuba were both working at their own respective jobs that morning but everyone would be back at Yugi’s for dinner. Still, he didn’t speak much, and he couldn’t say what was bothering him. 

“Mahad,” Yugi called, getting his friends attention when the Magician appeared. “Somethings wrong, but i don’t know what.” 

The Dark Magician kneeled, giving Yugi his full attention. _I will be alert, Little King. What do you feel?_

Yugi shook his head. “I don’t know, but it’s wrong. Something is wrongs. The air, i dunno. Feels like a storm is coming. It could be nothing but…”

“But no one believes that.” Mai said, focusing on her coffee. “It does feel gross today but i’m not sure i would attribute that to anything magical. You agreeing something about today is off proves otherwise.” 

“Yeah,” Tomoya was rubbing at his face. “I was contemplating going back to bed but if everyone is feeling something then i think it’s best to listen to that instinct.” 

_I will speak with the Magicians and Knights._

“Thank you,” Yugi reached out to wrap his arms around Mahad and leaned against him for a moment. “Have them spread the word. I’ve no idea who might get summoned should something happen.” 

_We will be prepared._

“I’ll call Duke.” Mai yawned. 

“Mokuba,” Tomoya said, glancing back at Yugi. “You should call Pegasus.” 

Yugi nodded, smiling at Mahad as he faded. “Yeah i guess you’re right. If nothing happens by lunch i’ll help you edit something.” 

“Lucky me.” Tomoya teased, dialing Mokuba a second later. Yugi could already hear Mai talking to Duke so he wandered from the room and pulled up Pegasus’ number. 

The perk of being on normal speaking terms with Maximillion Pegasus was that Yugi had his personal cell phone number and didn’t have to go through half a dozen people to get to him. 

“Pleasant surprise, Yugi-boy.” 

“Isn’t it always when you hear from me?” Yugi mused, wandering through his home until he ended up stepping outside. “I’ve got a bad feeling about today.”

Pegasus hummed, taking the comment seriously. “Since i don’t imagine you’ve felt good about many recent days that is probably significant.” 

“I needed you to know. You’re the only one i don’t see daily with magic strong enough to help out, or in that same thought, the only other one who could be a target.” 

“Oh, i’m well aware of that. My shadow magic isn’t what it once was but it’s nothing to sneer at.” 

“I don’t think it’s just the volume of your magic but what you wield. Toon World is dangerous in the wrong hands. As it is, you’re the only one to master it.” 

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me, Yugi-boy.” Pegasus laughed. “I can’t argue though. I will be headed your way on business today anyway. Maybe i’ll stop by.” 

“Do that.” 

“I want to see your witch shop.” 

Yugi rolled his eyes. “You and everyone...else…” Yugi paused and looked up at the sky. “Oh fuck.” 

“What happened?” Joking had left the conversation and Pegasus sounded serious. “What’s wrong?” 

“The sky is turning black.” Yugi spoke quietly as if saying it out loud would trigger something. "Like when something is about to be summoned.” He shivered, goosebumps appearing over his skin. “This is bad.” 

“I’m leaving now. I’ll be there as fast as i can.” 

“Thank you…” Yugi said absentmindedly as he hung up. “Mahad.” When the Dark Magician appeared, Yugi just pointed up. 

_We will be ready._ Mahad promised, a scowl in place. _Whatever this game is, we will fight until the end._

“Yeah,” Yugi swallowed. “I don’t tell you enough how much i love you Mahad. If i don’t do it right now, i might never get another chance.” 

Mahad knelt before him and took his hands. _And i, you, my Little King._

Yugi barely noticed he was crying, he just texted each of his friends to be ready for whatever this day was going to bring. 

 

~~~~~~

The hell that broke loose happened quickly. The sky tore open and a number of those small, dark, oozing creatures fell from the void. Yugi made a counterattack of his own, a wall of Kuriboh’s multiplying into hundreds more going after each monster that threatened Domino. It wasn’t a match to be settled in a one on one duel but a battle that came in two sides, the Dark and the Light. 

Monsters could be seen across the city and betrayed the location of each of Yugi’s friends. Duke’s Flame Armor Dragon was to Yugi’s left and far off to his right were Mai’s Harpy Ladies. Toon World had appeared in the sky shortly after Yugi had summoned both his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl so Pegasus had arrived as promised. 

Most surprising might have been the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had appeared over Kaiba Corp. lured by Mokuba’s pleas but the teenager could only handle summoning one of them instead of the whole set. 

More monsters appeared in droves and Yugi was determined to get rid of them all. He wasn’t the same kid he was before his ceremonial duel with Atem. His magic had grown and he would hold his own for as long as he had to. 

“Yugi Muto. You put up a good fight, but this grows tiresome.” 

Yugi could hear the voice but it came from all directions and he couldn’t pinpoint it’s location. “You’re telling me. I thought this got old ages ago.” 

The creatures around him weren’t actually aiming for his magicians, but for him. Three more of his magicians appeared around him, keeping Yugi in the middle. 

“Stay away!” Yugi yelled when bystanders would appear. “Keep away from the monsters! Head to Kaiba stadium! Shit!” He cursed and fell to the ground when a dark creature tackled him from behind it but was ripped away from him and Apple Magician Girl was there to help him to his feet. “Ow. Thanks.” 

He kept to the streets, getting rid of monsters along the way. He had no true destination, but decided to head for the void in the sky until he was directly under it. Creatures still poured from the opening and he hoped to at least cut them off before they could progress further into the city. 

“You could have just died, Yugi.” The voice almost sounded reasonable this time as it echoed across the streets. “You could have just fallen asleep and let oblivion take you.”

“No way,” Yugi yelled back absently. “And let you win?” 

“What does living matter when you’re Pharoah is dead? You could have ended your pain long ago.” 

Yugi actually laughed and wasn’t surprised to find Mahad’s hand on his shoulder, supporting him. “You don’t know how to play this game well at all. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring was much better and fucking with others emotions. If Atem were dead then you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t need to fight me. No, you need me. You need me because you’re fucking afraid of Atem, and you should be! Do you know what he did to the people who just bullied me? What do you think he’ll do to someone who tried and nearly succeeded in killing me?!” 

Atem was justice, but he still was a master wielder of shadows and some times, shadows had dark intentions. Yugi felt light headed but happy all of a sudden. He would win because he had to, and once this game was over Atem could come home. He was going to see Atem again!

“You’re faith is blind,” The voice sneered, and a dark mass began forming just under the voice. It was a mutant of a creature, a combination of horrifying creatures Yugi had battled against in his past. A chimera of darkness fused with monsters and familiar shapes that tugged on his memory. Bit and pieces of old shadow games and that morphed into one shape. 

“What the fuck are you?” Yugi wondered. 

“Don’t drop your guard Yugi-boy!” Pegasus yelled with a Toon Mermaid in tow. “I once saw things like this but never to this magnitude!” 

Energy ripped from the dark mass, shooting out in all directions and one stream again, heading directly for Yugi. He jumped out of the way in time and if this things goal was to piss of every magician it was working. 

“Attack!” Yugi shouted. “Pegasus! What is it?” 

“Darkness, Yugi-boy. Plain and simple darkness. Born of bits of human consciousness that aren’t completely broken when they fall into the shadow realm. That thing could be made up of hundreds of minds over the course of thousands of years. It shouldn’t be able to grow to such a size.” Pegasus looked worried. “It’s become sentient.” 

“And focused on me,” Yugi scowled. “I recognize a lot of those shadow games. Any idea how to stop it?” 

“Unfortunately, no. Without the Millennium Eye and i’m operating on old information, not new.” 

Yugi cursed again, “Damn it, then we try to destroy it.” 

“Can you?” The voice laughed. “Can you, Yugi Muto, so called purveyor of light, destroy me? Will you banish me back to where i started to try again?” 

“Destroying you and banishing you are two very different things.” 

“But can you do it? The little creatures are mindless shadows and killing them is easy for you. Can you kill something with a mind of its own and feel no guilt. Can you do what you asked you’re precious Pharaoh not to? Can you do no harm?” 

“Do not let it manipulate you!” Pegasus snapped the second he saw Yugi wince. “You’ve regained control of your emotions from this thing!” 

Yugi swallowed and hated the way his heart beat frantically. “Pegasus, i’m going to do what i can to stop this thing. Please help Duke and Mai and Mokuba. They’re good, but not as good as you.” 

Pegasus scowled. “I can not leave you here to face this thing alone.” 

“You don’t need help to fight me, do you Yugi?” it taunted. “I thought you said you weren’t arrogant.” 

Each of his magicians retaliated against a different creature that appeared and Yugi’s own light destroyed another. 

“I won’t go, Yugi-boy.” 

“It’s fine. The others need help. I’ll say with Yugi.” Tomoya said as he came forward, surrounded by his Knights and several of his own monsters attached to him from Atlantis. “It wants me too. Better to fight it together than one on one.” 

“You look pissed, Tomo,” Yugi noted, though he hardly tore his eyes away from the darkness chimera. 

“I finally have something to direct my pain and anger at. This thing forcing me to watch Dartz die every night in my dreams. I will risk everything to get rid of it.” 

“Same.” Yugi whispered, feeling the glowing eye on his forehead appear and open the gates to his magic. 

“You two be careful. Please.” Pegasus muttered before taking off with his Toon Town and Toons. He headed for Mokuba and left Yugi and Tomoya to staring down the sentient creature. 

“You two have been shattering bit by bit for years now. Your emotional states so intertwined.” It laughed at them. “All the doubts filling the Atlantean after Yugi’s every struggle with death. Back and forth you two have pulled at each other, tearing at the seams. You won’t be difficult to kill.” 

Yugi felt the words sting as was their intention but he knew now not to listen to them. “I don’t see it that way. Without Tomoya and the others, i would have died that first night. They saved me. They’ve always saved me. My friends always have. Without them, i wouldn’t be standing here. Tomoya hasn’t made me weak, it’s quite the opposite.” 

“Yugi gave me hope.” Tomoya said softly. “The one person who could understand my every pain and every fear and he picked himself up from the bottom of dread. He was there for me with honesty even when honesty was the last thing i wanted. You gave me hope, Yugi.” 

“One way or another, at the end of this we’re going to see Atem and Dartz.” 

“Yes... Knights! For your King!” 

“Magicians!” 

Yugi and Tomoya both thrust out there light and their guards flew forward. The sentient darkness creature parried their attacks, lashing out from all sides and taking little to no damage in the process. 

“Be careful Mahad,” Yugi whispered, knowing he would be heard and trying to focus on his own light. It might not have done much to weaken the huge being but he would try. A storm of lightning grew throughout Domino and people were frantic to get away from the dueling monsters. 

The remaining Kuriboh’s that had not been destroyed had entered the fight but they did little to assist against the dark creature. 

“It’s strong.” Tomoya groaned. “I don’t understand how it grew to this point without other shadows picking it off first.”

“Would definitely be bad if there was more than one.” Yugi muttered summoning any monster that would come to his call. The cards of his deck flew into the air, dancing around him as monsters appeared one after another to jump into the fight before being told. Their goal was to defend Yugi and that’s what they would do. 

“These weak things won’t even make a dent. You don’t have enough magic between you to hold them long enough to make a difference. You command nothing as strong as me.” 

“Command?” Yugi repeated, wheels turning. 

“It’s hopeless. I could have given you peaceful deaths. Instead, i’ll take you and this whole city at once.” 

“Command…” Yugi repeated slowly. 

“Yugi? What are you thinking and please tell me it’s good.” Tomoya said, gasping and lashing out on a monster that was headed for Yugi. “Yugi!” 

“Because we’re not strong enough to command him!” Yugi inhaled. “That’s why it couldn’t have Atem or Dartz here! If they were here they would be strong enough to subdue it!”

“But they’re not here, Yugi.” 

“Yes, but that means he’s on par with other monsters that should be out of our reach.” Yugi said. Fuck, this might kill them anyway. 

“You are weak. You are limited. You are the weak half of your whole.” 

“I can’t command, but i can ask.” Yugi said instead, eyes glowing white. Tomoya inhaled sharply when he comprehended Yugi’s plan and took several steps back. 

“Knights! Magicians! Back off!” Tomoya yelled, hoping they would heed his calls. 

“I am not your master,” Yugi whispered. “I’ve only summoned you with assistance that no longer exists. Your card is gone now, but i need your help. Please, help me get my Pharaoh back. Please help me destroy this creature.” He felt tears pour down his face and his emotional state was left vulnerable to attack. He had the vaguest of notions that one of his magicians stood before him as a shield but he couldn’t tell which one. He couldn’t see. 

“What are you doing?” The thing snapped. “You really are a child!”

“Please answer this call. This request. Please.” 

“Please.” Tomoya echoed as he prayed in Atlantean. 

“I would never think myself fool enough to order you about, so i beg you for help instead. Do this for Atem. Please come.” 

“I will start with you Yugi Muto. First your life, and then your bastard Pharaoh.” 

“Enter this fight! Slifer the Sky Dragon!” 

“Divine Serpent Geh!” Tomoya shouted, his body trembling to hold the magic just as Yugi’s was. The sky split open a new under the weight of the two appearing serpents. Even the dark creature shrank away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Atem relaxed in the morning sun, loving the feel of the heat across his body. It was nostalgic but left him feeling a little homesick. For all Egypt was his birthplace and he loved visiting, his heart was elsewhere, kept safe in Japan. 

He really should call Yu…

He blinked, losing his train of thought and stretching from his nap spot. “What were we doing today and can we get out of it?” 

Marik snickered from his seat not to far away. “We’re meeting with my sister and some high roller who will possible make some kind of donation to the museum. That said, for all everyone thinks you’re just a student, you are the Pharaoh. If you want to bail then we’ll bail. We should at the very least go this afternoon though, Dartz said he’d showed up again.” 

Atem made a face and considered not going. Oh, how he really wanted to consider it but couldn’t do that when he’d promised Ishizu. He wasn’t sure how he’d become such a sensation when he was trying to downplay his knowledge but his ability to read the ancient texts had come to light fairly quickly in his stay. 

He hadn’t counted the days lately but surely it was time to go home soon. He only had three weeks to spend in Egypt and wanted to take advantage of every second but napping in the sun was far too tempting.

He’d collected gifts to give everyone upon his return and was positively going to spoil Yugi with the amount of souvenirs he’d gotten for him. 

He should call hom…

“We should go,” Atem sighed and cracked his back. “I can’t just break a promise like that to your sister. Especially when she has so generously offered me a place to stay during my time here.” 

“Like anyone but Yugi could ever tell you no. We don’t have that ability in these parts.” 

Atem smirked. “You don’t strike me as a good listener either, Marik. I’ll bet the only one that can tell you what to do is Ryou.” 

“Well obviously, he and i…” Marik trailed off and shook his head to banish the rest of his own sleep. “Anyway, we can head over early if you want. It’s not like Ishizu is going to be upset to see us. Maybe i’ll take her a second breakfast since it’s probably been a while since she’s eaten given the horrendous hours she keeps.” 

Atem just laughed at him. “For all you complain you are turning into such a caretaker.” 

“You take that back!” Marik laughed. “I am a powerful sorcerer! I will not be described as a caretaker.” 

“My mistake,” Atem commented. 

“You’re so mean when Yugi’s not around. I’m telling!” Marik’s laughter was contagious and had Atem laughing just as hard. 

“Go ahead, he’d say you deserved it.” Atem said, sure of it. He really did miss Yugi. He should cal….. He stood up and dusted himself off. “Shall we?” 

“Fine, if you’re making me and all,” Marik yawned again and followed Atem from their home and to the car. Marik often just rode his bike when alone but the car was more sensible for two people and it wasn’t like they lived too far away from the museum either way. 

“Things are going to be boring around here when to go home,” Marik said later when they were walking up the steps to the museum. 

Atem rolled his eyes. “You’re only going to be here for another week before returning to Japan. It’s not that long. You’ll possibly be back before Ryou even.” 

“They’re nicer when you’re here,” Marik pouted. 

“Well you did try to take over the world when unsupervised.” Atem said, laughing at him. They weaved through the halls, knowing the way by heart before finding Ishizu in the antiquities department. 

“It’s nice to see you two here so early,” She commented with a gentle smile but she never looked up from the pictures of a new dig site she was studying. 

Marik shrugged. “Sure, sis. Figured you’d need help. Are you hungry?” 

“I’m quite fine, thanks.” 

When Marik saw Atem laughing at him he flipped him off. It just had the Pharaoh smirking at him. As quickly as it started the mirth in the room evaporated as Atem had gone still and his magic snapped out as if searching. 

“Pharaoh?” Ishizu looked on in alarm. “What’s wrong?” 

For a moment Atem looked genuinely puzzled. “Slifer. Slifer has been summoned and that shouldn’t be possible.” 

“What?” Marik snapped, the thought of an Egyptian God on the loose was not good news. 

Atem’s scowled. “I don’t know. It’s not-” The room around them filled with a great deal of magic and was suddenly filled with people. Dartz was there looking just as panicked as Atem. With him came Alister, Rafael and Valon looking disoriented. 

“Pharaoh,” Dartz started. “This... thi was not your doing, but Geh has been-

“Slifer,” Atem cut him off with a nod. They were both equally lost. How had Dartz just appeared? 

Next came Ryou and Tristan, both of them landing on the floor with a hard impact. 

“Ow, bloody hell.” Ryou grumbled. 

“Ryou!” Marik ran for him, wrapping his arms around the white haired boy and checking him for injuries. "What in the world?" 

Last was Seto and Joey, looking wide eyed, pissed, and rumpled enough to have literally just fallen out of bed. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Seto hissed. “Whose brilliant idea was this?” 

“Wish we knew,” Tristan rubbed the ache from his head. "Ow..."

Joey rubbed Seto’s arms once as they dragged themselves to their feet. “Chill. Look around. Ain’t no one knows what’s going on. What is all this?”

“You all just fucking appeared here.” Marik said, still squeezing Ryou close and stealing a kiss. Something was off but…

“Where is here exactly?” Ryou asked, still more on the dazed side. 

“Egypt.” Ishizu said, hands folded in front of her. “That was quite the transportation circle if it brought you all here at once.” 

“What!?” Joey hissed. “The hell did that happen? It wasn’t us. Oh man, all our stuff is still in America.” 

“It wasn’t any of us,” Rafael commented, watching everyone quietly. It was easy to assume someone they knew what behind this, who else would know who to gather. “Seems like we were all minding our own business and here we are.” 

“That’s not important just yet.” Atem said, voice silencing everyone with its grave tone. “Someone has summoned Slifer. Something has to be wrong.” 

“Only i should be able to summon Geh,” Dartz said, looking equal parts worried and annoyed. Not even magic would grant a person the ability to summon a god. It took tremendous power. 

The flash of magic returned and slowly, as if ripping a small tear in their dimension, the Dark Magician appeared. 

_PHARAOH!_

“Mahad!” Atem inhaled and rushed to him, concern tripling over the weakened state of his magician.

“Goodness,” Ryou muttered but the others stayed quiet as Atem conversed with his silent counterpart. 

The Dark Magician fell to his knees and gripped Atem’s hands. _You are unharmed. Thank the gods. Praise them._

“I don’t understand, why should i be harmed?”

_You must come at once._

“Mahad, i don’t understand. Why are you so relieved to find me well? 

_You’ve been missing for so long, my Pharaoh._

“Missing? But Yugi knew right where i was.” Atem shook his head, “We only just spoke yesterday.” 

Mahad’s eyes widened and he shuffled away slowly. _It can’t be possible you don’t know._

“Know what? Mahad, speak clearly.” 

_My Pharaoh, you, all of you,_ He gestured around the room, _You have been gone for just over three years._

Atem stared, trying to process the information and failing to do so. It had been days. Only days. “Mahad this is not amusing.”

It was the first time many of them had ever seen the Dark Magician look truly enraged. _No! No it is not! My Pharaoh, my Little King suffers! Without you now he may die. A shadow game rests over Japan! It has been three years!_

Atem felt his throat tighten as panic began to set in. Mahad would never lie, but it couldn’t be true. It couldn’t possibly be true. 

“Atem,” Dartz said carefully since he could only hear one side of the conversation. “Friend, was does your partner say?” 

It took three tries but Atem finally swallowed and managed. “He says… that all of us have been missing for three years, and that a shadow games has been placed over Japan. I don’t know… it’s not possible.” 

“I don’t have time for this,” Seto scoffed. “I only just spoke to Mokuba before he went to bed.” 

“Me too,” Joey added. 

“Three years?” Tristan’s voice was rough with emotion. He’d seen enough weird shit the last few years to take the magician at his word. “Seriously?” 

“How?” Marik snapped. 

Atem paced and looked ready to tear his way into the nearest fight. “What has happened to my light!? To Yugi?”

“How is Tomoya? Magician, do you know?” Dartz asked, suddenly sounding desperate. 

Still looking angry, the Dark Magician held out his hands and conjured images of the battle that had taken place. 

Yugi and Tomoya surrounded by Magicians and Knights, both of them looking exhausted and….older? It wasn’t right, it was not how they left them. 

The images changed from Duke to Mai to Pegasus, all of them summoning monsters at an alarming rate to destroy seemingly hundreds of dark monsters. Worse might have been Mokuba directing people to evacuation points and summoning a Blue Eyes when it was clear the stadium holding hundreds of people was in danger. When he tried to summon a second, he collapsed painfully only to be saved just in time by Pegasus. 

“Damn you, Mokuba!” Seto growled. “What are you doing!?”

The images showed Mai and Duke passing out after their summoning had left them too weak to do anything else. 

At the epicenter, Yugi and Tomoya glowed in a light and tore at their bodies, Slifer and Geh appearing to defend their summoners and tear apart a humongous, deformed creature of darkness that was evidently the threat. 

Both were stuck in trance like states, bleeding and shaking from the strain summoning a god had on them. However they’d managed it had not been kind to them.

“No!” Dartz broke first. “He can’t! Geh is too powerful for him!” 

_I have very little time, and i am now returning to my Little King. Slifer and Geh’s appearance created a rift in the darkness that i could penetrate to find you but we must go now, Pharaoh._

“Now.” Atem repeated, nowhere to go with his rage. “Take us home, Mahad.”

The Dark Magician didn’t waste time, and used the rest of his energy to transport them back to Japan. 

~

It was obvious how tired the magician was when they all landed in the middle of the street. The sky was still dark and the area was vacant and ominous. Across the street was Kame Game, not looking the way anyone remembered it. It was bigger, remodeled, painted. It wasn’t the place they had grown up with. 

“Mahad?” Atem looked on in concern when his magician actually walked across the street instead of floating. He had nothing left to give at the moment. 

_It’s been a long day and a longer few years, my pharaoh._ Mahad said sadly, leading the group inside the game shop that was just as different on the inside as it was out. The door to Yugi’s home was locked up tight but whatever magic that had been laid across the shop recognized Mahad and popped open. 

“What next?” Joey grumbled, when the home he’d once known so well was also completely altered. 

The rooms were larger and cameras and screens were set against all of the walls in the living room, neatly out of the way. 

On the couch were all five that had fallen in battle, Yugi, Tomoya, Mai, Duke, and Mokuba. Each placed on the “L” shaped piece of furniture in a comfortable sort of pile they were used to. 

“Yugi!” Atem leaped forward with Seto and Dartz right behind him. He barely noticed Joey checking on Mai or Tristan having a lot of interest in Duke. All he could focus on was Yugi who was older and not the same boy he’d said goodbye to at the airport some weeks ago. He looked so worn out, but beyond that was the undeniable signs of growth. Even laying down he could tell Yugi had grown. There were tattoos on his arms and blood under his nose that had been wiped away at some point during the duel. It looked like someone had made an attempt at cleaning him up.

“Oh my Yugi,” Atem whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then his lips. “My light.” 

“Well if it isn’t the missing sorcerers and company.” Pegasus said as he came from down the hall, several blankets in hand. “About damn time.” He paused. “Magician, rest. Send one of your counterparts to keep watch if you must.” 

Mahad only nodded once weakly before fading from view. Seconds later Mana appeared, tears in her eyes as she crowded Atem but never touched. 

“What does this have to do with you!?” Seto rounded on him quickly, ready to blame everything on an old enemy. 

“Hey, hey.” Joey grabbed Seto’s arm. “Don’t you go doing something dumb. You saw what the Dark Magician showed us. He saved Mokuba.” 

Pegasus thanked him with a dip of his head. “Thank you, at least someone appreciates me. You all missed quite the show but i don’t think the encore has happened just yet.” 

“What’s up with this?” Marik asked, looking agitated with a lack of answers. “Have we really been gone three years?” 

“Oh yes. It’s been quite horrendous. I suppose i could tell you all about it since i doubt most of the little defenders here will be awake before tomorrow.” Pegasus mused, showing an odd amount of care as he placed a blanket over Duke and Mai and passed the others around to wrap up the other sleeping duelists. 

“When did those three even get magic?” Valon asked. 

“Where’s Tea?” Tristan asked. “Why isn’t she here?” 

“Where’s gramps?” Joey asked right after. 

Pegasus sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “These are not questions i should be answering, but as to the first, that’s obvious. In the last few years. This darkness became far too much for Yugi-boy to handle alone though the poor thing tried. They others learning to use magic lessened his burden. To the whereabouts of Ms. Gardener, i’m sure i don’t know where she is. There was some sort of falling out between them and she’s left. It’s something of a sore subject among them though Duke and Mokuba would be more than happy to bad mouth her i’m sure.” 

“But…” Tristan frowned, “She was Yugi’s best friend.” 

“Was perhaps. Not now.” Pegasus shrugged. “As too Solomon Muto, i unfortunately get to be the one to inform you that he passed away over two years ago.”

Atem’s head jerked up, eyes taken off Yugi for the first time since he entered the room. “What?” 

“Heart attack.” Pegasus said firmly, continuing on as most of the occupants bowed their heads in deep mourning. “It’s lead to many awful things including poor Yugi-boy’s first suicide attempt.” 

The room had gone dead quiet before erupting with shouts of slander. 

“Yugi would never!” Joey growled. 

“Excuse me, did you say first attempt?” Ryou’s voice went up an octave. “How many attempts have there been!?” 

“Poor Yugi,” Ishizu whispered, the only one managing to get as close to Yugi as Atem to look him over. “Oh his poor arm.” 

The words drew attention and Atem nearly broke when he saw the jagged scars that had evidently tried to be covered up with ink. He cradled Yugi close, and rocked him as if that could make anything better. 

“Explain this!” Seto was angry, but there was no better way for him to cover up his own confusion. When in doubt, be angry. 

“Have i not been answering your questions? Honestly. How ungrateful. I’m only here still because i’ve been worried myself.” Pegasus said, turning to the T.V. in the room. It was already connected to Yugi's equipment, making it easy for him to pull up a vlog channel curiously labeled King_of_Games.

“Here, i’ll give you the shortest version later but for now why don’t you watch a few of these. Maybe you’ll understand what you’ve missed.” 

“What is this?” Alister muttered, watching as Yugi appeared on screen looking thin and miserable. 

“Yugi’s more famous now than ever before. Congratulations, you all are.” Pegasus started the video and Yugi looked up at the camera with obvious uncertainty. 

 

_“I’ve gotten a lot of advice lately, finding someone to talk to being among them. Instead, i’ve decided to talk to everyone in a last hope effort that it will reach the people i want to hear me.” Yugi paused, obviously trying to get his thoughts in order and get used to talking to a camera._

_“My name is Yugi Muto. I am currently nineteen years old, and i am the current King of Games.” he smiled faintly. “Though i’m not sure if that title can be taken away even if i lose. Not sure, I’ll ask Pegasus some time.”_

_He smiled weakly and even thought it reached his eyes, it looked like he’d much rather be crying._

_“I’m hoping this experience will end up being something therapeutic. I’ll get to talk about anything that pops into my head and people can watch, if they’re interested? Sure. I’m battling depression, you see. At least that’s what i’ve been told. I didn’t know i was battling anything but the darkness that’s been attracted to me since i was fourteen.”_

 

The room was quiet, everyone’s eyes glued to Yugi as he spoke. He spent forty minutes pouring his heart out and the pain he was in was obvious. 

“Are there more?” Seto was the one to ask when it was over, the first one to speak since it had started. 

“Hundreds.” Pegasus said, picking another one to show them. He’d seen them all after all. “You won’t see them all in a single night, but you’ll get to learn how they became the people they are now.

Atem held Yugi tightly against his chest. “Play the next one please.” 

~

None of them slept. The time difference was already affecting the missing group poorly but they sat up most of the night watching Yugi’s video’s one by one. At Pegasus’ suggestion they watched the video’s in the order they had been posted so they could see for themselves the change Yugi and the others had gone through. 

Hardly anyone spoke other than noises that mimicked Yugi’s pain. The video’s varied in length but in only a few hours Atem had heard old stories of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City and even edited versions of his first few games after he had awakened that he’d hadn’t realized Yugi had ever gained memories of. 

More than once Yugi begged him to come home and it had him squeezing his light tighter against him. 

The upload labeled ‘a dark day i don’t remember’ had most of the occupants in the room in tears. Yugi sat on the couch and explained his suicide attempt as well as he could recall it. 

 

_“It’s like it wasn’t me. It’s like i was watching someone else do it and just stood there. Like i didn’t understand what dying was.” Yugi rubbed at his arm gently and continued before he succumbed to his own tears. Suddenly Tomoya was there, arms wrapped around Yugi and holding him while he cried on camera for the whole world to see. Not even a minute had passed before Mai was there, sitting on Yugi’s other side and whispering to him._

 

The video never cut away and it was all the more painful for it, but he finally pulled himself together and explained how he’d lived. Yugi never spoke much of Tea other than saying he’d lost her and would never get her back. He didn’t seem to be particularly upset about that fact and it gnawed on Atem’s curiosity. Slowly he started talking about the others more. Mokuba. Tomoya. Suddenly they were making more short appearances in the background and Yugi would just smile at the camera and shrug. 

 

_“Someone is always here with me. I’m not allowed to be alone.”_

 

Atem watched with tears pouring down his face but Joey might have been just as bad. He was nearly sobbing into his legs folded up against his chest and Seto had actually wrapped an arm around him to console him. Ryou hadn’t been able to look at the screen since Yugi had started crying and Marik had his face in his hands. 

Ishizu had excused herself from the room but always came back. Often she would make small talk with Pegasus in the kitchen and finally the two of them returned with food they had made since there was no place open to order from after the battle. 

“Like i said,” Pegasus began. He was speaking quietly but the lack of noise in the room made it seem much louder. “You won’t be able to watch them all in a single night. Soon though you’ll see these other four in most of the video’s too. That was Yugi-boy sharing his spotlight.” 

“How did we have no idea?” Rafael asked. “How could we not know we were gone for so long? Is it some time travel thing?” 

“No,” Marik whispered, voice cracking and muffled from being pressed against his hands. “I can feel it.” 

Tristan didn’t move from where he had Duke resting against his thighs but he tilted his head and frowned hard. “Feel what?” 

“My forte,” Marik sniffed, looking miserable and angry all at once. “Someone has tampered with my mind. Like...like forced me not to notice things. Connect dots.” 

“What kind?” Alister asked. 

“Like…” Marik fought how to answer and Ryou rubbed small circles on his back. “Like i knew what year is was, but i never once thought, why the fuck am i in Egypt right now? Why is Atem still here? Like i could look at the day and fully understand that it was September second but never connect that it was Ryou’s birthday, or why wasn’t i with Ryou. I would start to think about it and then it was just gone.”

“Oh Marik,” Ryou whispered, pulling him closer to cling to. “That’s what happened to all us then.” 

“Hm, living in a months time that would never end.” Pegasus commented. “That’s despicable.” 

“How did we not noticed? How did other people not noticed?” Joey said, frustrated.

“It was part of the game,” Pegasus shrugged. “Example, the six of us could not leave Japan because in some way we were apart of this shadow game. Mokuba has been running Kaiba Corp and try as he might, neither he nor i could get in contact with the American branch. That didn’t seem odd to anyone here but us. It was probably similar for you.” 

“What was that thing?” Dartz asked, his calm tone deceiving. “That thing Tomoya and Yugi were battling. Was it whats did this?”

“As far as i can assume. Yes.” Pegasus nodded. “It’s a touch worse but i’m sure as hell not going to be the one to tell you. You and the Pharaoh both look ready to shoot the messenger and that won’t be me.”

Nearly everyone scowled but Pegasus only shrugged. Without a word he flipped through the video’s to select the next one one and paused when Duke began to stir. “Back in the land of the living Mr. Devlin?” 

“Starting to wish i wasn’t,” Duke mumbled, reaching up to hold his head. “Fucking ow.” 

“There is food for you in the kitchen, but there has been a development you should be aware of.” 

Duke hummed in acknowledgement but didn't put forth any real effort to move. “Yugi and the others okay?” 

“Moderately, yes.” 

“Then i don’t care.” Duke mumbled, easily able to drift back towards sleep. 

Marik was the first to speak. “Sheesh, he’s not even a little interested?” 

Duke’s eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Tristan above him. It only took him a second to process that he was using Tristan as a pillow and his brain short circuited for a short moment before turning back on. 

“Hey,” Tristan offered quietly. “How do you feel?” 

“How do i feel?” Duke repeated slowly. He sat up, his body slow and stiff but he finally glanced around the room to see all the faces he hadn’t seen for three years. With a clenched fist he finally moved and punched Tristan in his shoulder as hard as he could. 

“Ow!” 

“How the fuck do you think i feel! Where the fuck have you been?!” Duke yelled, leaning forward to cradle his head when it was obvious that yelling was the last thing he should have been doing in his state. “Bastards, all of you.” 

“We’ve figured out quite a bit of it.” Pegasus mused. “It would probably do you well to listen to it.” 

“Excuse me for not being moved to tears.” Duke muttered, despite sounding very much like he’d like to cry. 

Tristan reached out to stroke his fingers through Duke’s hair. “Why don’t you just relax a minute.” 

“Why don’t you not tell me what to fucking do.” 

“Duke, stop being a bitch.” Mai muttered, slowly pushing herself up and looking as equally put out. “There better be some good leftovers.” 

“I’ll get it for you,” Ishizu said quickly and headed back into the kitchen. 

Duke shoved Tristan’s hand away and stood on shaky legs. “I have to fucking throw up and you want food. Not fair.” He inched passed everyone and when he got to the hallway and nearly sprinted towards the bathroom proving he wasn’t exaggerating. 

“Goodness, is he alright?” Ryou asked, looking worried. Even Tristan getting up to trail after him didn’t help any. 

“You of all people should know the poor effects shadow magic can have on a person.” Pegasus shrugged. “He’s still getting used to it. 

“So i suppose all of you are real…” Mai muttered, not bothering to do more than sit there. Despite what she’d said before, she was looking a little green. “And if you don’t have a good excuse for where you’ve been i will personally be tossing you out onto the street.” 

“We didn’t know, Mai.” Joey muttered, eyes still rimmed red from tears. “I swear we didn’t know.” Many of the others added in their agreement but Mai just held Joey’s gaze. They’d known each other a long time and she’d always admired his luck and positivity. Joey had a lot of bad habits but lying to his friends wasn’t one of them. The fact that he honestly looked devastated helped sway her opinion. 

“I see,” She said finally and offered Ishizu a weak smile when she returned with a tray of food. 

“I see?” Rafael repeated. “That’s it?” 

“Do not antagonize her,” Dartz said immediately, silencing anyone else who planned on commenting. His attention might have seemed to be only for Tomoya but he was listening very carefully. 

“Yeah,” Mai repeated. “We’d always hoped you guys were okay but once Yugi and Tomo figured out we were in a game, well, it was easy to assume that keeping you away was apart of it.” 

“This whole thing is fucking unbelievable.” Seto grumbled. “I don’t want to be convinced it’s real.” 

“Seto…” Joey sighed 

Mai snorted. “Sounds like you already are convinced, rich boy, and i swear, if you aren’t the best big brother for the foreseeable future i will kick your ass. Mokuba has been through hell.” 

If Seto shifted his brother a little to hold him closer, no one commented. 

“We got it, promise.” Joey said softly though the other three sleeping occupants in the room didn’t seem to be waking any time soon. 

“We’ve been watching Yugi’s videos that Pegasus put on for us,” Marik said. “But is there anything else we should know up front. It’s going to take days to get through them all.” 

Mai picked at her food and shrugged. “How far have you gotten?” 

“Yugi explaining his suicide attempt.” Atem spoke, his voice low and dangerous. They’d all heard that tone at one point or another. His arms were still locked around Yugi, stroking his hair that was pulled out of their usual spikes. 

“Yeah,” Mai sighed. “There’s good news and bad news about that. He really did it but we’re speculating that that dark thing that created this stupid shadow game drove him to it. It’s a small comfort to know it was provoked and not something he would do on his own. The second time he was nearly murdered it was also made to look like suicide.” 

Atem’s eyes narrowed. “The second time?” 

“I didn’t stutter,” Mai deadpanned. 

“Ms. Valentine,” Dartz cut in before that anger could continue to grow. “Was Tomoya similarly affected?” 

Mai shook her head. “Not with the self harm thing but he’s pretty damned haunted, or hunted. He has nightmares nightly. He can’t even tell which are his own and which that thing fabricates to hurt him.” 

Dartz own look darkened but he nodded in thanks. 

“What a shit show.” Alister sighed. “And we still gotta deal with that thing too.” 

Pegasus actually chuckled, “Yes but we probably have a little time. It was not prepared for Slifer and Geh. It will need to recover and now that everyone is back home, well, it needs to rethink it’s plans.

“Hey Mai?” Tristan asked as he peeked into the room. “Is there a place around here i can put Duke. He looks bad and needs to go back to sleep. I don’t really know my way around here anymore.” 

She nodded. “His room is to the left of the bathroom, put him in there. You’ll know its his instantly.” 

“Thanks.” Tristan said and disappeared again. 

“His room?” Ryou asked. “He lives here?” 

Mai had only had a few bites but was already pushing the food away. “Part time. Mokuba too. They come and go all the time. Tomoya and i live here." She shrugged. “Yugi was remodeling anyway so we all got a room so we weren’t always camping out in here. I might go lay down again too.” 

“Want a hand?” Valon asked and Mai seemed to give it some thought before nodding. 

“May as well. Sure.” 

Valon helped her stand and balanced her when it was clear she was unsteady. They’d made it to the door before she started speaking. “Atem. Dartz. I understand that this wasn’t your fault. We all know that, but if something like this ever happens again i will personally take Yugi and Tomoya away from you. They don’t deserve to ever be so hurt again.” She didn’t wait for a response, and didn’t care about what they had to say. She slipped out of the room with Valon helping her to her bedroom. 

“Well,” Pegasus sighed. “May as well continue until the rest of you are ready to sleep as well.” He finally hit play to the next video and Yugi’s voice filled the room again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Mokuba woke up warm but exhausted. The pillow under his face told him he was in his room over Yugi’s but other then that he was lost. He had vague memories of fighting off creatures and summoning his brothers Blue Eyes but at some point the memory just stopped. 

When he felt a hand run through his hair he hummed. “Yugi?” 

“Not Yugi.” 

Mokuba jerked back, looking at his brother even through the dim light of the room. “Seto?” he muttered, hardly believing his eyes even after reaching out to touch his brothers arm. 

“He’s real, i promise.” Joey said, sitting up against the headboard with his phone in his hand. Mokuba could see one of Yugi’s videos on the screen paused. 

“You…” his voice broke. “You’re here. You’re home.” 

“Yeah,” Seto said, sitting up slowly. “We had no idea.” 

“And we’re sorry,” Joey added, knowing apologies were hard for Seto.

Mokuba swayed, tears falling down his face but before he could say anything he lurched forward to vomit. Only quick reflexes had Joey grabbing the rooms little trash can to push under his face. Another set of hands appeared to hold his hair back and that could only have been Seto. 

After a minute or two and his stomach was empty he breathed out shakily, startled when a damp washcloth was there cleaning his face.

He was sixteen, and not used to being fussed over, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain when Seto pulled him back to lean against him. “I’m right here, Mokuba…”

“You are.” He hiccuped. “You really are! Seto i’ve missed you so much!” 

“I’ve missed you too…” Seto said, his voice quiet. “Just relax. Don’t make yourself sick.” 

For the most part, Joey stayed quiet. He only reached out to rub Mokuba’s shoulder and was mildly surprised when Mokuba blindly reached out to grip his hand too. 

“Please don’t disappear again,” Mokuba mumbled. “Please don’t.” 

Seto shifted them enough that Joey could sit comfortably beside them. “We’re not going anywhere. We’ll figure out this convoluted shit later.” 

Joey snorted, “Damn right. We’re so behind on everything but at least we have a literal diary of what happened.” 

“You’re watching Yugi’s channel?” Mokuba asked voice rough. “Poor Yugi, he put a lot of stuff out there.” 

“Yeah, we saw about the suicide thing,” Joey said, trying and failing to sound casual. 

Mokuba relaxed against Seto, not yet ready to let go and he was still feeling awful from his magic being depleted. “Not just that kind of stuff. He’s kissed Duke and danced with Tomoya. There was that whole Queen of Games thing.” He breathed out a soft laugh and shut his eyes. “You’ll see.” 

Joey and Seto exchanged a confused look but Mokuba was already drifting off again, gripping Seto’s shirt tightly. 

“Well,” Seto muttered. “I’m sure everyone will give him time to rest first. Later we’re going to be talking about that thing in your nose.” 

Mokuba snorted and didn’t dignify that with a response. 

~~

Tomoya thrashed when his nightmare finally reached its climax. With a rise of his magic he tried to defend himself from the darkness but even in his dreams he was as weakened as he was in reality. 

He woke with a cry and found himself immediately smothered in warmth, and light kisses pressed to his brow. 

“It’s time to wake, my love. The nightmare can’t harm you.” 

“Dartz…” Tomoya muttered without opening his eyes. Opening his eyes would mean he was awake and all traces of Dartz would be gone. 

“I’m here now. I’m right here.” He ran his hand up and down Tomoya’s spine and pressed another kiss to his head. “Everything is well now.” 

“It’s not,” Tomoya sniffed. “It’s not. You’re not here. I can’t sleep. We’re all falling apart.” 

Dartz tipped Tomoya’s head back and brushed a kiss against his mouth. “You’ve held yourself together beautifully, love. I will take care of you now if you let me.” 

“Just come home.” 

“Open your eyes.”

“You’ll disappear if i do.” 

Dartz hummed quietly. “I won’t. I’m here.” 

Tears were already falling before his eyes cracked open and a gasp lodged in his throat. “But…” 

“I’m real and i’m right here.” Dartz spoke softly. “I’m right here, my love.” 

“But you...but how…” 

Dartz leaned forward, capturing Tomoya’s lips it a gentle kiss. Wet from tears and emotional because of the reunion. 

“I will never leave you again.” 

Tomoya’s smile was wobbly but the longer he realized he was actually awake and that Dartz was there, the bigger it became. “Don’t be so... over dramatic.” 

Dartz scoffed. “I will be whatever i like, and right now all i want is to be close to you. Will you let me take care of you?” 

“For a little while.” Tomoya said holding him close and sniffing back his tears. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Oh my little love, i will do anything to make this up to you.” Dartz said, tucking Tomoya closer as he laid them back down in the bed. “Rest with me. Everything can wait just a little while longer.” 

“With you here i might actually believe that.” 

~~~

Yugi stretched, feeling groggy and achy. Something must have happened but his mind just wasn’t cooperating just yet. He was in bed and felt the familiar weight of arms wrapped tightly around him. Must have been Duke. He clung while Tomoya and Mokuba just ended up sleeping against him. Mai generally preferred space unless Yugi fell sleep upset and hugging her. 

When that grip around him tightened, Yugi yawned. “Time is it?” 

“Just passed dawn.” 

The deep voice, both so familiar and not had Yugi practically jumping a foot off the bed. With a startled cry he landed on the floor and felt his heart thrashing against his chest. “Mahad!” 

The Dark Magician appeared, looking significantly better than he had the night before, and knelt down onto the floor where Yugi nearly tackled him. The fear that spiked inside Yugi was irrational, but when he turned back and saw Atem in his bed, looking down at Yugi worriedly he was still confused. 

“I…” Yugi’s voice failed as he clung tighter to Mahad. Atem was older. Not by much but there were tiny differences Yugi noted. His hair was just a touch shorter, he was obviously a little taller too. The pretty golden tone of his skin was richer after spending so much time in the sun and all of his gold jewelry had been updated to something a little newer.

Yugi had thought about seeing Atem every day since he’d disappeared, but fear had never been apart of those fantasies. 

Atem crawled out of bed slowly, his legs coming over the edge one at a time so Yugi had plenty of time to see him coming. He knelt on the floor and waited for Yugi to speak first. 

“I don’t know what’s going on…” Yugi whispered, still wide eyed and shaking. 

_I finally found him._ Mahad said. _When Slifer and Geh were summoned i was able to break out of our cage. I found our Pharaoh and the others and brought them home._

Yugi swallowed, looking around his room as if that would help him steady himself. 

“Aibou,” Atem spoke quietly. “Yugi. I’m home.” 

“God, i don’t…” Yugi breathing grew hard as he pressed closer to Mahad with only the desire to hide on his mind. “What do i do?” Atem couldn’t see him now. Not with his scars and magic in tatters. 

Atem inched forward until he cupped Yugi’s face and brushed a kiss against his lips. “I don’t know what to do either. I failed you so perfectly. You’ve been suffering and i had no idea. Forgive me, Yugi.” 

The tears started, and Yugi was so damned tired of crying. “I’m sorry.” Yugi muttered. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” 

“I know.” Atem said suddenly understanding what they were talking about. He kissed Yugi again and then started pressing butterfly kisses across his cheeks and chin. “The only thing that matters to me is that you’re here and you’re safe. I love you Yugi.” 

Yugi’s grip on Mahad finally loosened but the Dark Magician still nudged Yugi towards the Pharaoh. 

_Go on little Master._

There had been days when Yugi was sure he was broken. He cried and fell apart so easily and that was the last way he wanted Atem to ever see him. He wasn’t the same light that Atem had left, but he still leaned forward until he collapsed against Atem’s chest. 

“Don’t cry, Yugi.” Atem whispered against his ear. “We’re together again, and can defeat any opponent that crosses our path. I will crush this thing that has trespassed against our souls.” 

The words were low and ominous and nothing could have comforted Yugi more. He’d long stopped Atem from doing any real harm but hearing that he would, and knowing that he could filled him with the strongest sense of safety.

“You mean everything to me, and everything is going to be okay.” Atem muttered. “Just give me time to learn what i’ve missed.” 

“Just stay and you can do whatever you want.” Yugi said, finally burying his face in Atem’s neck. 

Mahad remained while Atem managed to lift Yugi off the floor and got them both back in bed. Finally his Pharaoh and King were as they should be, whole. 

~~~~

“Yugi!” Atem yelled from their bedroom seconds before Yugi appeared in the kitchen

“They’re just tattoos, Atem!” Yugi yelled back, looking look back now that he’d momentarily escape. He’d spent hours clinging to Atem and still wasn’t a hundred percent positive it wasn’t a dream but he was going to enjoy every second of it. “Morning everyone.” 

“More like afternoon, boo.” Duke mused, grinning when Atem appeared in the doorway and cut his eyes at Duke. “Deal with it Pharaoh. He’s my baby.” 

Yugi snorted, searching for food and pausing when he realized Tristan and Joey were sitting at the table looking several different kinds of pissed. “What’s wrong?” 

Duke’s smile grew. “They asked about Tea, so i told them.” 

“Trouble maker,” Yugi rolled his eyes. “You know she was probably affected by the shadow game too.”

“Even if that was true, it was just bringing out buried emotions. For you it was depression, for her it was her inner bitch. Besides, she wasn’t so affected that it prevented her from leaving like it did the rest of us.” 

Atem hummed quietly. “I haven’t gotten to that yet.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you up to speed later.” Joey grumbled. “I would have loved to see her fight with Mai though.” 

“Duke, you’re such an instigator.” Yugi said, looking around for lunch for him and Atem. “Where is everyone?”

“Pegasus and Seto went to go deal with media damage control. Seto being back his huge news too. Mai’s in the witch room. Dartz insisted on taking Tomoya out on some private date and Marik and Ryou went to go see if their apartment was still theirs. Ishizu went with them. Dartz’s boys took off too. Don’t know where. Didn’t ask, didn’t care. Mokuba went back to bed about forty minutes ago. Kid is drained.” 

“And you?” Atem asked, finally stepping into the room. “All of you seemed to have a rough time.” 

Duke shrugged and offered a smile. “I’ve been better for sure, but i’m okay.” 

Tristan blinked, “I’m sorry. Did you say Mai was in the witch room? What’s that?” 

“Yugi’s occult shop in the back of the gaming shop.” Duke said, snickering at the surprised expressions. 

Yugi sighed. “Duke shut up. I’m probably in enough trouble.” He tried to ignore them and focused on throwing together a few sandwiches. “Honestly, it’s just a little ink.” 

“What? Atem find out about that one time you nearly stripped on camera?” Duke laughed, knowing full well what he was starting. 

“He what?” Atem snapped and Yugi turned bright red. “You what?” 

“It was only… like a couple times.” Yugi finally shrugged, averting his gaze. “Not big deal.” 

Tristan chuckled. “It’s a phase. Gotta be. Yugi’s finally rebeling.” 

“You haven’t seen his back,” Duke smirked. 

“What’s wrong with his back?” Joey asked. 

“Strip! Strip!” Duke grinned, banging his hands on the table. 

Yugi rolled his eyes and finally came to the table with two plates. “Mokuba had the right idea. Maybe i’ll go sleep next to him.”

“I have questions,” Atem said, appearing behind Yugi and lifting up the back of his shirt. 

“Hey!” 

“Wow...” Atem muttered a moment later, tracing his fingers along the swirling labyrinth of Yugi’s tattoo. “Yugi…” 

Yugi shivered, face going red as he avoided eye contact with Duke. He knew that jerk was smiling. Tristan and Joey stood up to wander around the table when it was obvious Atem was too enthralled to share. 

“Damn Yugi,” Joey muttered, “That’s incredible.” 

“This must have taken months,” Tristan added. “How many do you have?” 

Yugi shrugged, “Oh I dunno.”

“When you stop counting some might say its too many,” Duke teased. 

Yugi straightened and crossed his arms. “I already have my tattoo with you. You could have cared less what i got after that.” 

“With him? What’s that mean?” Joey asked. 

Duke held out his arm and flipped his wrist to show the dice tattooed there’s. “Yugi has one with all of us. Well except Mokuba, but that's only a matter of time. You’ll see a good most of them online when he’s nearly stripped if he’s too stubborn to show you the rest.” 

“That wasn’t a joke?” Tristan’s brows raised. “Damn Yugi.” 

Yugi’s face went bright red. “Look, i was in a bad place.” 

“That last time was like six months ago. You were lots better by then. 

“Alright. If that’s how it’s going to be.” Yugi leapt over the table with an impressive dive, crashing into Duke and dragging him to the floor. 

“Help! Mai!” Duke’s voice was somewhere between a shriek and a laugh while he covered his face and tried to curl up away from Yugi’s blows. The hits weren’t all that hard, but Yugi wasn’t really intending to hurt him. 

“Mai won’t save you!” Yugi said, continuing to keep Duke beneath him. 

“Yugi!” Atem said, laughing as he hauled Yugi off of Duke. “Enough.” 

“I know things about you Devlin!” Yugi yelled, laughing when he felt Atem’s fingers on his ribs. “Atem no! I’m trying to be intimidating.” 

Joey and Tristan stood off to the side, well out of the way as they comically applauded the scene. 

“I’m intimidated!” Duke laughed, chest heaving. He stayed on the floor, not ready to right himself should Yugi attempt a second tackle. 

Atem squeezed Yugi close against his chest and nipped at his ear. “You might want to worry about how intimidating i can be instead.”

Yugi shuddered, his entire body lighting on fire. For all Yugi liked to cuddle, he’d still been largely alone the last few years. Atem’s hands on him were familiar but left Yugi flustered as if it was the first time. 

“You should let him eat first. Pharaoh.” Duke snickered, “You’re both going to need the energy.” 

“Duke,” Tristan sighed. “Where’s your mind at?” 

“Some place sexy. It’s where this is headed for sure. Been a long time coming.” Duke grinned. “Atem, i think it’s time you and i have a talk about your intentions towards my baby.” 

Atem’s brow rose mockingly. “Do you?” he released Yugi and his lighter half wasted no time flinging himself back at Duke. 

“You’ll learn to be quiet!” Yugi said, back to hitting him again and making Duke laugh. “Stop trying to get me in trouble!” 

“You’re so mean!” Duke grinned, keeping his face covered. 

“Bits of this are so weird,” Joey mused, barely heard over Duke. “Seems like just a few weeks ago we only saw Duke occasionally. Now he’s damn nearly living with Yugi and they’re best friends. Doesn’t feel like three years.” 

“It wasn’t for us,” Tristan mumbled. “For all we lived and experienced, time never really seemed to move. Wasn’t like that here.” 

They watched Atem pull Yugi off Duke again, all three of them smiling but Yugi seemed far different than they remembered. Three years of being haunted had left him strained and looking a little harder. The tattoos and piercings had been a surprise but Yugi had grown into his own person. They’d just missed it. 

“Sure wasn’t.” Mai said, walking into the kitchen. “We missed you lot though. I’m sure glad for it, i could use all the help i can get keeping these boys together. Dartz will baby Tomoya and Atem won’t let Yugi out of his sight for months. For all he seems unaffected, Duke could use a little attention too.” She pinned Tristan with a stare that had him flushing. 

“Eh?” Joey blinked. “Huh?” 

“Don’t worry, you weren’t the one that needed to get it.” 

Joey slid his eyes to Tristan who wouldn’t make eye contact and smirked. “Ah.” 

“Oi, what’s with the whispering?” Duke appeared behind Mai, sniffing her when he got closer. “Why are you smoking without me? How dare you.” 

“Fuck off,” Mai smiled at him fondly.

“You guys.. When did you start that?” Tristan asked. 

“I forget you guys are younger than me.” Mai sighed. “You should probably stay out of the witch room. 

“Yugi too?” Joey stared, unable to picture Yugi smoking. 

Duke shrugged. “It’s just weed, Joey. We’re not addicts. You can’t tell me he hasn’t needed a stress reliever.” 

They looked over to find Yugi pressed against Atem, face buried his his shoulder. Atem held him just as close, the separation having affected them both in their own way. Yugi had to learn to feel safe again all while Atem was relearning his character and traits, but their tight grip ensured they’d be okay. 

“Yeah,” Joey muttered. “I’d say he deserves some special treatment.” 

If they took the lunch Yugi had made an disappeared back into their room, no one complained. 

~~~~~~

After three days had passed and doom hadn’t drowned Domino, people started to trickle back. Yugi had tried fielding the calls from news sources but the second he seemed to start panicking Mai took the phone away and Tomoya pulled Yugi to a corner until he relaxed. 

It wasn’t hard to guess the questions had started nosing in on Seto’s reappearance and those weren’t questions Yugi was ready to answer. He’d only posted a single video in that time explaining that the previous battle had more or less ended in a draw and it would be back eventually. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. 

Yugi paced through his shop, sweeping up to keep busy despite not expecting any customers. People were still frightened and he didn’t blame them but he had to keep himself distracted. Atem was back. He could touch him and kiss him and it was beyond thrilling but he found himself seeking Atem out just for the purpose of proving that he was real. 

There was a tiny voice in the back of his mind that said this was all a dream. That’s he’d probably died or was in a coma and this was the reality his mind had come up with. It scared him to think about, and he was over thinking. 

_Little master._ Mahad hovered nearby. _You need to rest._

“I think too much when i rest.” 

_You’re thinking too much now._

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Atem was upstairs with Tristan and Duke, setting up for the night. They were still slowly making their way though Yugi’s videos and had been trying to watch them together. Yugi wasn’t sure yet if he’d be participating yet or hiding out in Mai’s room. His vlog was extremely personal for all he shared it with the world. He’d never watched people watch it before and that felt different. 

His friends seeing how vulnerable he had been was inevitable but that didn’t mean he needed watch. 

_We could play a game?_ Mahad offered. _Something to quiet your thoughts and distract you._

Yugi smiled faintly. “That might be nice.” 

The chime to the door alerted him to guests and he was fairly surprised to see Seto and Dartz walking in. He’d thought they’d also been upstairs but they’d apparently stepped out at some point. 

“Hey, lock that behind you, would you?” Yugi asked, nodding his thanks when Dartz did just that. The Atlantean King even paused long enough to admire the wards of magic that locked into place along with the mechanical ones. 

“Very nice.” 

“Thanks. Mahad did most of it.” 

The Dark Magician only rolled his eyes and did not dignify that with a response. All of them had tossed their magic into the protection circles. 

“What are you dressed up as?” Seto muttered and Yugi looked down at himself. Comfy clothes and slippers. 

“A lazy bum? I didn’t really feel like putting on my pretty face today.” 

Dartz actually smiled. “I assume he merely meant you don’t look as we are used to seeing you. Your hair pulled back and such.” 

“Ah,” Yugi shrugged and repeated, “Lazy. It’s gotten longer and gets in the way. It’s also become a habit when i’m down here. I never intended to become famous and forget that i’m easily recognized. Less people comment when they aren’t positive it’s me. I must seem taller or something on my vlog.” 

Dartz laughed very softly again and nodded. He probably knew a thing or two about being recognized. 

“Yugi,” Seto began, interrupting them. “We need to talk.” 

“Uh oh.” Yugi sighed, feeling his tension double. “What about exactly.” 

Seto frowned, but he usually was. Only Joey and Mokuba could get any other reaction out of him unless Seto was feeling a mocking mood. 

“I’ve spoken to Mokuba and great length…” 

“I figured you had at this point.” Yugi nodded, tossing the broom in his storage closet and wiping his hand on his pants. “You going upstairs to watch with everyone else?” 

Seto rolled his eyes. “Joey isn’t giving me a choice.” 

“You sound put out only because i suspect you’ve been watching ahead of everyone else.” Dartz commented and ignored the scowled Seto sent in his direction. 

“The point is…” Seto huffed, returning his focus to Yugi. “I just… Thank you. For looking after Mokuba.” 

Yugi blinked in surprise and couldn’t help but smile. It was one of those rare moments where Seto showed how very deeply he did care. 

“Mokuba largely looks after himself. You know that. Gods know what the rest of us were doing at sixteen. Mokuba’s got a good head on his shoulders.” 

He expected something snarky from Seto in return, but the taller man just nodded once. “Still, whether it was intentional or not, i abandoned him. I might not need to earn his trust but it will take a long time before he’s sure i won’t disappear on him again. It would have been worse without you.” 

Yugi swallowed and tried to think of something to say. For the longest time it was Mokuba that had been there for him, not the other way around.

“I also wished to convey my gratitude.” Dartz said. “Welcoming Tomoya as you did. I know you were already friends but i have thought of a number of horrible scenarios i wish i could banish from my memories of him being alone. I feel i am rather in your debt.” 

Yugi shook his head back and forth, searching for the right words. “No. I hardly deserve that after what i did to them. I don’t know how many times i made Mokuba cry. The two of them were the ones that saved me from drowning when…” He inhaled deeply. “I wasn’t the one there for them. They were there for me.” 

“A two way street. So i appreciate it all the same.” Dartz said, watching as Mahad floated closer to touch Yugi and noting the way he winced. 

“Mokuba told me everything, nothing filtered.” Seto added. 

“He couldn’t have possibly told you everything.” Yugi muttered, suddenly feeling exposed. It had been months since he felt so pathetic, so trapped in one place. He was supposed to be getting better, so why all this panic now?

“We did not wish to upset you, but to thank you. It has been a hard three years on all of you.” Dartz said as the Dark Magician pulled Yugi to lean against him. 

_Little king, all is well. Everyone is home and safe._

“I know,” Yugi muttered, not understanding why his heart was pounding. Was is fear? Why would he be afraid of his own friends? It was that thing. That thing wasn't gone yet... 

“He’s freaking out. I’ll get Atem.” Seto muttered, heading for the door and only then did Yugi realized his eyes were squeezed shut. Mahad always offered him a sense of comfort but right now he was confused. There were too many feelings he didn’t want. 

“Yugi,” Dartz said quietly, reaching out to touch his face. “You tell that bastard it is not welcome in your head. Banish it with your light.” 

“I…” Yugi panting, for some reason only able to think about the night he slashed as his own arm. Seeing it through his own eyes with a clarity he never had before. 

_Please. Open your eyes._ Mahad begged. 

Had there really been so much blood? 

“Yugi!” Dartz said firmly, trying to get Yugi to look at him. “You are the King of Games. You are strong. Three years you have battled, now you will battle with an army at your back. Tell it to get out of your head!” 

What would have happened had he died that night? What would have happened had he drowned and Tomoya and Mokuba not been there to resuscitate him? Had they not been able to? Was this even real? Had he lost before he’d known it was a game?

Mahad’s grip tightened and he had a feeling it was the only thing keeping him standing. He should have been stronger now after so long, but maybe Slifer had taken more out of him than he’d realized. He hadn’t recovered near as much as he’d thought. 

“Dartz, protect them…” He muttered. “I don’t think i can…” 

“Oh yes you can Yugi Muto.” Dartz said. “And no chimera of darkness will stop you.” 

“Yugi!” Atem had been running and shoved the door open with a bang. Seeing him locked in Mahad’s arms was enough to know something was wrong. 

“Come Pharaoh. I think the creature is attempting a new mind game.” Dartz sneered at the thought, summoning one of his knights with a flick of his rest. “Go check on Tomoya and remain with him until i am there.” 

The knight bowed and disappeared. In his place, several magicians materialized, all of them answering a soundless call. 

“Yugi.” Atem took Dartz place and cupped Yugi’s face. 

“I think i’m bleeding, but i didn’t mean to.” Yugi muttered, holding out his scarred, tattooed arm. 

“You are not bleeding. Open your eyes.” 

_His mind is in turmoil. He’s been fretting all day but something has triggered a relapse in his emotions. He has not been this bad in months._ Mahad explained. 

Atem spared half a glance to Dartz. “What were you talking about with him before this happened?” 

Dartz folded his arms across his chest. “Seto and i were offering him gratitude for his being there for Tomoya and Mokuba.” 

“I wasn’t!” Yugi yelled suddenly, rubbing at his scarred arm. “Stop saying that! You don’t know what i did to them!” He tried to kill himself after he promised he wouldn’t ever do such a thing again. He still remembered the pain in Mokuba’s eyes. They’d had to drag him from the bathtub just like he’d been hauled out of his bloody kitchen.

“You scared the hell out of us is what you did.” Tomoya said, appearing from upstairs with a knight just behind him. He shoved into their personal space, dislodging both Atem and Mahad just slightly as he clung to Yugi’s outstretched arm. “And it wasn’t your fault. Do you remember that? It was the darkness that tried to kill you, not you. You scared us but it’s okay. Don’t let this thing guilt trip you.” 

_Mind games._ Mahad growled. 

“I see…” Atem gaze darkened. He’d heard enough about the creature to know how it worked. It picked at weaknesses. It prodded at Yugi’s depression and pain to manipulate him into hurting himself, and now it was feeding off his guilt. “It seems it does not know what sort of complex mind we have.” 

“I…” 

“Fight Yugi.” Tomoya said. “You said we would fight because we had to. Win because we had to. That has not changed.” 

Atem leaned closer, brushing his mouth against Yugi’s briefly before touching their foreheads together. All it took was for one half to recognize the other for them to click. Yugi gasped, glowing eyes shooting open to match Atem’s. Light met Dark and their minds melted together as happily as they’d once been. The labyrinth shifted into place, door appearing, stairs, hallways, corners, dead ends. In his mind’s eye he could see the twists and turns that could confuse any entity, darkness included. 

He was jarred from his thoughts and stared up at Atem, only half aware they still stood in the middle of his shop. “What was...that?” 

Atem smirked. “It been a long time since we were close enough to merge our minds. Let that chimera try to manipulate you now.” He dragged Yugi against his chest, kissing him soundly for good measure. He was never going to lose Yugi to darkness again. 

_You seem to feel better, little king._ Mahad said and Yugi just nodded. 

He felt like he was floating, a heady sense of nostalgia filling him to have his mind linked so intimately once more. “I don’t...I don’t know what’s real and what’s not right now.” 

“You need to rest.” Tomoya said. “Proper rest.” 

“So do you, my love.” Dartz said. “And if you think you won’t also be gaining such mind protection, you are very wrong.” 

Tomoya flushed faintly but looked pleased all the same. “I know. We could all probably use it. Do you feel better, Yugi?” 

“I think so,” Yugi said, leaning fully against Atem after the Dark Magician released him. “I was reliving cutting myself i think. It’s hard to think about.” 

“So don’t.” Seto said, leaning back against the door that he’d apparently followed Atem through after following him. He’d chosen to be a wallflower and watch the proceedings instead of adding to the ‘everyone hug yugi’ pile. “Overthinking is what this things wants. Fuck if we’re going to give it what it wants. We rest up, we find it, we tear it to shreds. It knows it’s on its last legs and making you freak out is a desperate move.” 

“Agreed, it’s backed into a corner.” Dartz said, taking Tomoya’s arm. “Let’s us return upstairs. There’s safety in numbers and everyone will be getting preventive measures put on their minds to stop episodes like this.” 

“It will tire you out to do all that.” Tomoya muttered. 

Dartz shrugged. “It’s necessary and i have nothing more pressing tonight. Come.” 

They headed upstairs and Seto followed only after it was clear that Atem and Yugi would be taking their time.

“I’m sorry.” Yugi mumbled. “I thought i was better.” 

“Yugi. It is not your fault a monster bred of the most heinous darkness can slip into your mind. We will stop it, you and i. For now, it’s gone.” 

Yugi nodded, clinging to Atem. He’d grown over the years, but damn if he didn’t have moments where he wanted to hide and let Atem protect him. 

“I’m sorry i tried to kill myself. I’m sorry so many people saw me like that.” Yugi continued. 

“Does it make you feel better to apologize for these things?” Atem asked, stroking his fingers through Yugi’s hair. 

He shook his head. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

Atem scoffed and squeezed his partner closer. “You have been driven to the brink over the course of years and still you are here. Still you fight. I could never be disappointed. I love you, Yugi. I am only sorry i wasn’t there for you.” 

“You’re here for me now.” Yugi muttered, soothed by the familiar presence of the labyrinth. “I’m sorry i almost gave up.” 

“Almost doesn’t cut it.” Atem mused, lifting Yugi off his feet and carrying him to the door that would take them back upstairs. He already knew Mahad would make sure everything was locked up and secured behind them. “You’ve always moved forward and that is always something i have admired. When we find this thing it will pay for trespassing on our soul.” 

Yugi smiled weakly. “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

They could hear Tomoya explaining what happened in hushed tones so no one commented when Atem carried Yugi in and sat on the couch. Nearly everything was set up for the group of them to watch another set of Yugi’s videos. 

It was a lot to get used to again, and threats didn’t go away just because they were visible and tearing holes into the sky. When it finally came down to it, they’d be prepared. They would be because they had to be and Yugi was more confident pressed to Atem’s chest than he had been in years. They could end this, but first he was going to happily drift off to sleep before they video’s started. 

Who knew which embarrassing thing he did online would pop up next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still unclear myself on whether or not there will be one or two more chapters...


End file.
